How Did You Make Me Fall For You?
by gohagosa100
Summary: Son Goku is an orphan with a dark past. Secrets are revealed while he is endangering the lives of the people he loves. Son Goku's worst nightmare has just began... Sweet at first... don't know how to call it now...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello guys! It's Gohagosa100 reporting... as you can see this is my first Saiyuki fanfic... So please be gentle okay? Forgive me if there is gonna be some very slight alterations on the story...

Voice: You better be honest!

A/N: Alright! There will be some OOC in this fanfic so please forgive me!

Plot: Son Goku is new in Chang An Highschool. He isn't the most confident boy in school either since he has a teeny tiny problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo, most popular boy in Japan comes to Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What will Sanzo do to win Goku's heart? Get ready cause this will be a crazy love story!

Chapter 1: Gojyo the molester, Goku the victim, Hakkai the visitor

Brrrriiiinnnnggggg!

"Ugh... G... Gojyo... Make that thing shut up!" A voice shrieked from a blanket that started stirring...Irritation and frustration tinted it's voice.

"You do it monkey! It's your turn today..." Another voice came from a blanket across the room... This time a much lower octave. Irritation also clear in his voice.

"I don't wanna..." The voice grumbled... Tucking the blanket closer to its body.

"Don't make me come over there monkey..." The other voice said seductively. Now the person whoever was inside the blanket twitched and started shaking.

"One..." A footstep creaked on the floorboard... And as the blanket was forgotten on the bed it revealed a teenager with long flowing fiery hair ... Let's assume he is 18.

"Two..." The person hidden still refused to move...

"Thr..."

"Fine I'll do it! I'll do it! So please! Just keep your distance from me!" Then the blanket flew as it was shed from the owners body. A click was then heard and the infernal noise finally stopped, revealing a boy around 16.

"What the hell are you talking about monkey? I'm already up anyway so why bother?" The lad with red hair asked as he lighted a cigarette.

The boy twitched... "B... But you said! Y... You'll..."

The boy was cut off as a hand was slammed to the wall. Wincing in fear he closed his eyes. That's when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist forcing him to gaze at the glowering redhead. "Really monkey you should get used to it! I mean yeah I know you just came here but seriously you don't have to act so hostile..." The red head leaned on the younger boy trapping him... The hand grabbing the boy's arm disappeared and was now bringing the boys chin up..." If you don't stop that I might not be able to resist kissing you..." He said as he traced his jawline... A devilish smirk curled on his face.

The young boy was shaking on his sweat pants... Tears on the edge of his eye lashes... Fear and panic tinted on his eyes.

"Gojyo... I think you should really stop molesting Goku this early in the morning..."

A voice, exclaimed from the doorway.

The said Gojyo apologized with a smile, " Ah! Sorry sorry! I just got carried away! I was just giving Goku a wake up call, Hakkai."

The person named Hakkai fixed his askew glasses since it was starting to fall down, with a sigh, he looked at Gojyo his emerald eyes piercing through His confidence. "Really... I know you are just joking but that isn't really a reason to go and start cornering boys... Threatening to kiss them. If you weren't my friend I would immediately assume you were a pervert."

"Hakkai that really hurts, you know I'm no molester. Look at Goku, he is doing just fi...eeehhhh?"

The Goku they were talking about, well the sixteen year old boy, has already collapsed on the floor like his soul has left him for good.

"G...Goku!" Hakkai panicked.

"P... Poor boy already passed out..." Gojyo mumbled as he tries to wake up Goku.

Owari!

A/N: Minna-san! Ohayo! This is Gohagosa 100 reporting! How did you like it? Good? Bad? If it's bad forgive me cause its my first time!

Voice: Moron...

A/N: And you are a jerk!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Im back ... and so soon... YAY!

Voice: You are a nerd...

A/N: Shut up...

Anyway forgive me when I forgot about the disclaimer... So here we go... Saiyuki isn't mine!

Plot: Son Goku is new in Chang An Highschool. He isn't the most confident boy in school either since he has a teeny tiny problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo, most popular boy in Japan comes to Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What will Sanzo do to win Goku's heart? Get ready cause this will be a crazy love story!

ENJOY!

Chapter 2:The newcomer. Genjyo Sanzo.

4:00 on Chang An Highschool... Dormitory grounds

Screeeeccchhh!

"Were here Sanzo-sama..." An old man with silver hair, wrapped in a bun, informed the irritated blonde who has been grumbling about accursed schools and his annoying-excuse-for-an-aunt for the last hour.

"You better take me back home Jiroushin! Before I kill you with my bare hands!" The blonde spat harshly... He was very mad.

The poor man sweatdropped. Since he doesn't know what to do. The boy was serious about killing him, but if he does take him home he will get killed by the boys aunt: Kanzeon Bosatsu. Just the thought about those possibilities made the man shiver harshly. And he doesn't know what to do!

"Didn't you hear me? I said take me back ho..." Sanzo was stopped when he heard a light knock on his window.

"What?" The blonde exclaimed. As the window started to descend. Darn, He must be in a really bad mood since he has a nerve to scream at a stranger.

"My sincerest apologies but isn't it a bit too early to start causing a ruckus here?" A man with glasses asked him politely with a smile. His hair was an ebony of black that reaches to his shoulders while he wore a lab coat over his shirt.

"And who are you?" Sanzo hissed. His amethyst eyes glaring at the man. He could careless about this mans name but ... Oh well. Might as well get a little bit sociable.

"Oh... That was rude of me... My name is Tenpou... And I'm a teacher in this school... How about you?" the man smiled warmly at him, which creeped Sanzo out. He is not used to this.

"That's none of your business..." He grumbled as he pressed a button and the window started ascending again.

"Hey!" A voice screamed at the scene...

"Uh oh... Not him..." Tenpou groaned as he massages his forehead...

"What the hell do you think you are doing you jackass! Don't get cocky just because you are new here!" A man carrying a wooden sword with black hair pushed back appeared from Tenpou's back.

"And who is the moron?" Sanzo asked... Well to whoever was listening to him.

"S...Sanzo-sama!" Jiroushin exclaimed at the rudeness of the boy.

"Heh heh heh... You must be that Sanzo kid everyone has been talking about huh?" He grinned as he slung his sword on his shoulder.

"And you must be the moron of this school..." Sanzo said in a monotone.

The man's eye twitched... "You little shit... I could sue you for that..."

"Enough Kenren! That is not appropriate! Shame on you since you are a teacher!" Tenpou yelled at the man.

"But..."

"Didn't Tenpou say enough already you moron?" Another voice yelled as something fast caught Sanzo's eye. And this fast thing hit Kenren square in the face.

"I shouldn't have assigned you on patrol for this morning ..." A deep voice approached the group.

"Ah! Konzen... It's you..." Tenpou said in surprise as another character entered the scene.

A blonde with long flowing hair tied in a ponytail made himself visible to the group. "Has this jackass been causing trouble for you again?" He asked Tenpou.

"Unfortunately yes... " The spectacled man groaned as he lowered his head in shame.

"Well I'll be taking him back so you better take care of this..." Konzen muttered as he picked up a book,which was probably what he threw at Kenren, and started dragging the unconscious Man ,by his collar, who was claiming that he was seeing birds flying around his vision.

Tenpou was left with Sanzo. "Well Mr... Uh... Ah yes ... Mr. Sanzo if you don't mind... I was waiting for you... I was supposed to pick you up an bring you to your room."

"Why is a teacher picking up a student?" Sanzo asked.

"Please ask your aunt when you tech your room. So if you may..." Tenpou moved aside.

The blonde sighed in surrender as he grabbed a back pack, a huge sling bag and opened the door.

"Jiroushin... You may leave now..." Sanzo said to his chauffeur as he dismissed him. "Yes Sanzo-sama..." The man answered and then left.

"I hope you will come to make a liking of this school Sanzo."

"Hnnn..."

Sanzo maybe extremely bored right now but wait till he figures out that this school will make his world turn upside-down.

Owari

A/N: Hello! and here we are at the end... sorry if its short... hahahaha...

Voice: And here i thought Hakkai made an appearance...

A/N:What?

Voice: Nothing...

A/N: HUH?

Review please... if you dont mind... 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Konbanwa minn-san... I'm back!

Voice: GEH! So soon!

A/N: Got a problem with that?

*INHALES* Saiyuki isn't mine!

Plot: Son Goku is new in Chang An Highschool. He isn't the most confident boy in school either since he has a teeny tiny problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo, most popular boy in Japan comes to Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What will Sanzo do to win Goku's heart? Get ready cause this will be a crazy love story!

ENJOY!

Chapter 3: The Cherry Blossom's

"Uh... Hakkai... I'm going ..." Goku placed a cap on his head as he called to the brunette when he left the dorm.

"Oh ... Okay Goku! Take care okay?" The young man called to the retreating boy, but Goku had already left.

"I feel sorry for Goku..." Hakkai mumbled as he wiped his hands on the red apron then sat beside Gojyo in the counter.

"Uh yeah... " Gojyo replied absentmindedly as he stared at Hakkai and took a sip from his coffee. Well ofcourse who wouldn't be out of themselves if the person you love was wearing an apron with small hearts all over it, and just finished cooking your breakfast. With a smile he will hand your breakfast and say "Eat up!"

"Gojyo?"

"Huh? Wha? Eh?..." Gojyo's train of thoughts suddenly fell over a ravine when Hakkai called him back to reality.

"Gojyo you can at least pay attention when I am talking to you." Hakkai now demanded his full attention.

"Uh yeah... What's up Hakkai?" The red head asked the brunette. "It's about Goku." The brunette mumbled as his head dropped down. "Hnnn... What about him?" Gojyo asked as he lighted a cigarette.

"Gojyo do you think it was the right decision to bring him in this school?" Hakkai asked.

"Look Hakkai... We can't help it... Goku wasn't safe when he was in Tenkai Academy... How much more if we left him there... We can't let him stop schooling either can we?..." Gojyo tried to comfort the brunette by placing wrapping an arm on his shoulder.

"But... It's almost half of the school year and he still doesn't have any friends! We are his only friends Gojyo! Konzen-sensei, Tenpou-sensei, and Kenren-sensei they were Goku's adoptive fathers... They care for Goku so much that they transferred to another school..."Hakkai slammed his fists on the table.

Now Gojyo was shocked ... This is the first time he saw Hakkai freak out like that. He just gave a sigh... Then blew a cigarette.

"Don't worry Kai.. That's the reason why we transferred schools too right? Because of Goku. Konzen-sensei, Tenpou-sensei and Kenren-sensei trusted us... So we must make the best out of things here... I know somebody out there is capable of making Goku happy... Goku will be filled with joy ... And when that day comes He will be the happiest boy on earth... He might not even need us anymore..."

"You know Gojyo... You sounded just like a mother ..." Hakkai said with a smile ...

Gojyo blushed... His face making a perfect match with his hair... He may be blushing because of Hakkai's remark or because Hakkai was super cute when he just smiled a moment ago... You can pick one ... You can pick two... You can pick both... Be my guest "Hey! You act more like a mother than I do, and you know it!"

"I guess so..."

The two of them started laughing...

"Yes ... I agree with you Gojyo ... Goku will become happy one day... We just have to wait for it..."

"Damn straight..."

"Maybe I should have waited for Gojyo to leave the dorm... But... I don't want to bother him... I should stay as less nuisance as possible..." Goku mumbles to himself as his death grip on his bag tightened.

The golden eyed boy continued walking and suddenly stopped at his secret spot.

The secret spot was where he can fall asleep for awhile till school starts... A place where the cherry blossoms bloom lushly. Sigh... How he loves this place... No critics... No bullies... No mean people... No... Problems... Yes... He can be in peace here...

His eyes fluttered as he slowly doze off... Temporarily dead to the world...

Sanzo was still cursing at his fate. Why did he even have to leave Shangrila Academy! He liked it there! He was still very mad... That's why he started taking a walk around the school... He left his home and transferred here with no logical reason! What the hell is up with that?

Suddenly his ideas jumped out of the window when he saw a particular student talking to himself. He was quite amused since this kid never notices him. Genjyo Sanzo the hottest singer in Japan! Wow ... This kid might be a moron for all he knows...

Sanzo started following the kid... It was quite obvious... But if this kid never noticed him, then he must be very dense...

_"This kid's interesting..."_

Before Sanzo realized it... The kid had already reached a place he doesn't even know that exist in this school. Now he is quite impressed, this school might not be too bad...

_"Now what is he doing right now...?"_ Sanzo asks himself...

"What the hell? He's fallen asleep!" he exclaimed. But afraid of waking the boy... He just kept his mouth shut for the time being.

Sanzo stared at the boy silently... He must admit... This kid is cute. With a smile he approached the sleeping boy... And squatted to get a better look at the boys face...

_"Ugh... Whats with the damn cap?_"

So Sanzo took the annoying cap off and got a look of the sleeping boys face...

_"Shit... He's even cuter close..."_

Suddenly...

Ooooppppsss cliff hanger! XD

A/N: Ahhhh... why did I do that?

Voice: YOU ARE AN ASS!

A/N: IMSORRY! IM SORRY! IMSORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Voice: *CRACKS KNUCKLES* UNFORGIVABLE!

Review... if you dont mind...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay it's round 4 for my fanfic!

Voice: ...

A/N: Hey cheer up Voice! I'll make it up to you with this chapter!

Voice:...

*INHALES* Saiyuki isn't mine!

A/N: Arigato for the beta aliendroid!

Plot: Son Goku is new in Chang An Highschool. He isn't the most confident boy in school either since he has a teeny tiny problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo, most popular boy in Japan comes to Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What will Sanzo do to win Goku's heart? Get ready cause this will be a crazy love story!

ENJOY!

Chapter 4: The Desperate Call for A Kiss

"Shit... He's even cuter up close!"

Suddenly, "Huh...?" The boy's eyes slowly opened, showing the most brilliant color of gold. Those innocent, pleading gold eyes.  
Sanzo was struck with awe. This kid was beautiful. He looked like an angel. A very innocent and fragile angel. "Uh... I ... I..." "AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Wai... Wait calm down! Do you want somebody to think I'm raping you?" Sanzo shrieked in panic.

"PLEASE! LET ME GO! I... I'M SORRY! PLEASE JUST LET ME GO! I'M BEGGING YOU!" The boy pleaded in tears while he flailed his arms. But he was trapped by the tree and by Sanzo's body so he couldn't escape even if his life depended on it. He was scared. Really scared.

Sanzo placed his palm on the boy's mouth, but the sound still pierced through his hand and it could still definitely be heard by the whole school. "Shit! This kid is never gonna calm down if I don't shut him up..." Sanzo was now desperate. But to protect his name... Ugh...Grabbing the boys wrists, he was going to regret this, Sanzo yanked the kid and kissed him to muffle his hysterical screams.

The boy was in shock. His tears never ceased falling, his shaking still remained, his panic was staying within him. The kiss lasted for quite a while. Well long enough for the boy to shut up. Then Sanzo gently withdrew his lips and looked at the crying boy. His eyes were swelling with tears. His face was flushed and hot. If Sanzo wasn't in a total panic earlier, he might really say that the boy was cute. No scratch that. The boy was gorgeous.

"I... Umm... I..."  
"AAAAGGGHHHH! GOJYO! HAKKAI! KONZEN! TEN-CHAN ! KEN-NII! DASKETE!" The boy screamed once again, but instead of staying, he ran away as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"Hey! Wait!" The blonde called to the retreating form of the kid. Okay he was pretty confused right now. He was pissed cause he just gave the boy a kiss and he wasn't thanking him! He's embarrassed cause it was his first kiss... To a guy!

He's confused ... why did the kid get hysterical all of a sudden?

He's kind of happy... But he doesn't know why.

He's excited cause the boy left his cap... And he will get to see him again.

WAIT WAIT WAIT! STOP!

Why was he having these mixed emotions all of a sudden! He just met a boy for god sake! But what is this feeling? This fuzzy... "AAARRRGGGHHH! THIS IS NOT MAKING ANY SENSE!" Sanzo screamed desperately as he scratched his hair with both hands desperately. "The fuck is wrong with me?"

Goku's POV

"AAAAGGGHHHH! GOJYO! HAKKAI! KONZEN! TEN-CHAN ! KEN-NII! DASKETE!" Goku screamed. "I gotta get away! Gojyo! Hakkai! Konzen! Ten-chan! Ken-nii! Help me! Help me!" Goku screamed out his thought as he desperately needed to get away. He has to get away! He should get away!

Suddenly he tripped on some unknown object. It probably got obstructed from his view or he was just too clumsy he tripped over something that wasn't there. The impact made Goku fly and fall flat on his face.

"Ow ..." Goku groaned as he scratched his head. Darn that hurts, so it might take a while to regain his composure at the same time his footing.

A foot suddenly stepped on his head harshly. "My... If it isn't the pest of the school."

Cliff hanger! Another cliff hanger!

A/N: How did you like it?

Voice: ... O/O...

A/N: I'll just ask you later...

Review please... Onegai!  



	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Guess who's back!

Voice: *sighs...* You...

A/N: Can't you even sound happy for me...

Voice: I would... if...

A/N: if?

Voice: I'll tell you later...

*INHALES* Saiyuki isn't mine!

A/N:Aliendroid... ARIGATO GOSAIMASU FOR THE BETA! Uhhuuuu...

Voice: Stop crying...

Plot: Son Goku is new in Chang An Highschool. He isn't the most confident boy in school either since he has a teeny tiny problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo, most popular boy in Japan comes to Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What will Sanzo do to win Goku's heart? Get ready cause this will be a crazy love story!

ENJOY!

Chapter 5: The kind stranger, the scary teacher, the new transferee

"Ow," Goku groaned as he scratched his head.

A foot suddenly stepped on his head harshly. "My... If it isn't the pest of the school." _That voice... It must be..._ Removing his dirty foot from Goku's head, the owner of the voice suddenly grabbed a fistful of Goku's hair and brought it to his face. "Ugh... You look pathetic!" The owner's features contorted with utter disgust. Goku's eyes were still swelling and tears continued to flow non-stop. And he was so pale you might consider him sick. Goku gave a sad and pleading look that would make anybody fall on their knees and beg for his forgiveness, even if they did nothing wrong. Okay it may not have effect on this guy._ Ahhhh... It's Hazel... And Gat... What was his full name again? Hazel... Uhhh... Blouse? Mouse? Oh wait House?_

Hazel glared at Goku's eyes._ This eye-to-eye contact feels weird. Wait! This isn't the time to think about his mice nor about eye-to-eye contacts! I have to think about a way to escape!_ Goku thought. Yes he needed to escape. But how? His body wasn't listening to any of his commands, probably caused by that powerful impact that was applied on him when he fell.

"Please... let me go... onegai," The boy pleaded softly. His voice was hoarse from screaming earlier and his body was weak because of struggling earlier.

The said Hazel gritted his teeth._ He hated him! He hated this boy! He hated everything about him! He hated it when he puts on that pleading face!_ He then raised his fist high and was about to strike Goku when...

"What do you think you're doing?" A stranger asked the three. Not the clueless ask but the one filled with superiority that you would cower in shame just by listening to this person's voice. Hazel gritted harder on his teeth and cued Gat to make a run for it. "Sigh, kids these days, just can't keep their hands to themselves," The stranger mumbled as he approached the boy that was sprawled on the floor. Grabbing his collar and looking deep in the boy's eyes, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Goku's face turned paler than before. He didn't know this person! And what makes it worse..._ It's a GUY!_ He then started to squirm desperately in the man's grasp. "Ah wai...wait!" The stranger exclaimed. In success he let go of Goku's collar and when that happened Goku made a run for the wall and stuck his back to it. His legs were shaking just like before. "Ah... Is something wrong? Did that guy hurt you in anyway?" The stranger asked as he stretched his hand to Goku. But the boyshook his head frantically and squirmed his way out of the man's hand. "I... IM FINE! YES IM FINE! I... I ... I HAVE TO GO! BYE!" Again the boy made a run for it leaving the poor stranger alone. He was so fast that it made one wonder why he didn't try doing this when Hazel was there earlier._ "W- What a peculiar young boy,"_ The stranger's mouth twitched slightly while he was sweat dropping.

"Kougaiji-sama! What are you doing in that position?" A girl with purple hair, tied in a high ponytail that split in two, asked the boy whose hand was extending to a wall. "Ah... I ... I'm sorry... I ..." Kougaiji withdrew his hand quickly realizing he just made a fool of himself. He didn't have time to react when the strange boy suddenly ran.

"Onii-chan must be practicing how to make a handshake with a girl!" A small girl with bright orange hair exclaimed. "Lirin! Shush!" The older woman gestured at the young lady. "Don't be so square Yaone-neechan! I know that you," The said Yaone panicked and quickly clamped the child's mouth shut. "Mmmph!"  
"Oh dear kids these days, they just can't stop to keep their opinions to themselves," she laughed embarrassedly. Kougaiji threw them a questioning look. "Hmm, we better get to our classes now," Kougaiji gestured at his two lady companions. "Ah, hai!" The two answered in unison.

BRIIIINNNGGG!

"Ah..."

Konzen's POV

His eyes started twitching. He gripped the chalk so hard that it almost started to crumble into dust._ He hated it. I have two freaking late student's. It's already five minutes! Five fucking minutes! When I get my hands on them I'll..._ The classroom's backdoor slowly dragged open...

"YOU'RE FUCKING LAAATTTTEEE!" Konzen screamed as he threw the chalk he was grounding earlier. The terrified students in the poor class started screaming, and evading the deadly chalk. Everyone knew that that chalk could mean your death. You must have a death wish if you come to Konzen-sensei's class late. "GOMEN NASAI...!" The student screamed. Too late. It already hit the poor boy's forehead, causing him to collapse on the lockers. Konzen's face turned pale. He knew that voice too well.

"Sensei! Son-san lost consciousness!" One of the students shrieked. The evil sensei started rubbing his temples. "Can someone carry him to his desk please?" Konzen wanted to get this matter pushed to the side as quickly as possible. He felt terrible throwing that chalk at Goku but, he'll just have to make up it to him later. "Oh yeah, I'll be introducing you to a new kid in this class."

Everybody started whispering. The door slowly opened and Sanzo stepped in the room. "Hello everyone, I'm Genjyo Sanzo. I hope we will get along well." The whole class became quiet. With a sigh Sanzo smirked inwardly then started counting mentally... _1... 2... 3..._

"THAT SANZO? THAT SAME GENJYO SANZO?"  
"THE SINGER?"

"KYAAAAA!"

"GENJYO SANZO?"  
"UWAAAAHHHH!" The whole class was in a panic. Sanzo placed his best business smile on. "Yes. The very one."

Konzen covered his ears. Sanzo continued to smile, even though he hated it. The whole class was on a rampage. While our poor little Goku was still unconscious.

OWARI!

Voice: Wait... Kougai...

(WHAM!)

A/N: I prefer if you keep your mouth shut for our readers purposes...

Voice: You're... going to pay for this...

A/N: Wait what were you going to tell me...

(voice... collapsed...)

A/N: Ah...

Review... please...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ugh... I'm tired...

Voice: Why?

A/N: ... Ignore me...

*INHALES* Saiyuki isn't mine!

A/N:Aliendroid... Thanks for putting up with my crappy writing! I know I suck...

Voice: Ofcourse you do...

A/N: (devastated face... then sits in a dark corner...)

Plot: Son Goku is new in Chang An Highschool. He isn't the most confident boy in school either since he has a teeny tiny problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo, most popular boy in Japan comes to Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What will Sanzo do to win Goku's heart? Get ready cause this will be a crazy love story!

ENJOY!

Chapter 6! Hooray!

_"Goku-chan... Come here..." A voice breathed in Goku's ear. That faint whisper could scare anyone. Anyone._

_"Ah! Wh...what are you...AAAAGGGGHHHH!" The boy screamed in pain and started clawing everything he saw. A hand ghosted up his thigh sending shivers down the boy's spine. And Goku definitely didn't like it._

_"Hush... Or you'll get punished later... And you do know it's worse than this..." The voice whispered in Goku's ear._

_"No... S-stop! I... I"_

_"Goku..."_

_"Goku!"_

"Goku!"

"GOKU! ARE YOU PLANNING TO SLEEP THERE ALL FUCKING DAY YOU ASSHOLE?" Konzen screamed as he started slamming his hand on the blackboard causing Goku to wake up. and in a kind of unpleasant way too. "S... Sensei..." Goku whispered to himself as tears began to fall from his eyes. He didn't know why but he was somewhat relieved about something. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

Konzen swallowed._ It had been 9 years since he took Goku into his care and he knew that something was wrong whenever he cried like that. But he never knew what was wrong since Goku couldn't remember anything when he woke up or he didn't want to tell him. Konzen didn't know. When he had that look of pain and sadness etched in his eyes the blonde couldn't help but feel sorry for his son._ Konzen sighed. "Goku... Please proceed to the infirmary." He muttered as he pointed to the door. Goku nodded slowly and followed Konzen's orders to leave the room, and so he did. With a bow he closed the door.

The students started whispering to each other as Goku left the class. Sanzo raised an eyebrow. All this whispering was all about Goku, which piqued his interest and so he started listening to the whisper's surrounding him.

"You don't say..." A girl muttered as she placed a thoughtful finger on her lips.  
"Yeah... I heard he was an orphan..." Another student exclaimed. Which earned him a whack on the head by a boy.  
"I know about that part you moron! What I want to know is why is he so scared of us!"  
"Hey! Is that how you ask for information?"

Konzen gritted his teeth while a vein started popping on his fore head. He didn't like it. Not a bit. He didn't like it when kids started whispering things about Goku like that. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS OUTSIDE!" Konzen screamed as he started throwing random shit at his students.

The students started screaming and shrieking. Konzen-sensei was scary they had to admit. But he's more fun than other teachers. After all you don't see a table fly every day, well maybe in manga's you do but not in real life, and you don't see a teacher who swears every single minute. Plus they got extra exercise from evading his weapons. They just shrugged this kind of thing away. They're used to it.

Sanzo placed a hand by his cheek and leaned on it. _"So he's an orphan huh?"_

Goku's POV

His head started to throb like crazy. _Was it because he was dreaming earlier? But wait... What did he dream about? The orphanage?_  
_Goku continued walking down the hall way as he wiped his tears. But his tears wouldn't stop. Why was he so terrified? He couldn't remember why. It was a mystery he couldn't solve... But here is what bothered him more. He didn't remember what happened before Konzen took him away. It's like his memories were removed as he left the orphanage and he had to restart his memories._

"HEY WATCH OUT!" A familiar voice screamed. "Huh? ... What?" Goku panicked and looked in front of him. There was a pile of books hovering above him. And what's worse they're on a cart. A cart that was out of control and was heading straight for him! "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Goku screamed covering himself. Ah! Too late...

A loud crash was heard and shook the entire hallway with sounds of falling books. A bunch of footsteps were heard while voice exclaimed: "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... Eh? You... Aren't you the boy from this morning?" Kougaiji asked. "Huh?" Goku's face turned pale..._ "Why am I so unlucky?"_ he whined in his head. "Uh... H-h-he-llo...I-I have to... BYE!" But his collar was yanked by Kougaiji. "Ah! Let me go! Let me... Ita!" Kougaiji raised an elegant eyebrow. "He sprained his ankle..." He thought.

Goku groaned. _Why was he so unlucky? First he got cornered by Gojyo. Then he met a weird blonde who was stealing his cap. He might have twisted his ankle or something... Now a red head he met this morning was suddenly holding him by the waist and hoisting him up wait ... WHAT?_ Goku looked down and saw that Kougaiji was carrying him and had placed him on top of the cart.

"I can always put the books back after I'm done bringing you to the infirmary." Kougaiji said in a monotone as he placed the books back one by one under the cart. "L-look! I'm f-fine! S... See...? ..." Goku squirmed on his position and fell flat on the ground. "Ooowww..."

"You are a funny young man..." Kougaiji said with a smile. He then picked Goku up and placed him back on the cart. "N... No! I'm fine! Please..." Goku protested his face was red. Very red. Kougaiji sighed... _He sure has a stubborn streak in him_. He thought. "I don't think you're fine. So whether you like it or not you're coming with me to the infirmary."

"B-b-b-but..."

"Too bad..." Kougaiji smiled gently as he started to push the cart slowly. And Goku couldn't do anything about it. His face was as red as Gojyo's hair. Why does it have to end up like this...?

OWARI! XD

A/N: A Kougaiji moment! I've always wanted one!

Voice: Really? Is Goku that dense? Stealing his cap?

A/N: *shivers* Konzen called Goku his son...

Voice: You sure did a number on this one...

A/N:_ I know..._

Review please...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back and have the chapter 7 finally done!

Voice: We will take a leap in this chapter so...

A/N: This chapter will be for Hakkai!

*INHALES* Saiyuki isn't mine!

A/N: Thanks for the beta aliedroid!

Plot: Son Goku is new in Chang An Highschool. He isn't the most confident boy in school either since he has a teeny tiny problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo, most popular boy in Japan comes to Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What will Sanzo do to win Goku's heart? Get ready cause this will be a crazy love story!

ENJOY!

Chapter 7: Reminiscing

The bell finally rang indicating it was lunch break for everyone. So the Hakkai and Gojyo left the classroom to eat their lunch outside. Gojyo was obviously on cloud nine since this was one of his favorite time of the day. One: he got to be with Hakkai, and Two: he got to eat Hakkai's cooking. But since it was their free time it also meant it was everyone's free time. Which meant pesky girls would soon start buzzing around Hakkai. And that definitely pissed Gojyo off.

"Hakkai-sempai... K-konichiwa!" A random girl hid her blushing face. "Konichiwa..." Hakkai responded with a smile.

Gojyo's eye twitched. _I hate these pesky girls. Always clinging to Hakkai! Fuck you! Hakkai's mine bitches! Bitches and leeches... They're all the fucking same!_ Gojyo groaned and then faced palmed himself when he finally realized what and how he was thinking. I'm starting to sound like some possessive bitch... Uh... Heaven has forsaken me damnit! He covered his mouth with his hand. One: to cover his blushing jealous face, Two: if he didn't cover my mouth he might scream something that he'd regret.

Hakkai threw a questioning look at his friend. Scratch that. His best friend which he had fallen in love with. He didn't deny it either. It's just that Gojyo hasn't asked him how he feels for him yet so he just kept that to himself._ I mean if he does ask me I'll just say yeah I love you ..._ Hakkai shook his head and focused his attention on his best friend and asked. "Gojyo? Are you alright?"

"Huh? ... Ah yeah Hakkai ... I'm doing great!" Gojyo replied. Hakkai frowned, fixed his askew glasses and sighed. "Say that line again and I won't hesitate to throw you off the roof."

Gojyo shivered at Hakkai's words. "Hey you're not serious are you?" "I can be if you want me to," Hakkai replied with a smile. The red head shivered once more._ That smile... He's wearing that god awful smile. Shit he must be seriously pissed. I think he's serious about the throwing part too._

Hakkai stood still and fell silent for a minute then he suddenly picked up his pace and left Gojyo.  
"Hey Hakkai! Wait!" Gojyo chased the man but Hakkai was faster than Gojyo and had already left him. "What the hell is up with him?" The red head whispered himself. _Well if he wants to be left alone I'll let him. I'll just get food from the canteen._ But when Gojyo reached for his pockets his wallet wasn't there which left him with one choice. "You better not throw me over the roof Hakkai..."

Hakkai POV

_Really Gojyo... Why do you have to lie? I have been with you for years and you're telling me that you're okay when obviously you're not. Okay Cho Hakkai ... Calm down. You're getting too worked up about this. Hakkai sighed as he leaned against a wall. Now that I think about it... When did I fall in love with Gojyo?_ Hakkai closed his eyes and thought hard. _When did I fall in love with Gojyo? Wait... I think I remember.._.

**_It was raining 3 years ago... He didn't know where he was nor what the hell he was doing. All he knew was that he was hurt and that his older sister Kanan was killed in front of him. Then he sighed. His head hurts... It wasn't surprising since he had just lost quite a large amount of blood. He collapsed in a dark alley clutching his falling intestines and wrenching blood. He couldn't even decide where he should hold. His mouth or gut? He just ignored the question and focused on his current situation and that was to vomit that repulsive fluid that was overflowing his mouth. But then he lost all control of his body and smiled. He didn't know why but he thought his very sanity had already left him. A normal person wouldn't have smiled during a situation like that! He should have been crying, or maybe cursing at some unknown mortal and blaming them for his sister's death. But he guessed that's what made him think he was insane. He was smiling... No laughing._**

**_Suddenly he felt a foot nudged his shoulder. "Hey... You alive?" A low voice asked him._**  
**_He opened his eyes and gazed at a boy with long garnet hair. His thoughts wandered and thought about the most useless stuff. Like this guys hair for an example, he thought that roses would bow and shiver in shame if they saw his red hair and glimmering garnet eyes. But then he gave up with the impression crap and smiled mockingly to the boy as if he was telling him he was very lucky since he was about to leave this damned world. And that he will be left and will continue to suffer and he would be free from the cruelty. He even pleaded to him mentally to leave him alone and die. And he guessed his prayer was answered when the boy turned on his heel._**

**_But that was the part where he was wrong._**

**_After five minutes the boy came back with a plastic raincoat that he probably purchased from the convenience store around the corner. And that was the last thing he saw before he finally gave up and collapsed._**

TBC...

Voice: That was kind of dark...

A/N: I...I agree...

Voice: I like this...

A/N: Then I'm glad you do...

Review... please!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have chapter 8 done!

Voice: Okay guys if you read last chapter... You'll figure out that we're going back to the past! 3 years ago!

A/N: If confusion arises, Gojyo and Hakkai will only be 15 years old in this chapter!

*INHALES* Saiyuki isn't mine and never will be! DX

A/N: Thank you for the beta aliendroid! You are awesome!

Plot: Son Goku is new in Chang An Highschool. He isn't the most confident boy in school either since he has a teeny tiny problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo, most popular boy in Japan comes to Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What will Sanzo do to win Goku's heart? Get ready cause this will be a crazy love story!

ENJOY!

Chapter 8: Reminiscing part 2

"Ah... Shit... Is it a bad day for Scorpio's or somethin'?" A red head asked as he scratched his head furiously. _First I almost lost my wallet. When I bought manga from the bookstore it suddenly started raining. Now I'm carrying a boy back to my house. My manga is getting wet dammit! I just bought it an' I haven't even had a chance to read it yet! Shit! It is an unlucky day for Scorpio's!_

Gojyo ran around desperately looking for Hakkai._ Dammit Hakkai I'm gettin' hungry here! Gimme a break will ya? I know you... You wouldn't do something as stupid as..._ Gojyo paused, ran his hand through his hair, and smirked. _Who am I kidding? You did something stupid before! Something so very stupid that I almost lost you because of it. Wait when did I become some squeelin' girl? Ah shit... I've been reading too many Saiyuki manga's; the character of Goku is starting to rub off on me! Maybe it's time to cut back._ He then leaned on a wall and sighed._ Now that I think about it... When did I start to love Hakkai?_

*SLAM!*

"Who're you calling anticlimactic?" The boy exclaimed at his just awakened patient. The patient was very much startled at what he thought was supposed to be "hell". "About time you woke up," The red haired boy said as he walked across the room, took a seat, grabbed a manga, and started reading. "I had my brother look up on you, he's a doctor by the way, and he said that I am not allowed to be in this room since I might cause trouble. He practically kicked me out and this is my room dammit! So you better shut up since I have to sleep on the couch for a whole week!" the boy exclaimed the manga obstructing his face.

"Oh. Um, of course," the brunette replied. After a few moments of silence the visitor built up the courage and asked a question. "... Uh, excuse me. Are you the one who helped me?" The redhead then folded his manga and sternly looked at him.

"Why? Are you mad?" He asked back.

"Huh?" His visitor exclaimed in surprise.

"That this isn't hell I mean... I take it you wanted to die."

The brunette was silent for a minute and sighed. "No. I'm, glad I'm still here. Thank you very much." The redhead then handed him a cup of hot coffee. His visitor gratefully took the cup.

"You were in a coma for a week. But you should be pretty much fixed up by now. I kinda shoved your guts back in, but you seem okay enough."

"I-Is that so, thanks," the brunette exclaimed as he sweatdropped.

The boy continued to ramble. "The doctor said you should be up in about a month. But until then, keep your ass under those covers. Cause I know that you'll just end up gettin' hurt if you start movin' around. Oh yeah... This is the first and last time I'll carry a dude to my bed. Got that?" the red head smirked while his patient smiled.

"Yes, sir."

A ten of diamonds and hearts accompanied by king of spades, diamonds, hearts were dropped. "Full house it seems." Gojyo stared at the cards that were discarded.

"Hunh. You're not bad at this. Though I'm going easy on you, since you're injured."_ Like hell I am_. He thought. The brunette laughed.

"Ah sorry about that." Gojyo took the cards and shuffled them. He was pretty pissed since this guy had already won every game they played. "You haven't asked me yet... About my affairs." Gojyo looked at the boy and sighed.

"Feh. Your business ain't mine," he exclaimed as he continued to shuffle the cards.

"I'm sorry, but... May I stay here until I'm well enough to move on?"

"Well, ya got somewhere to go?" Gojyo asked. His visitor shook his head and smiled.

"No. Though I have just one thing... I need to do."

Gojyo then distributed the cards and in a monotone said, "Is that right?"

"Oh! A straight flush- I'm sorry."

And that was the last straw for Gojyo. "GODDAMMIT! YOU SOME KINDA PRO?" The boy laughed softly.

"I'm sorry. I just have a knack for these things. But reading the flow of the game can only get one so far. Nothing comes without a bit of luck."

"Jack of all trades and master of none?"

The brunette then smiled and scratched his head. "I guess that's me."

"Then join the club." Gojyo's exclaimed as his lips curled to a smile. The brunette didn't say anything but just laughed silently.

"Ah Gojyo... Do you have a moment?" The boy asked as he stepped out of a room. Gojyo took his eyes away from the manga he was currently reading and looked at his patient, who had gotten better.

"You leaving already?" He asked.

The boy smiled as he took a seat. "Yes, but before I go I'd like to tell you something. I've killed a lot of people in the name of revenge. But really, more than anything, I did it for myself." Gojyo just silently listened to his visitor. "I have one last action to take, and then I'll accept whatever punishment I deserve. So thank you very much for helping me. Perhaps staying here spurred the epiphany of my sin."

Gojyo thought that this boy was rather calm for a person who has quite a back ground, but he pushed those thoughts aside as he asked. "Epiphany?"

"It's your hair and eyes Gojyo-san. They strike me as the color of blood."

Gojyo's eyes widened and he was struck with awe as the brunette looked at his face intently. His emerald eyes were dark and neither could say what those eyes were holding. Grudge, despise, anger, or sadness Gojyo can't tell.

The brunette continued. "The red that stained my hands, kept me grounded when I tried to escape the weight of my crimes. Your hair and eyes remind me of that." Again the boy looked at Gojyo's features and heaved a sigh. "They're like a warning, I suppose."

Gojyo was so speechless that he almost dropped the manga he was reading. But he regained his composure and smiled. " 's that right?"

"I'll be going then." The brunette said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Sure," Gojyo replied. _Maybe that's it. Maybe I wanted to meet him. I guess I'm not the only one, who sees blood in the red I was born with._ "Hey... " Gojyo called while the brunette turned on his heel. "Tell me something. At least, tell me what your name is?" There was this small silence where one was waiting for the other to talk.

"My name is..."

*Knock... Knock...*

"Hold that thought." Gojyo exclaimed as he stood up and opened the door."Yeah, yeah who is it?"

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm here to ask you something," a teen with blonde hair stood on the other side of the doorway.

*SLAM!*

TBC...

A/N: Was it good? I hope so!

Voice: Confused that Gojyo reads manga? Gohagosa switched it for the mean time since he's only fifteen... Dokugakuji won't give him cigarrette's either...

A/N: Also Gojyo lives with Dokugaku... he has a room of his own. But since Dokugaku isn't always around, Hakkai took this chance to confess!

Voice: I guess that's all we can say!

A/N: Hope to see you in the next chapter!

Reviews? I would gladly take them...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I think this chapter will be funny! Hey I'm back for chapter 9! I hope you'll like this chapter!

Voice:MAYBE...

A/N: Sarcastic bastard... Oh yeah There will be weird flashback's here... but really its based on the manga!

Voice: She's nuts...

A/N: *INHALES* Saiyuki... Isn't mine! WAAAHHH!

A/N: Thank you for beta'ing my story aliendroid! I'm at your mercy... uhuhuhuhu...

Plot: Son Goku is new in Chang An Highschool. He isn't the most confident boy in school either since he has a teeny tiny problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo, most popular boy in Japan comes to Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What will Sanzo do to win Goku's heart? Get ready cause this will be a crazy love story!

ENJOY!

Chapter 9 Reminiscing part 3

**"K-Konzen… Ten-chan… Ken-nii... Where are you ?" A young boy with dark chestnut hair cried in a dark alley. His eyes covered with large drops of tears while his face was all red since he had been crying for an hour now._ I'm scared, I'm so scared, Konzen, I wanna go home._ The boy continued crying as hard as he could.**

**"Hey," a cold voice said calling the boy's attention. The crying boy looked up and saw another boy with golden hair and deep amethyst eyes. His face held this annoyed scowl yet it slowly changed to concern when he reached his hand out. "You're lost right? Aren't you a little too old to cry like that?" **

**_Oh no... It's- It's a ... boy!_ "KONZEEENNN TASKETE!"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hold that thought," Gojyo exclaimed as he stood up and opened the door."Yeah ... Yeah who is it?"

"Sorry to bother but, I'm here to ask you something," A teen with blonde hair stood on the door way.

*SLAM!*

Gojyo slammed and locked the door in a split second. He then plastered his back to the door as if it would break down any minute now and that he had to stop it. The redhead's face was in total panic as he faced the brunette.

"IT'S THE FUCKING POLICE! THEY GOT YOU TRACKED DOWN! AND THEY'RE OUTSIDE! THEY USED A FUCKING KID TO GET OUR FUCKING GUARD DOWN!" Gojyo screamed. His visitor froze with his information. "WE GOTTA GET YOU OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

The emerald eyed boy was stunned at how Gojyo was acting._ Is he that determined to help me? But, but why?_

Gojyo's voice brought him back to reality when he suddenly screamed. "When I count to three I'll open the door and you run as fast as you can!"

"Uh, hai," The brunette responded. He reached for Gojyo and grabbed his shirt. "Why are you helping me?"

The red head faced him with intense eyes and then grinned, "I don't know, I just feel like it."  
The boy was speechless. But he just sighed and smiled. "I guess that's reason enough."

"Okay on the count of three. 1..." Gojyo held the handle on the door while the boy prepared to run. "...2..." He turned the handle. "..3! RUN!" Gojyo swung the door as hard as he could. Slamming the door to the wall he heard this weird sound: "GIKU!" _Gi... Giku?_ Gojyo didn't realize it, but he hit someone as he swung the door open. While the other boy ran as fast as a freaking bullet.

**"I honestly was, hoping to wake up in hell. I've felt that way since I lost someone dear." The brunette said as he poured coffee in a couple of cups. **

**"Your lover?" Gojyo asked as he held out his left hand's pinky.**

**"Well, yes. That's half of it." The boy smiled as he held his coffee. **

**"What ... Does that mean?" The red head asked as he nibbled on a rice cracker. **

**"She was my older sister," The brunette answered as he drank his coffee calmly. Too calm. And then there was this weird and awkward silence that surrounded the two of them. Then the emerald eyed boy broke the silence. "Do you think less of me?" The boy asked as his face altered from a composed emotion to a sad smile. **

**"Ah, whatever. I guess some people... go for that." Gojyo answered as he smirked, cupped his chin with his left palm, and continued nibbling on the cracker.**

**"It wasn't exactly talked about. We were raised in separate orphanages. Outside of that, we tried not to advertise the fact." The boy laughed softly. "When she was in danger, I didn't feel a thing. I was studying in my room while she was in the kitchen cleaning up. But still, people often have a sixth sense about loved ones, right?" He smiled as he held up his fore finger as if proving his point. The boy placed his hands together as if he was praying but he spread it like a table and leaned his chin on it. "Why was that I wonder? Why didn't I sense something and run to help?" The brunette asked himself as his face darkened with grief. **

**"Reality's a bitch. You can't blame all that crap on yourself. It wasn't because you didn't love her enough. Ah hell like I'm one to talk." Gojyo stated as he grabbed another cracker and ate it. "I don't have anything important in my life. I guess I wouldn't really know." The emerald eyed boy couldn't help but just stare at how Gojyo was acting. **

_**Just once, I think I wanna know. What exactly is love? Not that I want it particularly. You don't need love to get laid. The love I couldn't get, and the love he couldn't protect. We're watching illusions fade into a sea of blood. While blaming our own powerlessness.**_

"Wait... What did I hit anyway?" Gojyo asked himself as he swung his door closed and revealed a boy around 12 with dark chocolate hair.

The poor boy was plastered to the wall while his eyes were in spirals, his mouth hanging open, and he was babbling stuff like: "I'm not coming out on a shopping trip with Ken-nii ever again." Or, "I'm so unlucky." Obviously the boy had lost consciousness.

Gojyo's mouth dropped when he saw what he had just done to the poor kid. "Oh shit! Wh-What?" The red head exclaimed in panic.

"What the fuck did you just do?!" A voice screamed. Gojyo's face became pale.

_There's someone else,_ he thought to himself as he turned around and what he saw was the teen with blonde hair and dark amethyst eyes, who was almost the same height as him. The boy's hands were shaking, and his face was pale with fear. "Y-You k-killed him!" The blonde shrieked.

"I- I didn't kill him!", Gojyo denied.

"You just fucking did, you fucking asshole!" The boy screamed at his face.

"I said I did not!"

"You just did! He's not moving jack ass!" The banter between the two continued while the poor boy with brown hair continued to shed silent tears.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I see..." The blonde boy sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah that's what happened." Gojyo muttered as he fiddled with his thumbs.

"BUT THAT ISN'T A FUCKING REASON TO SLAM THE DOOR, DAMMIT!" The blonde screamed as he slammed his fists on the table while multiple veins appeared on his forehead.

"I said I didn't mean it! Give me a fucking break will ya?"

"Yeah right! You suddenly slammed the door on our faces when all I wanted to know was if you know that kid! He's freaking lost! And I was asking everyone but they don't know him! You have the last house in this freaking city!" The boy screamed again as he pointed to the crying boy that was sitting in a corner. Clearly this particular boy was avoiding company.

"I said I didn't mean it! I said I'm sorry! I said it was an accident!" Gojyo screamed as if he was having a screaming contest with this new visitor of his. The blonde gave up and flopped back on his seat.

"I can sense that you have this urge to chase that boy."

"Huh?" Gojyo asked in surprise by this sudden question.

"You want to follow him do you?" The boy asked again his amethyst eyes flared with intensity.

"Why the hell are you asking me?"

"I don't know I just have the vibe. I want to know why he's doing this too. He just caught my attention if that makes everything clear," the blonde muttered as he placed his hand in his cheek. "Hey Goku, do you want to come?" The boy called to the kid. Of course the kid twitched when he heard someone calling his name.

"Eh, but, I,"

"Too bad monkey! You're coming with us!" Gojyo grinned as he hauled the boy over his shoulder.

"IYAH! HANASE! I DON'T WANNA COME! HANASE!" The kid squirmed and screamed as tears came running down his eyes.

"He's scared of you cockroach," The blonde blandly stated.

"Yeah like you're one to talk cherry-chan!" Gojyo smiled a toothy grin.

"What the hell is up with the Cherry-chan shit?!" The boy yelled.

"I just want to go home," Goku mumbled to himself and cried silently.

_If letting him die is the kind of thing to do, then I must be one selfish bastard_

TBC...

A/N: The last part was kind of funny...

Voice: You seriously have loose screw on your head...

A/N: I don't care!

Reviews are very much appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Gohagosa here! Did'ja miss me? I'm back to update chapter 10! This will be the last part the Remiscing arc... which is sad!

Voice: No I did not miss you!

A/N: You are so cold hearted! Anyways I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update as fast as I used to since school has started and that work is piling up! But I do promise to update as fast and as soon as I can!

SAIYUKI ISN'T AND WILL NEVER EVER BE MINE!

A/N: Since Alinedroid has been so awesome to me... This whole Reminiscing arc is my little token of thanks for her ultimate awesomeness! As the usual thank you for the beta aliendroid!

Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?

MINNA-SAN PLEASE ENJOY!

Chapter 10 Reminiscing part 4

**"K-Konzen, Ten-chan, Ken-nii... where are you?"**

**A blonde haired boy brushed his bangs away from his eyes. Sighing he thought,_ Ahhh, I hate it when that old hag starts bitchin' about me. Give me a fucking break will ya'?_ But his train of thought stopped for a second and he placed a hand on his ear to listen to a peculiar sound. The sound was faint and was coming from a dark alley but he could tell that whoever was making the noise was crying. Grumbling with frustration he scratched his head and approached the sobs.**

**"Hey..." He called to a small boy who was crying into his arms. He was pretty annoyed at this guy since he looked twelve and he was still crying like a baby. _Dumbass,_ He muttered to himself. Yet the boy became silent for a minute and looked up to him. His enormous pools of golden eyes pierced through his cold and arrogant facade. The blonde boy sighed and reached out his hand.**

**"You're lost right? Aren't you a little too old to cry like that?"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gojyo held the blonde's shoulder and forced the younger boy to face him. "Hey blondie, you're like twelve or something now right? What do you think about red hair and red eyes? Do you think of it as something that threatens you? Or that I'm some kind of a freak show?" The blonde just blankly stared at the red head that was hovering over him.

"The color of blood. That guy, he thinks this red is for penance. And so do I. Call me greedy if you have to, but I want that guy to live," The red head exclaimed at the younger boy. But the boy just stared at his face for a few moments then swatted the red heads hands away from his body.

"You're as stupid as you look," The blonde muttered as he turned his back and continued to walk.  
"Wha?" Gojyo yelled irritated.

"Exactly what are you expecting?" he exclaimed as he straightened out his clothes. "I don't have anything against red hair or what you call freak shows. But do you really think that blood is the only red object in this world? If you hate red that much, you might as well shave your head right now."

"I think I'll pass on that one," Gojyo raised both his hands to decline. "OOOOWWWW!" Gojyp yelped in surprise. Facing back and rubbing a sore portion of his head he started screaming at Goku, "What the hell was that for CHIMPY?!" He yelled at the poor boy who cowered in fear at his voice in a quarter of a second.

"IM SORRY! IM SORRY! I-I JUST THOUGHT THAT YOUR HAIR WAS HOT!"The chestnut haired boy yelled as he closed his eyes and covered his ears.  
"Huh?" The red head asked in confusion.

"I-It's just that y-your hair was so red, I thought that it was burning! I'M SORRY!" He screamed as he scrambled away from the furious red head screaming about how scary the world is and how he will never step out of his bedroom ever again.

Gojyo stood there speechless as he stared at the retreating back of the boy. The blonde's words echoed in his head,_ You're as stupid as you look._

_**Exactly what are you expecting? I-I grew my hair out. I tried to save someone who I thought was important. But the one who wants to be saved, is me.**_

Suddenly the boy with chestnut hair slowly turned is head around as if he was looking for something. He was looking intently at the overgrown trees and the tall bushes.

"What is it Goku?" the blonde asked the boy.

"I-I smell blood," the boy muttered.

At the sound of the word blood, Gojyo suddenly tensed up while the other boy yelled: "Which way?"

Goku trembled for a moment and staggered a little bit until he got his footing. This earned a raise of an eyebrow from the blonde boy but he forgot when Goku yelled and pointed at a bunch of bushes,"Over there!"

"Right move!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The brunette smirked darkly and reached for his right eye.

"Be my guest. It's not as if I needed them." He said darkly to an older man who was holding a knife as he stabbed his eye and grabbed it.

"Please stop it!" A voice screamed as he was tackled by a boy from behind, causing them to fall on the ground. "Please don't do it! Aren't your eyes important to you?" Goku screamed with tears failing from his eyes, his brown chestnut hair was tussled as he grabbed the older man's collar.

"Was it you who said red implies repentance?" Another unfamiliar voice asked him from the brunette's back. "Repentance to whom? The gods? Sorry to break it to you buddy but the gods don't save anyone. You have to save yourself. You can choose to die, or you can choose to run. But dying alone can't change a thing trust me on that one. If you want things to change you're going to have to live," the blonde boy exclaimed as he took a step forward.

"Who're you? Are you defending this guy?!" The older man screamed.

"Not quite." Gojyo exclaimed as he walked up to the man's back. Then turning his back against him he said, "We know you want to kill him. Go ahead. We won't stop you. Just remember, people who kill can't expect to be spared. Karma sees to that."

The man ground his teeth and held his knife tighter. "J-JUST DIE, YOU SICKO!" He screamed as he ran to the brunette. But the boy wasn't fazed. It only took moments for the ground to be covered in blood.

"It doesn't matter where I look. It's always idiots as far as the eye can see," The blonde muttered as he ruffled Goku's hair.

"Can you walk?"The red head asked.

"Um yes," the boy said as he walked slowly.

"Hey, I want to show you something," the blonde called to the older boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the four misfits of people stood on the top of a hill, they all stared at the bare charred ground.

"What happened?" Gojyo said in surprise.

"A fire. Someone probably ruined the apartment a few days ago," the blonde explained.

"Not much is left is there?" Goku said sadly.

"So that's it then," The brunette slowly fell on his knees. "Again, I couldn't save her again."

The four gazed at the slow sunrise.

_**It's like all the conflict in us has vanished. Today all of us, have been brought together under this golden light.**_

That's when the sound of sirens was heard faintly from a far. It stopped as it surrounded the four of them. Goku panicked, Gojyo screamed "SHIT!", the brunette smiled calmly, while the blonde placed an annoyed scowl on his features.

From one of the police cars, a tall blonde with his hair tied at the nape of his neck came out in haste; panic and concern was shown on his face. Two more men came out, a man who had black hair that reached his shoulders and was wearing glasses, and another man with short black hair that was pushed to the back.

"GOKU!" The blonde screamed as he ran to the boy.

"K-K-KONEN!" The boy screamed as his eyes filled with tears and ran to the man.

"We were so worried about you!" The man with glasses exclaimed as he ran to hug the small boy.

"Ten-chan."

"Don't drive us crazy like this ever again!" The last man with short black hair screamed as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Ken-nii."

"Why did you get lost anyway?" The man called Konzen asked Goku.

"Ken-nii saw a liquor store and let go of my hand," The boy explained in tears.

Suddenly there was this murderous aura emanating from Konzen and Tenpou. Their eyes were burning with rage as they glared at Kenren. Konzen held a really thick book entitled "1001 most extreme ways to make someone suffer." While Tenpou took out his broken glassware of lab materials including his most dangerous chemicals. "PREPARE TO FUCKING DIE WHEN WE GET HOME," The two said in very scary voice, and perfect unison.

The blonde boy smiled at the warm scene while a police man rushed to the boys. "What happened here?!"  
The emerald eyed boy was going to turn himself in. Slowly he opened his mouth. "This boy was attacked by a crazy man!" Goku screamed.

"Yeah! When he was at home he was attacked by a group of men," Gojyo jumped in.

"He accidentally killed them. I guess one of them escaped and attacked him again tonight." The blonde boy muttered flatly as he crossed his arms.  
The police were dumbfounded. They were about to arrest the boy when.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Konzen yelled.

Tenpou fixed his glasses and sighed. "The boy's actions are considered self defense," He exclaimed as he took out his notes and jotted the information down.

"Yes, and that's why you can't lay a hand in this boy!" The blonde screamed.

"We-we'll see," The police said as they handcuffed the brunette.

The blonde boy placed a hand on the currently called criminal placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I'll win this case for you."  
The older man just smiled as he was taken away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**"Y-your hair was so red, I thought that it was burning! "**

_**Everywhere I go people say whatever the hell they want.**_

Gojyo held a pair of scissors.

**"But do you really think that blood is the only red object in this world?"**

_**Yeah yeah I know...**_

The sink was suddenly filled with red tresses of hair.

**"They're like a warning I suppose."**

_**Screw it. Of it all goes.**_

Gojyo smirked at his reflection.

**"I'm the one who wants to be saved."**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gojyo slung his jacket over his shoulder as he walked around town.

_When my hair grows back, it'll still be red. And my red eyes will always stare back from the mirror, but I'm starting to think that it's okay._

"Hey dude, is this the new volume?" Gojyo called at the store clerk.

"Yeah!" The clerk called back.

"Can I have one? Oh and tell granny I wanna buy an apple!" Gojyo exclaimed as he took an apple.

"This story is very catchy I must admit. And these are such a beautiful red, aren't they? Gojyo."  
Gojyo looked to his left and found a very familiar brunette he knew. "I guess so," The red head said with a smile. "Hey! On second thought make it six."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Goku hid behind the sofa while Tenpou was on all fours as he continued to coax the boy to come out since Gojyo and his friend had come to visit him. But Goku refused since he still had a terrible phobia of the red head. Konzen sat as he read a newspaper while Kenren laughed at the scene.

"Goku come here," The brunette settled down and called to the young boy. Of course the chestnut haired boy ears perked up when he heard his friend's voice.

"Nii-chan!" Goku exclaimed as he ran to hug his friend. Causing them to fall down on the floor laughing and giggling. Of course Gojyo just smiled at this scene.

"Hey chimp we got somethin' for ya!" Gojyo grinned as he handed the bag of apples to Tenpou.

"Gojyo-nii looks weird," Goku laughed heartily. "Oh yeah! Nii-chan! I never knew your name, can you tell me?" The brunette smiled warmly.

"It's Hakkai, Cho Hakkai."

"That sounds like a really nice name, I like it!" Goku exclaimed as he tackled his friend.

Tenpou smiled, while Kenren continued to watch, and Konzen started to crumple his paper slowly his face was red with unexplainable jealousy.

_**Hakkai.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I see, that's when I fell in love with him. _Gojyo smirked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I love you Hakkai."

Suddenly to his surprise. "I love you Gojyo."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Now I finally remember, that's when I fell in love with him._

Hakkai said with a smile as he fingered the lunch box he was carrying, "I love you Gojyo."

Yet there was another voice, "I love you Hakkai."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two men were surprised at the sudden voices they heard. They both decided to step out from where they were hiding and that's when they found out the greatest surprise of their lifetime. They both were on the opposite sides of the same wall.

"G-Gojyo!"

"Hakkai?!"

The two blushed crazily. Then Gojyo approached Hakkai and held his wrist. "Did you hear it?" He asked.

"Wha?" Hakkai exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm asking, did you hear it?" His grip on Hakkai's wrist got tighter and his red blood eyes demanded an answer. A desperate and straight answer.

"I might have," Hakkai said hesitantly.

Gojyo didn't have time for this denial crap. Hakkai heard it and he wanted an answer. Hakkai saw his face and he wanted to know what he was thinking. Hakkai said that he loved him and he wanted to hear it again! He then held Hakkai's shoulder, and pulled him into an intense and passionate kiss. Hakkai didn't even struggle and surrendered to Gojyo whole heartedly.

The red head ran his hand to top of Hakkai's chest, sliding the man's sweater up, and then pushing him against the wall. Again the kiss was initiated and his hands started to unbutton the brunette's shirt.

"G-Gojyo," Hakkai breathed. "No-not in here," he whispered in the redhead's ear. "I couldn't stop even if I wanted to," Gojyo exclaimed as he threaded his hands into the brunette's hair, kissing him again.

Tongues danced erotically for dominance. Hands roamed around getting as much contact as possible. Sweat started trickling down their faces.

_FUCK! This couldn't get any better I fucking swear!_ Gojyo thought to himself.

"Uhhh, Gojyo what are you doing to Hakkai?" A small and gentle voice asked them.

Gojyo suddenly withdrew from Hakkai and glared at the owner of the voice, while Hakkai quickly fixed his necktie.

"Oh, he was just whispering something in my ear Goku. What's wrong?" The brunette asked the freshman.

"Uhhh... Schools over," The boy replied.

"Huh?" Hakkai asked in surprise.

"Schools over," Goku repeated.

"WHAT?!"

OWARI!XD

A/N: So what do you think about it...

Voice: ... It's okay...

A/N: Alright! I finally got a compliment from Voice! ... Oh and for those who are interested in a picture of this Fic... you may also try my deviant art account...

Reviews? I would love to!

See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm back!

Voice: I know you moron!

A/N: Shut up! Oh, hey guys! It's Gohagosa reporting once again for a new chapter!

*HOLES UP IN A CORNER...* SAIYUKI WILL NEVER EVER BE MINE...

Beta by: aliendroid-san

A/N: This chapter will be kind of dark...

Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?

Chapter 11 Help...

Goku let out a heavy sigh, spread his arms, and let himself fall onto his small bed. He was very tired. Not because he did anything tiring, all he did was sleep in the infirmary all day, but because his mind was all jumbled up with stuff. Dreams, people, weirdo's who steal caps, hypocritical jerks who step on your head, blondes who throw deadly chalk, red haired librarians who crash into you, sprained ankles and many many more things.

"Oh god, what a day," the brown haired boy exclaimed to himself. Gojyo was out, probably to fish out some girls from the opposite dorm, which would surely get him into trouble. Goku didn't even know how the cockroach could get in there in the first place! Hakkai was out too. It was rare for him to be out, but Goku just shrugged the thought off and stared at the ceiling.

His eyes were as heavy as lead and his mind was very exhausted, but nonetheless his body demanded movement. He was hungry too, so he heaved his body into a sitting position and stayed there for a few moments. Deciding he had enough rest Goku proceeded to the kitchen to get a bag of crackers and a water bottle. "Hakkai will kill me later," He muttered to himself. Grabbing a jacket he put it on and slowly closed the door of his dorm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The lamps in the courtyard were already on. The air was very crisp and cold making Goku tuck his jacket closer to himself. He then paused, breathed the chilly air, and proceeded to his usual spot: the cherry blossom tree.

_It's so cold_, He thought to himself as he walked slowly. The wind blew on his face causing him to scrunch his features because of the cold.

_Oh yeah, winter is about to come. Which means, snow..._ The golden eyed boy rubbed his eyes gently when tears started to threaten to fall out of them. _Oh well, I'll just stay in my room again. And as much as possible avoid snow._  
Goku smiled when he finally saw what he was searching for.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sanzo took his glasses and wore them as he came out of the bathroom and dried his hair with a towel. Scanning his room, that was filled with unpacked boxes, his eyes landed on a small black cap that was on top of his table. His lips curled into a small smile as he looked at the cap. Of course nothing was special about that cap. It was just that it came from a very interesting young boy he met that morning.

"I wonder what happened to him after he was excused from class?" the blonde asked himself as he picked up the cap and scanned it. Adjusting his glasses he then heaved a sigh and stared at his room.

"Man, what a drag," Sanzo grumbled to himself as he scratched his head. "I think I'll take another stroll," the blonde said to himself as he grabbed a shirt and went out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Goku gave a small sigh of relief when he finally got to sit down. It really was not that easy to do it when your ankles were hurting. But nonetheless he took a seat on the cold ground.

_It's so peaceful, Ne?_ The boy asked himself as he nibbled on a cracker and looked at his surroundings. Yes it was very peaceful. So peaceful that you'd just stop and wish to forever stay in the tranquility and silence.

"If only I could live here, I wouldn't have to worry about anything." Goku mumbled sadly to himself. "I wouldn't have to deal with people. I could just lie in here and look at everything in sweet silence."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Around one of the dorms in school in the middle of a secretive session...  
A streak of Hakkai's hair suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong love?" Gojyo asked Hakkai as he placed small kisses on his collarbone. Causing the man to be distracted from what he was about to say.

"No. It's just that my Goku instincts were saying that Goku was thinking negatively again," Hakkai breathed as he tried to support himself and looked around as if he thought Goku would be there with them.

"You are such a mother and a worry wart," Gojyo said with a smirk. "But that's one reason why I love you."

"Now where we're we?" The emerald eyed boy asked as he hovered over the red head.

"You were on top," Gojyo replied with a smirk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At times like this the only thing Goku could do was be quiet. The chestnut haired boy wasn't very sociable. He disliked it when people came near him and he runs away when they passed his "stay-a-meter-away" boundary. He's very distant with practically everyone, even his own adoptive fathers and best friends, whom he used to love so much when he was a young boy. He was already far distant back then. It's just that when he started going to high school it became worse.

He rarely talked to anyone and just holed himself up in his room. That's why Hakkai demanded Gojyo to stay in the same dorm as Goku, because the boy almost didn't come out of his room. Hakkai had his connections to make this happen though. But since even Gojyo couldn't coax the boy out Hakkai had to come every day to check on them, and to get sneak looks on Gojyo's messed up hair in the morning including his topless physique. Hakkai would then cook them breakfast since neither of the two could cook, even if their lives depended on it.  
Goku stopped nibbling on a cracker and tucked his legs close to him as he placed his head on his knees. He just felt so sad, very, very sad. He didn't know why this was happening. Why was he that distant? Why did he seclude himself so much? Then a question appeared in his head.

**_Why am I so scared?_**

The question just dawned on him. A question that could be so easily asked, but could take you years to answer. His eyes started to water while his body was shaking severely. He was scared. So scared. Very very scared.

"M-my head!" Goku screamed as he clutched his head. Suddenly flashes of pictures that were very familiar whizzed through his head all together, and it was making his head hurt like crazy! Sweat trickled down his face as he saw a pair of eyes staring at him from his mind. His golden eyes widened. Those eyes were familiar. But he couldn't tell where he had seen them.

Suddenly an unknown force pushed him to the ground and hovered over him. Goku shrieked when he felt somebody touch his groin lightly. He heard the zipper of his pants being zipped open slowly. Then the hand grabbed his thighs and straddled them. He felt his jacket being opened followed by the buttons of his shirt. When his chest was finally half exposed, a tongue traveled around his chest and bit his collarbone, with enough force to make it bleed.

"SOMEBODY! K-KONZEN! TEN-CHAN! KEN-NII! HAKKAI! GOJYO! H- HELP ME! HE MMMMPPPHHHH!" The boy was silenced in a very carnal and brutal kiss. Goku's lips bled when the man bit his mouth harshly. It was painful. He couldn't push the guy off. He was too weak. His legs hurt. He wanted to call out for help but he didn't know if anyone would even come.

"H-have mercy I-I AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Tears fell from Goku's eyes as he fell slowly to oblivion. Pain enveloped his entire system.

_Somebody he-help..._

OWARI

Voice: YOU CRUEL HEARTLESS EXCUSE FOR A SADIST!

A/N: I'm not a sadist!

Reviews are very much appreciated...


	12. Chapter 12

Voice: You freaking dumbass! WAKE UP! (kicks gohagosa...)

A/N: THE HELL VOICE?!

Voice: Open the chapter already dammit!

A/N: Oh... hey! Im back to update my story... (yawns...)

Voice: I SAID WAKE UP!

*MUMBLES IN SLEEP ... SAIYUKI ISN'T MINE!*

Beta by: aliendroid-san

Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?

ENJOY!

Chapter 12 It's just a nightmare... WAKE UP!

Sanzo continued his stroll around the school grounds, all the while grumbling obscenities about his annoying packages. The wind had changed and become colder since winter was almost there.

"I should have brought a fucking jacket with me," The blonde cursed to himself. But since he was already a long distance from the dormitories he just decided to go on. One: since he was too lazy to get it. And two: he just wanted to get this over with.

Sanzo's hair blew in his face, which caused the blonde to sprout more swears from his mouth. It was not that he hated his hair, it was just that it was too long.

But his swearing sessions were interrupted when a boy started screaming bloody murder in the air, "SOMEBODY! K-KONZEN! TEN-CHAN! KEN-NII! HAKKAI! GOJYO! H-HELP ME! HE-"

The blonde's body automatically tensed when the screams reached his ear. "Th-that voice. Is it?!" Sanzo didn't waste a minute and ran towards the direction the sound was coming from, hoping that his assumptions were terribly wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_It hurts. Please, somebody h-help me. I can't._

Goku panted as pain coursed through his system. Tears rushed from his eyes asking for mercy and sympathy to be freed. Moans and pleads wishing for his release, yet fell into deaf ears, let his part lips. The brunette gasped and screamed when something foreign and unknown was pushing through him. Breaking him. His voice was hoarse from screaming this morning, and he couldn't use it to call for help either. The only thing he could do his helpless state was to ask for mercy. His wrists were bound in an iron grip holding him in position while his abdomen was pinned by a knee, he presumed. The carnal kiss continued, tongue thrusting in and mapping out every nook and crevice of Goku's mouth while his lips continued to bleed.

The young boy screamed again when his body was harshly shoved to the ground. "AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sanzo heard another scream in the air. And it was much louder this time which meant he was close! Then Sanzo suddenly realized something.

_This place._

The blonde stopped when he heard sobs. Heavy sobs that came from a boy who was lying down on the ground, clutching his head, huge drops of tears continued to fall from his eyes, and his body was shaking from indescribable fear.

"K-Konzen , T-ten-chan, Ken-nii, Ha-hakkai, Go-jyo... H-help." The boy continued to tremble as his bright golden eyes were deeply etched with pain.

"H-Hey!" Sanzo called to the boy as he rushed to his side and held his hands. Hands that were freezing and shaking.

_What the fuck is happening to him?!_ The blonde screamed in his thought. It didn't look like the kid was hurt and it definitely didn't look like raped. His body looked perfectly fine but his mental and emotional state wasn't very stable as one would think. Hissing and cursing, Sanzo scooped the boy up into his arms, stood up, and took one last glance at the kid before he gritted his teeth and ran as fast as he could back to the dormitories.

_Fuck this BULLSHIT!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bright blue eyes blandly stared at the retreating form of a certain blonde and a small boy. "Hazel?" a deep voice asked the lad with the icy blue eyes.

"Yes?" The lad called Hazel responded quite absentmindedly.

"What are we going to do about this?" The voice asked again.

"Gat, I myself have no clue yet. Let's just watch this scenario for awhile and see what happens," Hazel said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

The said Gat just stared at his master and nodded. "As you wish."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hakkai groaned as he cracked his shoulders gently.

"You okay love?" Gojyo asked from his back nervously.

Hakkai smiled grimly and creepily. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine since one person started getting rough at the middle part."

Gojyo blushed at Hakkai's words and protested, "Like your one to talk! You turned me into a fucking Christmas decoration with all your hickies!"

The emerald eyed lad chuckled softly, "That's to show everyone that you are OWNED and that I OWN you."

The red head then blushed even more and quickly clamped a hand over his neck. He knew that Hakkai was very stealthy about this stuff and assumed that he left one light mark or hickey right on his neck. The two were finally back in Goku and Gojyo's dorms and settled down at the counter of the kitchen.

"Goku! We're back!" Hakkai called to the small boy that he thought was still in his room. Moments passed and there was no sign or sound that suggested that Goku was inside.

"Hey monkey! Are you there?!" Gojyo called this time, but still didn't receive a response. Hakkai stood up and proceeded to the door of Goku and Gojyo's room. He then knocked gently on the door.

"Goku, are you in there?" the emerald eyed lad asked. But when they still hadn't heard a response Hakkai finally decided to open the door. The man's eyes widened when he found the boy wasn't there. "Gojyo! Goku is missing!"

"THE FUCK?!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sanzo finally reached his dorm and placed the, finally, calm boy on his bed.

_This kid sure has some fucking issues, _The blonde mumbled to himself as he sat on a chair and started smoking a cigarette.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Goku slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by a light.

"Wh-where am I?" The boy asked himself as he covered his eyes. The room looked the same as his room. The only difference was that it reeked of cigarettes.

"In my room..." A voice stated bluntly. The chestnut haired boy tensed up at the sound of a stranger's voice. He slowly looked to his side and saw a blonde who was smoking on a chair.

_IT -IT'S HIM! THE THIEF! HE'S BACK!_ Goku screamed in his mind as he looked at the blonde's face. _HE'S GONNA STEAL MY CLOTHES NEXT!_

45 minutes later...

Goku's eyes were completely dropping and his eyebrows furrowed. Disgusted line marks ran through his face and his mouth was slightly twitching. It had been 40 minutes or so since the blonde claimed that he brought him to his room. Goku was uncomfortable. One he didn't like to be near this guy. Two he didn't like getting close to ANY guy. Three the silence was driving him insane!

Goku had gotten used to people talking around him, not to him. But he never thought that in a million years he would be the one to have to initiate the conversation. The blonde wasn't saying anything either and wasn't even planning to start the conversation, but was just staring at him blankly as he smoked a cigarette.

Goku inch by inch had fidgeted backwards, trying to get some distance from the blonde as much as possible.

_If you aren't saying anything monkey then I won't either,_ Sanzo thought as he smirked inwardly when he saw how disturbed Goku looked.

_This is going to be a long day,_ Goku thought in defeat.

OWARI!

Voice: THE FUCK?! ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING?!

A/N: Come on... five more minutes...

Voice: FIVE MORE MINUTES MY ASS! GET THE FUCK UP!

Reviews are very much appreciated...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm back with the updates for chapter 13!

Voice: You're back to make us miserable again? Oh how sweet of you...

A/N: IM SO GOING TO KILL YOU...

*SAIYUKI ISN'T MINE!*

beta by : Aliendroid-san

Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?

ENJOY!

Chapter 13 He... smiled...

Konzen grumbled as he scratched his head furiously. He had so many test papers that needed to be checked and he fucking hated it. Especially when the spelling was wrong or when the student couldn't write his essay in the correct tense. He was very particular about this stuff since he was an English teacher. But tonight was a Friday so maybe he could slack a little bit. Suddenly Goku's face appeared in his mind. The face that was sad and very silent. That was a sudden realization for Konzen. He then glared at the infernal papers and grabbed a red pen.

_Oh yeah I gotta make it up to him for throwing that chalk at his face. What would be a good thing to do?_ The blonde sighed to himself and instead of going slow he started working faster than he was earlier.

*BAM! BAM! BAM!*

"FUCK IT KENREN! IF YOU'RE HERE TO ASK ME OUT TO DRINK AGAIN I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT STUFF TO DO!" Konzen screamed as he slammed his hands harshly on the table and stood up to open the door.

"H-Hakkai. What are you doing here?" The blonde exclaimed when he saw the about to collapse sophomore breathing raggedly on the doorway.

"K-Konzen-sensei! G-Goku's missing!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sanzo let out a small sigh, stood up, causing Goku to cringe in his spot, and made his way to the kitchen. The blonde was completely silent the whole time making Goku more and more uncomfortable. The atmosphere was already tense since Goku was already alone with a guy. To make matters worse nobody was saying anything.

Goku glanced at the alarm clock that was propped up on the desk across from the bed. It was already 11 o'clock and he'd still not gone back to the dorm!

_Hakkai will be very angry, and Gojyo will continue to make fun of me. While Konzen and Tenpou will scold me nonstop._ The brown haired boy thought as he covered his face in fear. Fear of the people who'll practically kill him if they find out where he had been.

Sanzo then came back to the chair he was previously sitting, took a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag from the cancer stick and exhaled the smoke. Glancing at the golden eyed boy he could not help but wonder what was wrong with this brat.

_What the fuck is wrong with this kid? Is he dumb or something? He seems rather fine and he was screaming earlier so what gives?! I mean he has been here for almost an hour and he still isn't talking! Agh, screw this bullshit!_ Sanzo thought as he grounded his cigarette on the ash tray.

"Hey."

"M-me?" Goku twitched as he pointed to himself nervously.

"Who the fuck do you think I'm talking to?! There are only two of us in this room!" The blonde screamed in absolute irritation. Sanzo was pissed at how this kid, no matter how freakishly annoying he was, could still look at him with those big adorable golden eyes!

"Wh-what's your name?"

All the brown haired boy could do was stare at the weird blonde. He was already a thief in Goku's eyes. Now he's not just a thief, but a weirdo too. Goku twisted the sheets and blushed, "G-G-Go-ku."

"What the-?! Say it clearly you fucking retard!"

"Go-Go-Go, Goku ."

"Hmmm, Goku huh?" Sanzo mumbled as he brought his cigarette to his lips. "I'll be blunt and get straight to the point, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Goku flinched. Nobody had ever asked him that, except for his family of course. Nobody had ever asked what was wrong with him. "I-I don't know," The boy answered as he averted his eyes from the blonde's gaze.

"What do you mean by you don't know?" Sanzo asked rather calmly as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"I- I, I don't know, anything," Goku repeated his answer as he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "A-All I know is that I'm scared." The boy then wiped his eyes since small droplets of tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes.

Sanzo face became pale as he raised a brow. _Shit! The sensitive type. Oh gods, I don't know how to deal with these types._ The small boy that was on his bed continued to whimper softly as he rubbed his eyes. That's when he felt a hand on top of his head.

"You're g-going to be fine. It was just a nightmare," Sanzo whispered as he ruffled the boys hair gently.

Goku just stared at the man that was shining like the sun. His back was against the light making his hair shine brightly while his deep amethyst eyes stood out from his face. The man's features were so bright that it almost looked like his face was surrounded by this beautiful golden halo.

That's when Goku noticed something._ He's holding me,_ His features contorted and he became pale. Disgusted line marks appeared on his face, sweat trickled down his face. The man was T-O-U-C-H-I-N-G-H-I-M-!

"K-k-k-ko," the boy stuttered.

"Ko?" Sanzo asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"KONZEN!" Goku screamed as he pushed the blonde aside and ran for his life. He didn't care if he left anything at all. He just wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. Like NOW! Spotting the door he then bolted it open and screamed: "KONZEN!"

Sanzo was sprawled all over the floor. His glasses were cracked, his hair was messed up, his legs were on top of his face, and he his lip was bleeding slightly. He was pissed, but at the same time he was also smirking.

"Omoshiroi*," he said to himself as he sat up and wiped the blood with his thumb. "You are a very interesting boy Goku," Sanzo stood up as he picked up Goku's cap that he had forgotten.

"A very interesting one indeed," the blonde muttered to himself as he laughed in excitement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Goku ran as fast as he could. He needed to get home! Back to the dorm! Back to where Hakkai and Gojyo are! Back to where Konzen would be waiting for him! He then stopped and leaned against a tree to catch his breath, his injury was hurting too.

"I-I feel weird," Goku mumbled to himself as he clutched his hand to his chest. _WHAT'S THIS FEELING? I-I CAN'T CALM DOWN! WHY AM I FEELING LIKE THIS?! I FEEL LIKE MY HEART IS DROWNING IN WATER AND I CAN'T BREATHE!_ The brown haired boy panicked as his face became very red and he started shaking. He then clutched his head, not in pain, but in deep confusion!

_WHY AM I HAVING THESE MIXED EMOTIONS?! I WANT TO LEAVE BUT NOW I FEEL LONELY! AM I GOING CRAZY OR SOMETHING?! _Goku screamed at his mind as he slammed his head on the tree.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Konzen, Hakkai, and Gojyo sat at the counter mumbling stuff. They were worried. They had already searched the whole school, called Tenpou and Kenren and asked for their help. Konzen grumbled, it wasn't like Goku to suddenly go missing. Yes the boy had a habit of leaving without saying anything but he always made sure to come back soon. The door slowly opened. The three raised their heads and glared at the door.

"T-Tadaima*," a familiar voice called. Konzen's eyes widened.

"GOKU!" Hakkai exclaimed as he ran to hug the boy. "We were so worried! And your head! What happened to it?!"

"I-I'm sorry Hakkai. I was just roaming around that's all," the boy said softly.

"So?" Konzen asked the boy as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, I crashed my head onto the wall," Goku muttered as he rubbed his bleeding forehead. "But I had fun!" Goku exclaimed as he smiled wide and then grinned.

The three were dumbstruck.

Realizing what he just did he blushed madly and slowly backed away from the three. "Oh, uh I- I'll change clothes and retire for the night okay?" the boy said as he went to his room.

The three just nodded silently.

"T-Then, oyasumi," Goku said nervously as he closed the door.

_Goku smiled,_ the three thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_WHA- WHAT DID I JUST DO THERE?! DID I JUST SMILE?! HOLY CRAP!_ Goku screamed in his head as he buried his blushing face in his pillow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Goku, I'll have to remember that name, _Sanzo thought as he lied on his bed and smirked.

OWARI!

*Omoshiroi = How interesting / intriguing

*Tadaima = I'm home

A/N: Were done here! Alright!

Voice: What should I wait for the next chapter?

A/N: Hmmmm... Thats a secret!

PS: I'm starting to get mental blocked... So if any of the readers wants to read something specific... just message me... Oh and I hope you had fun...

Reviews are very very very much appreciated...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is Gohagosa100 reporting again! OMG GUYS IM VERY SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE! I WAS SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL THAT I WASN'T ABLE TO WRITE IN TWO WEEKS! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE ULTIMATE INCONVINIENCE!

Voice: YOU ARE AN ASS! (flashes a knife)

A/N: IM SORRRRRYYYYYYYY! (gets chased by the knife)

*SAIYUKI ISN'T MINE!*

Beta'd by: Aliendroid-san

Awesome idea by: NeonPink2011-chan, OH MY KAMI! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR IDEA! I WOULDNT HAVE THIS STORY RIGHT NOW IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR AWESOMENESS NEONPINK2011-CHAN! THANK YOU SOOO MUUUUCCHHH!

Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?

ENJOY!

Chapter 14 My name is...

*BRRIIIII-click!*

Goku didn't hesitate in slamming the alarm clock. It was getting too annoying. _It's that infernal clock again,_ The brown haired boy thought as he placed his arm over his eyes._ I wouldn't need it anyways_.

"Hey that's surprising monkey. You're awake!" Gojyo exclaimed as he scratched his head.

Goku sat up, stared blankly at the red head, in a few moments he stood up, and left his bed. Gojyo raised an eyebrow. Goku usually freaked out when he saw him, but today it didn't really matter to him.

_Come to think of it, he has been ignoring my presence lately. It's like he doesn't mind it anymore,_ Gojyo thought as Goku continued to stagger to the door. The red head followed the boy with his eyes silently. The boy had gotten thinner since last week and his eyes looked terrible! _He doesn't look too healthy either. Has he been eating? Wait he hasn't eat anything since he came back! And those bags, what the hell happened to him? He looks like a freaking zombie in this state! Oh shit he might collapse any minute n-_

*THUD*

*CRASH! TINKLE! ROLL!*

"EEEKKKK! Goku! Oh my god, are you okay?!" Hakkai screamed as he dropped his groceries to the floor.

"SHIT! GOKU!" The red head screamed as well.

_I wouldn't need an alarm clock. I haven't slept in three days!_ Goku exclaimed in his head as disgusted line marks appeared on his face._ I'm going crazy aren't I?_ The golden eyed boy thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"WHAT?! GOKU COLLAPSED?!" Konzen screamed at his phone.

"K-Konzen! Keep it down. Its only 4:00 in the morning! T-The neighbors!" Tenpou exclaimed in a hushed tone as he tried to yank the phone away from the blonde's iron grasp.

"I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THE FUCKING NEIGHBORS! GOKU COLLAPSED!" Konzen screamed as he fought to pull the phone back.

"I-I understand that part but please! We don't want get kicked out do we?" Tenpou whispered trying to calm Konzen down. He was having a hard time balancing since he was holding the phone with both hands and has his leg on the blondes jaw in order to get Konzen away from the phone by any means.

"What happened to the squirt?" Kenren came into the picture, scartching his head while a cigarette hang by the corner of his mouth.

"Goku collapsed," Tenpou said in panic still trying to get the phone away from the rampaging Konzen.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"KONZEN! WAIT! EEEEKKK!"

*CRASH!*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"He's been very distracted lately. He didn't even eat anything yesterday or the day before that," Hakkai explained to the worried foster parents.

Konzen was very impatient, Kenren was tapping his foot, while Tenpou stood there listening to the two.

"Yeah, I didn't even attempt to steal his food for a joke," Gojyo confessed.

"But what could have caused this? I mean the kid is anti-social, but he never forgets about his health," Kenren announced as he placed his hands in his pocket and pulled out another cigarette.

"Whatever it is we've got to figure out what's bugging Goku, or he might die of malnutrition. His nightmares are bad enough to scare the living shit out of us!" Konzen exclaimed as he crossed his arms and sat at the counter and scowled. He wasn't very happy about whatever was happening to his son. It makes him feel guilty for some unknown reason. Buddha knows what.

Tenpou, who was usually the one who worried about Goku like a mother, besides Hakkai, was a little too silent about this matter. He stared blankly at the quarreling group in front of him. He then placed his arms on his hips and said something that nobody ever expected would ever come out of Tenpou's mouth: "Do you think Goku's in love?"

The room became very tense and silent. All eyes became as blank as a mirror. Moments passed before Tenpou heard they're response to his _"conclusion"_.

"NO!" The group screamed in utter unison.

"It's-It's impossible I mean Goku is just a kid!" Hakkai reasoned out.

"He's sixteen for god sakes Hakkai," Tenpou exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

"I mean who would fall in love with a boy who can't even stand being with someone else!?" Gojyo protested.

"Goku's not bad looking either," Tenpou answered flatly.

"Thats exactly the point!" Konzen screamed as he slammed his hand on the table.

"I didn't say someone fell in love with Goku. I said that Goku might be in love, and it's not impossible for Goku to be in love. He may be anti-social, but he's still human you know," The brunette countered the protest.

Kenren just couldn't take it anymore. Holding Tenpou's shoulders, he looked at the spectacled man with a pleading look. "Come on Tenpou please stop the jokes. We know you're smart and can get away with almost anything because of your reasoning, but-"

"Kenren, what makes you think I'm joking? I'm very serious," Tenpou answered with a very stern face.

Everybody in the room went silent again.

"But that was just an assumption," Tenpou added as he placed a thoughtful finger on his lips.

"TENPOU GENSUI!" The whole room screamed with rage, eyes glaring at the brunette as if he was a bug that was supposed to be squished.

"What? I was just stating the possibilities!" The brunette exclaimed as he raised his hands in surrender.

"WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

And so the day went on...

Goku opened the door and heaved a sigh. He had to make up for his tardiness by coming to school early. Another reason was that he woke up an hour earlier since he collapsed, which gave him 30 minutes to make up for his tardiness.

Goku then took a seat and sighed again. He skipped breakfast again because it seemed that his stomach didn't want to digest any food at all. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly. The golden eyed boy held his aching stomach and groaned. (For god sakes give me a break will ya?! You have been denying food for days and now you're asking for some? Come on make up your mind!)

"Are you really going to ignore me the entire time? Goku?" A voice came from his side.

Goku tensed up. He knew that voice! "Y-y-y-you," He exclaimed as his face flushed red.

"What? You look like you've just seen a yokai! Do I look like one?" The blonde snapped as he slung his bag over his back.

"Uh... N-No sir," Goku exclaimed as he averted his eyes from the blonde's gaze. The blonde raised a brow.

"Did you just call me sir?" Sanzo asked the boy.

"Um... Yes s-sir," The golden eyed boy continued to fidget away from the blonde.

"Sanzo."

"What?"

"My name's Genjyo Sanzo," The blonde said as he smirked and sat in the seat right beside Goku.

"Ah, s-someone's sitting there," Goku protested.

"I can always ask that person to trade seats with me. And I want to seat with you," The blonde mumbled as he cupped his cheek._ Hmm, I don't really say this crap, but I want to see how this kid will react._

Goku's face became very, very, very pale. This was the worst of the worst scenarios he could ever make up on his head: Was to get this blonde to become this close to him, and now he's saying HE WANTS TO SIT WITH ME?

The boy's face became very red, and he can't stand the heat. His hunger was getting the better of him. But what really bugged him was his heart was going crazy! Like really, really crazy! Ever since that blonde showed up, his heart had gone sky rocket! He was so nervous and he didn't know what to do! He's going crazy! Insane! Mad!

Sanzo could just smile at the silence that Goku had been giving him for minutes now. The boy may not be saying anything, but Sanzo knew that the boy was experiencing extreme discomfort right now._ I got you_.

"Oh, Son-san you're here. Did you come here to make up for your tardy last Friday?" Konzen asked as he entered the room slinging a book over his shoulder.

"Ha-hai" Goku answered softly. His eyes were half closed and the boy's face was red, and he was panting.

Konzen strode across the room and placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "You're boiling. I think you should go to the infirmary."

"A-Again Sensei? Why-" Goku was cut off when he saw the blonde's stern face.

"That is an order Son Goku," The teacher said flatly.

"H-hai," The boy said sadly as he picked up his bag and left the room.

Sanzo followed the boy with a silent look. He's waiting for a chance. A chance in where he will be able to sweep Son Goku of hisfeet in one single shot. And when Goku held the doors handle, Sanzo then blurted his thoughts, "Bye Goku."

Goku flinched and stared at the blonde who had just said goodbye to face then became redder, if that was even possible. And with a slight nod he left the room. Blushing.

Konzen stood in the room in utter confusion, _Did he just say goodbye to Goku?_

Sanzo smirked inwardly, _I have you now._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Goku lied down on one of the beds that the infirmary provided and gave a much bigger sigh. He wouldn't be able to graduate in this state if he kept on being absent from class. He might as well take this time and sleep while he could, or he might go back to his insomnia state again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hmm, I do wonder what happened to that peculiar young man. I haven't seen him for awhile now. And last Friday when I came back for him he already left,_ Kougaiji thought as he opened a door that led to a white room. He placed his bag on the counter. "He's such an interesting young man." He picked up the alcohol that was right beside his bag, and rinsed his hands with it. The red head soon looked around the room and smiled. "Well, it's quite peaceful isn't it?" The man asked himself as he looked around.

Kougaiji smiled as he placed a name tag on his shirt:

NURSE'S ASSISTANT

OWARI!

A/N: There will be a part two of this fic by NeonPink-chan still, so Please look forward to her idea and my fic...

Voice: See you soon!

PS: I'm starting to get mental blocked... So if any of the readers wants to read something specific... just message me... Oh and I hope you had fun...

Reviews are very very very much appreciated...


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Konichiwa minna-san! Genki desuka?

Voice: Speak English bro.

A/N: Awwww, Hey guys! It's me and I'm back! How are you guy's doing?

Voice: Much better...

*SAIYUKI ISN'T MINE!*

Beta'd by: Aliendroid-san

Awesome idea by: NeonPink2011-chan, OH MY KAMI! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR IDEA! I WOULDNT HAVE THIS STORY RIGHT NOW IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR AWESOMENESS NEONPINK2011-CHAN! THANK YOU SOOO MUUUUCCHHH!

Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?

HAI DOZO!

Chapter 15 Friend?

**"Seiten, are you okay? D-did he do something to you again?" A 10 year old boy asked another boy. The ten year old boy lightly touched the sobbing boy's shaking shoulder. "S-Seiten wh-what happened while I was gone?"**

**"N-Nothing, It just... hurts... a little bit," the brown haired boy shook his head gently as he tried to push the hand away from his shoulder. "L-l-leave," he said weakly as if he was hesitant to make this person leave.**

**The older boy was very surprised. "Seiten! J-just tell me what happened while I was gone!"**

**The boy named Seiten then started to throw a fit. His eyes were shut as he tried to swat the boy's hands away. "NO! I DON'T WANT NII-CHAN TO BE INVOLVED IN THIS! NII-CHAN IS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE! HE SAID THAT IF I TELL ANYONE... NII-CHAN WILL DIE!"**

**The older boy's glare intensified as he grabbed Goku's shirt, pushed him to the ground, took the seam, and rip it in half right through the middle. What he saw wasn't anything pleasing at all. Deep dark gashes ornamented the fragile boy's body, and these were accompanied by the darkest bruises he'd ever seen while the boy's sides and wounds continued to bleed. "S-Seiten, I-"**

**The boy didn't say anything, but cried helplessly on the floor, not in pain, but because his Nii-chan saw it when he knew he was supposed to hide it. His Nii-chan won't get hurt. Covering his eyes he cried loudly not wanting his Nii-chan to see his ashamed face. "NII-CHAN I-I I-"**

**The Nii-chan just couldn't bear how helpless his brother looked right now, he hugged him tightly. "It's okay. Hush Seiten. I'm right here," he said softly, tears rolling from his eyes, as he cradled the small trembling broken boy in his arms.**

**"N-ii cha-n It hu-rts"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goku bolted up from the bed, panting harshly. His eyes filled with tears as he trembled in fear. _It's one of the those dreams again,_ The boy thought as he gripped the blanket and twisted it as he continued to cry. _Wait, that's weird don't I usually forget what I dream about?_

"Oh Hello, you're awake now are you?" a familiar voice said.

Goku'a face shot up and became paler than it should be.

"So we've met again huh? How are you doing?" The voice asked as he approached the shaking Goku.

_IT'S THAT GUY! THE GUY FROM THE OTHER DAY! WH-WHY IS HE HERE?! ISN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE A STUDENT?! WAIT! WASN'T HE A LIBRARIAN LAST TIME?! AAAAAGGGGHHH! MY THOUGHTS ARE ALL JUMBLED UP!_ He thought as he frantically wiped his tears away.

The redhead just smiled at how funny the boy was looking right now. He was practically blushing and trying to dig a hole in the ground to sink into and hide. "Well anyways, you're awake now. That's good."

"Mmm, uh, y-yeah. T-that's n-ice." The boy responded.

The redhead stared at the freshman for a second. "You know we never told each other our names, have we?" he said as he took a seat by Goku and handed him coffee.

Goku's face became paler since the man was close to him. Like really close. Like super duper close! "N-no, we h-haven't exchanged names yet," he stammered as he averted his eyes from the older man and placed the cup on the table that was beside him.

"Hmm, well then I'm Kougaiji. Nice to meet you," the redhead smiled sweetly as he extended his hand to Goku , hoping the boy would shake it. But he was doubting his presumptions himself, since the boy had been shaking like crazy ever since he saw him.

Goku was surprised at the hand that was being offered to him. He inched farther from the man. "M-MY-MY NAME'S G-GO-KU!" he inched farther more. Panic shot through his system!

"That's a very interesting name, Goku. It's nice meeting you," Kougaiji said smiling sweeter each minute.

Goku can't handle it anymore and inched farther more. Unfortunately, "YEEEEKKKK!"

*CRASH!*

Because of his nervousness, accompanied by the strong friendly aura that Kougaiji was offering, he inched way too far and fell from the bed.

"Oh dear! Are you all right?!" The man scrambled up the bed and extended his hand farther to help the freshman that was sprawled all over the floor.

"Y-you're worried about me?" The boy asked surprised as he continued rubbing his sore head gently. His legs were entangled in the blanket.

"What the-?! Of course I am!" The redhead answered quite furiously.

"W-w-why?" Goku asked again.

"Because I'm your friend!" Kougaiji exclaimed. "You told me your name, I told you mine! Doesn't that mean we're friends now?"

"Fr-friends? We're friends now?" The golden eyed boy tried to confirm the redhead's statement as his eyes widened.

"Why? You don't think so?" Kougaiji asked a little too sad.

Goku was dumbstruck. He never had a friend before. If there was it was just his foster parents and Hakkai and Gojyo. So he was very startled to figure out that he had a "friend" in just a mere minute? Second? Moment?

"Uh, G-Goku are you okay?" Kougaiji asked as he waved his palm in front of Goku's eyes.

The boy then snapped out of his small trance and looked at the boy. "Y-yes! I-I-I'm fine!"

Kougaiji frowned and sighed a little sadly. "Look if you don't want me to be your friend at least we can settle to be acquaintances right?"

"I-I don't mind! Being, y-your friend," Goku mumbled as he hid his face in the blanket and blushed madly.

That was when Kougaiji noticed that the boy was cute._ S-such big, golden eyes. And his face is so adorable._ Suddenly reality pulled him back to where he was. "Of course Goku. I can be your friend. No that's wrong, I want to be your friend."

And that was the very first time that Goku smiled so happily in front of Kougaiji.

The redhead's eyes widened when he saw how happy Goku was. (H-He's so cute,)he thought as his face was tinted with a bright red shade.

*BRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!*

"EEEEKKK! IT'S THE LUNCH BELL!" Goku screamed as his face paled. He then grabbed his bag that was on top of the bed and ran frantically outside.

Kougaiji, who was left inside was as blank as the room. "H-He's so cute," he mumbled to himself as he covered his mouth and nose. His face was very red and hot. "C-ute. Holy-?! Tissues, tissues! Where are the tissues?!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goku continued running as fast as he could. "Hakkai will be very mad! He will be very very mad if I skip a meal again!"

"DAMMIT YOU FUCKING TRANSFEREE! DON'T GET COCKY WITH ME!"

Goku skidded to a stop. _Wh-what's goin' on?_ He asked himself as he stopped running and hid in the bushes hoping to find out what the screaming was all about.

"I SAW YOU MAKING A MOVE ON MY GIRL! DON'T YOU FUCKING DENY IT!" screamed a man as he pointed at a blonde.

_Wh-what are they doing here and, wait! This is the back of the school right? I-is somebody getting bullied right now?!_ The golden eyed boy gasped in his mind as he strained his eyes to see who the victim was.

"It sounds like your girlfriend's more a whore than you think then," smirked a blonde as he glared at the upperclassman.

_Mr. S-Sanzo?! Wh-what is he doing here?! Why is he-?!_ Now Goku's head was more confused than before. He started to grip his head in utter confusion as his eyes continued to swirl into spirals. _Why is Sanzo here?! What did he do?! I-I-I-I WHAT SHOULD I DO?!_

*CRASH!*

"H-huh?" Goku mumbled as he scrambled up to look back at the scene.

Sanzo was sprawled on the ground, unmoving. While the upperclassman started laughing since he knew he had Sanzo, the hottest singer in Japan, cowering at his knees.

Goku began to feel sick again. He remembers this scene! He continued to stare at Sanzo's unconscious form while his mind went into a state of shock and became blank. "N-Nii-chan," the boy mumbled to himself as he was on all fours, tears cascading from his eyes. "N-Nii-chan was hurt be-because I told the truth. Nii-chan was hurt because I didn't lie!" Goku gripped his head again as he started to cry even more. The poor broken boy then saw the upperclassman raise his fist again and this time Goku didn't hesitate to move.

"IM GOING TO BEAT YOU UP REAL GOOD, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Suddenly there was a force holding his arm.

"WHAT THE-?!"

"Please, don't hurt Nii-chan anymore. It-it was my fault! Hurt me! But don't harm Nii-chan." Goku cried in the man's sleeve, soaking it.

"WHAT THE-?! WHERE THE FUCK DID HE COME FROM?!" One of the companions exclaimed.

"GET THIS FUCKER OFF ME!" the man screamed as he started flailing his arms around and hitting Goku on the head or anywhere his fist could land. But the boy laid unmoving and didn't even release a single bit of his iron grip.

"FUCK YOU KID! I SAID LET GO OF ME!" The man screamed again. Goku continued to cry as his face started to bleed. Blood trickled down his forehead, then his mouth, then down and splattering his uniform.

_Fuck! An uppercut! I got careless on that one. I should work out more or something._Sanzo who started to regain a little of his composure started to grumble obscenities until he saw what was happening. _G-Goku ?! What's he doing here?!_ The blonde saw how injured Goku was when he saw blood starting to fall on the grass, Goku's blood.

"LET GO OF ME!" The man screamed again as he was about to land the final blow to Goku's face.

_I'm Dead_, Goku thought as he braced himself for the fearful impact.

_NO!_ Sanzo's eyes widened in fear and panic as he saw what was about to happen to Goku.

"Goku! Where are you? It's lunch time!" A voice called.

"FUCK SOMEONE'S COMING! RUN!" The man screamed as he hit Goku one last time in the gut and this time, with success, the small boy definitely released his hold of the man.

Hakkai had been looking for Goku for awhile now. He was quite surprised when Goku was late for lunch. Yes he hadn't been eating for the past few days, but the two of them agreed this morning that if he continued his bad practice he would be banned from going outside the dorm, which was the only thing Goku did since he didn't like to socialize. So it was unusual for Goku to be disobeying him. One: since Goku was scared of him, and Two: since the boy's only source of enjoyment was about to be taken away.

*CRASH!*

"What was that sound?" The emerald eyed man asked himself as he pushed his way through the bushes. "Goku, Are you in-?! G-GOKU! G-GOJYO! GOJYO! COME HERE! QUICK!"

Goku lay lifelessly on the ground, face all bloody and beat up, as he sighed in relief inside his head. _H-Hakkai-niichan, you're here._

Then everything went black.

OWARI!

A/N: Did you like this chapter Voice?

Voice: I'm fine with it.

A/N: Uwah... so blunt... Oh yeah anyways, I'll be having a new character coming in on the scene! I hope you'll be gentle on him.

PS: I'm starting to get mental blocked... So if any of the readers wants to read something specific... just message me... Oh and I hope you had fun...

Reviews are very very very much appreciated...


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: ALRIGHT! ANYBODY EXCITED TO READ CHAPTER 16?!

Voice: NOBODY IS EXCITED...

A/N: (devastated face then cries in a corner...)

*SAIYUKI ISN'T MINE!*

Beta'd by: Aliendroid-san

Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?

HAI DOZO!

Chapter 16 It's a duel

"Uwah! I hate it! This is such a pain in the ass!" a boy screamed as he wiped sweat off his brow, and continued to drag the huge bag from his back. He held unto his walking stick, he probably found somewhere on the road earlier, and continued climbing up the steep hill.

"Why does that stupid school have to stand on top of a freakin' hill?!" he wailed in utter frustration as he held his walking stick tighter. "I mean, really, I know they want to isolate the school from the outside world, but this is just freaking ridiculous! No I have to do this for Goku! I have to see him again! I studied really hard to get into this school! And I even ran away from home just to get here! I can't turn back now!"

The boy then tied his long hair in a bun. "I'm back, Goku, I've come back for you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Then we'll be telling Konzen-sensei that Goku's alright," Hakkai said as he closed the door of the infirmary.

Sanzo glanced at Goku's unconscious form for like the 27th time in the last ten minutes, and seriously it was starting to piss Kougaiji off.

"Will you hold still?! I'm still trying to put the disinfectant on your face you know?!" Kougaiji hissed irritated at the blonde.

"Tch!" Sanzo ignored the redhead completely by turning his head to the side.

"You know, you may be an idol, but your attitude SUCKS," Kougaiji said bluntly as he dabbed a ball of cotton with disinfectant on it on Sanzo's swollen cheek.

"WHAT THE?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Sanzo screamed as he stood up fuming with rage.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Your pretty selfish too, which makes you suck more. Anyways, sit down so I can finish putting this on your face." The redhead gestured the blonde to sit down. _He is so predictable._ The man sighed as he dabbed the cotton back on Sanzo's face. "What happened? Why was Goku hurt? Did he get into a fight or something? He's not the type to fight though."

The blonde hissed as the object made contact with his face. "Isn't it obvious you blockhead?! He got into a freakin' fight!" Sanzo said as he glared at the redhead.

"Didn't I just say Goku's not the type to fight with anyone? He looks too frail and weak for that," Kougaiji said bluntly as he pulled back and took a patch out of one of the shelves beside him.

Sanzo sat there silently for a few moments glaring at the floor as if there were bugs crawling all over it. That's when something clicked into his head. "Did you just call him Goku?" he asked the man who was coming back to his chair.

"Oh yes, I called him Goku. Is there something wrong with that?" Kougaiji asked as he placed the patch on Sanzo's cheek.

**Sanzo's Anger Meter : 20%**

"He's such a nice boy. He may be very silent, but he does know how to smile once in a while," the redhead said as he just looked at Sanzo.

_Goku smiled for him?!_ The blonde thought furiously.

**Sanzo's Anger Meter : 80%**

"Wh-What are you to Goku?" Sanzo asked.

"I'm his friend," Kougaiji said as he looked at Sanzo in a thoughtful way. _Well, just this morning._

_WHAT?! HE'S A FRIEND?!_

**Sanzo's Anger Meter : 200%**

Sanzo's eyes were burning with rage! He couldn't believe that Goku had this guy for a friend! And he was very very very UPSET!

"I think he's very cute too. I won't be surprised if I ever fall in love with him," the redhead said in a joking kind of way.

**Sanzo's Anger Meter : 1000%**

That ultimately was the last string for Sanzo. His anger flare burned up even more. His killing aura evolved into total bloodlust. He wasn't just thinking how he could murder this 'Nurse's assistant' brutally. He had already gone way ahead of that. _I want to see him suffer in hell, in nirvana, in limbo, in the river styx, in oblivion!_

Kougaiji perked an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

The blonde stood up and glowered at Kougaiji who was sitting down. "I don't know who the FUCK you are. All I know is I-WANT-YOU-TO-STAY-AWAY-FROM-GOKU! Don't ever come near him! Even if you're his friend!"

The redhead snickered and looked at Sanzo mockingly. "And what right do you have to say that? Are you his lover?"

"HIS SOON TO BE!" The blonde yelled at Kougaiji's face.

"Oh? Do I sense some kind of jealousy here?" Kougaiji smirked.

_THIS GUY IS SERIOUSLY PISSING ME OFF!_ Sanzo thought as he gritted his teeth. "NO! I'M NOT JEALOUS! I DON'T POSSESS SUCH FEELINGS! BECAUSE I'M POSITIVE I WILL MAKE GOKU MINE!"

"Oh really? Sorry to break it to you buddy, but I assure you Goku's going to be mine," Kougaiji smirked as he covered his rather amused smile with his hand.

"DON'T GET COCKY WITH ME YOU LITTLE SHIT! I ALREADY SWEPT GOKU OFF HIS FEET!" The blonde screamed.

"And you think you can impress me with that? May I remind you that Goku is already my friend," said the redhead.

Sanzo froze on the spot.

Kougaiji then smiled evilly, "Then let's make this a duel."

"WHA?!" Sanzo exclaimed.

"A duel. A duel to see who wins Goku first. The first person to make Goku his wins," Kougaiji said in a very mischievous grin.

"What are the conditions?" Sanzo asked as he slowly calmed down.

"Oh you're interested?"

"Of course! Because it's Goku! Now say what the conditions are already!"

"Hmm, one: Riches are forbidden. I know you. You're Genjo Sanzo, the hottest singer in Japan which means you're rich. So extravagant gifts too win Goku is out of the question. If you want to give him something, it should be out from your own pocket. Two: We can use as much connections as we can, but only within the school grounds."

"BASTARD! YOU'RE A WELL KNOWN GUY IN THIS SCHOOL! YOU'RE AT AN ADVANTAGE!" Sanzo screamed in anger.

"Yes, but you're pretty well known yourself. And, third: Methods or plans that consist of Goku having a possibility of getting hurt is definitely out. So no super hero antics wise guy!" Kougaiji said as he looked at Sanzo.

"Well then it's my turn." Sanzo said as he crossed his arms. "One: No sneak kisses or any kind of intimacy, UNLESS it's Goku who makes the move! Or I may cut your hand off! Two: No seducing of Goku either! If we want him to fall in love with us we have to do it fair and square. And last but not least, Three: Goku must never know about this! Do you agree?"

"It's a deal, done!" Kougaiji said with a smirk.

"Then let's begin." Sanzo said as he glared at the red head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Anou! Do you know someone named Son Goku in this school?" a boy with his hair in a bun asked a girl.

"Son Goku? The brown haired freshman?" The girl asked.

"Uh, yes," The boy answered.

The girl placed her finger on her lips and gave a thoughtful look. "Hmmm, I don't know, but I think he was brought to the infirmary."

"WHAT?!" The boy screamed, which startled the girl, but he regained his composure quite quickly and asked, "Where's the infirmary?"

"It-it's in building 2, fourth floor, last room to the right."

"Thank you very much!" The boy exclaimed as he held the girls hands together, making her blush.

The boy was already running as fast as he could just as soon as the girl said, "Y-yeah sure, you're very w-welcome."

_Goku I'm finally here! Just wait for me!_

OWARI!

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter!

Voice: zzzzz

A/N: JERK!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This is the next installment of my fanfic! Hooray!

Voice: Shut it! I'm watching anime...

A/N: ass...

*SAIYUKI ISN'T MINE!*

Beta'd by: Aliendroid-san

Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?

HAI DOZO!

Chapter 17 Wild Goose Chase

Goku sat on the bed. His right hand was holding a cup of coffee, while his other hand was holding tea.

Sanzo and Kougaiji had been glaring at each other ever since Goku woke up. Sanzo sat by Goku's left, while Kougaiji sat by Goku's right. Of course Goku being innocent and all, didn't notice anything. He was just a little bit confused.

_Wh-why are they so attentive today?_ he asked himself. _H-how should I put it? They're very, um, is caring the word? _"Oh, um K-Kougaiji, this is Genjo Sanzo. He's my classmate, and S-Sanzo, this is Kougaiji," Goku introduced the two to each other.

"Goku! I'll take that cup of coffee, it must be very heavy for you," Sanzo exclaimed as he snatched Kougaiji's cup away from Goku's hands.

"Then that tea must be hot for your hands. Here let me help you," Kougaiji said as he gently took the other cup from Goku's other hand.

"Uh, aren't you going to shake hands or something?" Goku asked the two.

"Oh yes, of course! How silly of us," Kougaiji said as he extended his hand.

Sanzo smiled. Even though it was against his mental, physical, and emotional will he still extended his hand. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet a friend of Goku's."

The two shook hands.

Intensely shook hands.

Gripped each other's hands.

Crushed each other's hands.

Smiling so hypocritically.

_Oh look! Goku introduced me first!_ Kougaiji thought childishly.

And as if Sanzo knew what Kougaiji was thinking, _HA! But I'm his classmate! SO SUCK MY DICK!_

_My, what vulgar words! Let's see from here on,_ Kougaiji said as he smiled and withdrew his aching hand.

Goku started to laugh at the thought that his two acquaintances/friends were "friends" now.

Kougaiji and Sanzo froze to their spots.

Goku was smiling so happily. And what made it better was that it was, real.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gojyo leaned on the balcony as he took a long drag from his favorite cancer stick. School was over, they already informed Konzen-sensei, Tenpou-sensei, and Kenren-sensei, now he was just waiting for Hakkai to go home with him. He exhaled the smoke and sighed. "I wonder who attacked Goku like that. Did he do something wrong? No, Goku isn't the type to butt in to other people's business. Did he witness something he shouldn't have? Wait, yeah that must be it." The red head continued to stare across the sky as he enjoyed his leisure time.

Everything was quiet, yes it was quiet, until, "GOOOOKKKUUU!" A voice screamed as something fast ran past Gojyo's back like a projectile.

It was so fast that Gojyo didn't even see who it was. He didn't even know if it was human! "WH-WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Gojyo screamed as he fell to the floor. His shirt all ruffled and his hair was wildly all over his face. _WA-WAS THAT EVEN HUMAN?!_ He thought as his face became pale. _Wait, did I hear it right? Did he holler Goku's name?!_ the red head thought in total panic as he scrambled back to his stance. "HAKKAI! HAKKAI!" Gojyo screamed as he ran as fast as he could to find the brunette.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Konzen sat in his classroom with his doors wide open. One: when he's done, he will be able to run straight at the door to see Goku. Two: it's just too freaking hot in his classroom. "BULLSHIT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED THEM TO MAKE THIS FUCKING ESSAY! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THIS I WOULD BE BESIDE GOKU RIGHT NOW! THIS IS TOTAL BULLSHIT!" the blonde screamed in utter frustration as he threw his pens around.

"GOKU! DAMMIT WHERE'S THE INFIRMARY?!" A voice screamed down the corridors.

"DAMMIT YOU BRAT GET BACK HERE! WHY ARE YOU CALLING GOKU'S NAME!? AND STOP RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" Kenren screamed as he passed Konzen's door and swung a mop around like a madman.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD FART! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU! I HAVE TO FIND GOKU! AND YOU'RE RUNNING TOO!" The boy screamed as he turned around and stuck his tongue out at Kenren, then ran again.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-! GET BACK HERE!" The brunette screamed as his grip on the mop tightened and ran after the boy.

Konzen was on high alert now. _Why is he calling Goku?! Does he know him in anyway?!_ Suddenly another fast object passed his back.

"GOJYO! STOP DRAGGING ME!" Hakkai screamed as he grabbed on Gojyo's sleeve. "YOU'RE CHOCKING ME!" the man screamed.

"WHA-WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Konzen screamed as he joined in on the ridiculous parade of "chase that boy".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenpou released a sigh of relief as he placed his history book in a case. "Now that I'm done, I'll see how Goku's doing," he said as he took off his glasses for a minute, massaged the bridge of his nose, stood up, and proceeded to the door. "That boy, I wonder what really happened. But knowing Goku, he probably just saw something he shouldn't have and stuck his nose into it," the man mumbled to himself as he locked the door of his classroom and walked towards the infirmary.

"GOKU! I'M ALMOST THERE! DON'T WORRY! I'M HERE!" A voice screamed from Tenpou's back.

"Oh, I wonder what- " But Tenpou wasn't able to finish his sentence when his body collided with the boy's shoulder causing him to spin on the spot. "WHOAWHOAWHOAWHAOWHOA!" the older man exclaimed as his body continued to spin.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" Kenren screamed as the mop he was swinging around got snagged on Tenpou's lab coat, making him spin even more.

"K-KENREN?!" Tenpou exclaimed as his eyes landed on the man.

"HURRY UP HAKKAI!" Gojyo screamed. "HE'S GETTING AWAY!" The red head screamed as he continuously dragged the green eyed man.

"G-GOJYO! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" The brunette screamed as his foot tripped the spinning teacher.

"EEEKKKK!" Tenpou squeaked as he fell backwards.

*CRASH!*

"Owww," The spectacled man groaned as he rubbed his sore head.

"WHAT THE-?! COME HERE TENPOU! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING LYING ON THE GROUND LIKE THAT?!" Konzen exclaimed as he grabbed and dragged the man by the collar of his lab coat, like a dog.

"K-KONZEN! I CAN'T BREATHE!" The man struggled and chocked to get free from the blonde's brutal clutches.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanzo continued to glare at Kougaiji, while Kougaiji did the same. And Goku just sat there quietly._ I-is it just me, or has the atmosphere kind of got dark?_ the boy thought as he clutched the sheets.

Kougaiji just sat there smiling.

Sanzo just sat there smiling.

Goku sat there without saying anything.

"IS THIS THE INFIRMARY?!" A voice screamed from the outside. "DAMN IT'S LOCKED!" The voice screamed in frustration as it rattled the door. "UUUUURRRYYYAAAAHHHH!"

*CRASH!*

The boy, basically, kicked the door open. He then came barging into the room, his fists clenched, and with a face that was shadowed with anger.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Sanzo screamed as he stood up and made a shield with his body blocking Goku protectively.

The boy shot Sanzo a very malicious glare. He was very mad. But, "G-Goku is- is it you?" the boy asked Goku with trembling hands.

"Umm, yes, m-my names Goku," the brown haired boy said.

And when Sanzo got caught off guard, the boy ran, and tackled Goku on the bed. He hugged him tight.

"OH MY GOD GOKU! I FOUND YOU! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" The boy cried as he nuzzled his cheeks against Goku's, tears streaming down the boy's cheeks.

_WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY?! HE'S GETTING WAY TOO FAMILIAR WITH MY GOKU!_ Kougaiji and Sanzo screamed inside their minds. They definitely wanted to skin, "whoever" this guy was alive. And by "skin" they really meant it.

Goku who was filled with unexplainable confusion asked the boy, "Um, excuse me, but may I inquire who you are?"

OWARI!

A/N: Okay guys, I'm done!

Voice: Thank you for reading this *bleeep* she made.

A/N: (face darkens) What did you say?

Voice: (pales...)

Note: Hey guys! I have made a few pictures about this fanfic on my deviant art account. I hope you are willing to look it up if you have time.

Reviews are very much appreciated...


	18. Chapter 18

*SAIYUKI ISN'T MINE!*

Beta'd by: Aliendroid-san

Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?

HAI DOZO!

Chapter 18 Nataku...

**_I love your smile._**

**A small boy cried as he was carrying his saru plushie under his arms. Big drops of tears were rolling out of his golden orbs, tiny fragile hands wiped the gigantic tears away from his face, and a very unhappy feature spread across his face.**

**"Seiten! Good morning!" a boy about four or five, with his hair in a bun exclaimed as he flailed his arms like an airplane and ran to the small boy. The boy definitely had a cheerful demeanor which was one reason why he was troubled when he saw the boy crying. "Wait, are you crying?" he asked as he held the boy's small hands.**

**The boy, named Seiten, shook his head in silence as he continued to vigorously wipe his tears.**

**"I know something happened! Because you are crying! Who made you cry?! I'm going to kick their butts!" the small boy proudly proclaimed as he pounded his right fist to his chest as if he was the strongest and toughest man on earth.**

**Seiten paused in his crying as he looked at the peculiar boy with those big shiny golden orbs. His tears came to a halt when he heard the kid's words.**

**"So don't worry Seiten! I'll protect you! I promise I'll protect you forever and ever!" the boy proclaimed again, this time holding the boy's small hands as he smiled wide and looked directly into his eyes. "I promise, I'll make you happy. So for the mean time, continue smiling for me okay?" the boy pleaded sincerely.**

**Seiten, who was dumbstruck, didn't know what to do! But he did the perfect thing to make the scene complete. He smiled, wide and happily, as if he just smiled for the very first time in his entire life.**

**_I definitely love your smile._**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Um, excuse me but may I inquire who you are?" The boy was speechless. He didn't know what to say. His mind went to a complete state of blank. "Um, excuse me sir but," Goku started but he was automatically cut off when he saw the boy's features.

His sweaty pale face was tinted with shock, his long elegant eyebrows shot up in disbelief, his slender lips was slightly open, and his golden eyes wide, then filled with tears that started running down the sides of his face. And he just sat there, looking straight at Goku without saying another word.

Goku's face softened as he saw the boy's hurt expression.

"I-I'm sorry, I- I must have scared you," the boy said as he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "I-I think I got the wrong person," he mumbled as he climbed off Goku, bowed, and then suddenly ran outside.

"W-Wait!" Goku called as he reached for the boy. "Wait for me Nataku," He mumbled to himself as he saw the retreating form of the "stranger". But his call wasn't heard as the slamming door clouded his voice. _WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST CALL HIM?! DID I JUST CALL HIM NATAKU?! WHO'S NATAKU?!_ The boy screamed in his thoughts as he blushed severely.

Sanzo and Kougaiji couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and be confused at what just happened.

_Who was that boy?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"KENREN! DO YOU SEE HIM ANYWHERE?!" Konzen screamed.

"NEGATIVE!" the man answered back.

"I don't see him anywhere either sensei!" Hakkai exclaimed as he looked around.

Tenpou just stared at how frantic and panicked everyone was from a corner. He placed a thoughtful finger to his lips, _If this kid knows Goku, then he might be able to answer some questions I need to-?!_

"THERE HE IS!" Gojyo screamed as he pointed at a running boy.

"GET HIM!" Konzen screamed.

"Everyone wait!" Tenpou exclaimed at the insane group. "YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON! HE ALREADY LEFT 30 MINUTES AGO!"

"WHAT!?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Didn't I tell you it was futile?" a voice said to the boy.

"Fuck you, I didn't ask for any of your criticizing _big brother!_" The boy hissed as he vigilantly wiped tracks of tears off his face and glared murderously at the owner of the voice.

The person gritted his teeth and snarled. "Mention that name again and I might kill you," the voice said maliciously.

"Why are you so in denial? That's what Seiten called you before!" the boy exclaimed as he stood up and brushed dirt off his pants.

"I have no reason to continue this conversation with you anymore. Goodbye," the voice harshly said as it strolled away.

"Tch, Asshole!" the boy screamed as he stomped his feet and flailed his arms in utter frustration. But after the person went away, and he was alone again, the boy stilled, slumped to the wall and continued to cry as if his whole world depended on it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goku slowly walked back to the dorms, as Sanzo supported him.

_I don't fucking know why the hell am I doing this,_ Sanzo grumbled as he continued to support the boy.

_Uwaaah, S-Sanzo is very close! Wait, shouldn't I be freaking out right now?! Why-why am I feeling so... secure?_ the brown haired boy asked himself as his blush deepened. "Th-Thank you very much for helping me Sanzo," Goku said as he bowed his head.

The blonde then raised an eyebrow. "It's no problem," he said as he slowly let go of Goku. The boy continued to bow his head as he reached for the door knob which annoyed Sanzo. So he took a hold of Goku's shoulder. "Hey."

"Wh-what?" Goku asked as he turned around. Not expecting what was about to happen.

Sanzo, who was a total asshole, boldly took Goku's chin in between his fingers and locked his lips to the boys. Uneasiness, confusion, shock, excitement, and many more unexplainable emotions filled up Goku's mind. He didn't know why Sanzo was doing this "lips" thingy since he wasn't being noisy. He didn't get what this warm feeling was about. He was nervous for no freaking reason. And he, especially, didn't know why his heart was beating so crazy and fast. There was only one thing he did know, he didn't want Sanzo to go.

Sanzo then slowly released his hold on the boy's lips and with a nasty smirk went away. Of course Goku, who became even more red, lost his strength and slumped to the ground. Having all those mixed emotions welled up inside him, it was hard to keep his strength. All he managed to do was stare longingly at the retreating form.

"Wait, why did Sanzo do that?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goku sat on his chair and stared blankly at his food.

"Is something wrong Goku? Don't you like the food?" Hakkai asked as he looked at the silent boy who continued to stare at his meal. "Don't you feel well? You should eat. You haven't eaten anything at all for the last 3 days! You even skipped a meal earlier since you went to the infirmary."

Goku flinched at the sound of the word _infirmary_.

"Look Hakkai, the boy doesn't want to eat. Leave him be," Gojyo exclaimed as he talked with his mouth full and was reaching for Goku's meat.

The brunette then harshly slapped Gojyo's hand with a rolled up newspaper that popped out of nowhere. "I prefer if you stay away from Goku's meal Gojyo!" Hakkai said as he glared at the redhead who was rubbing his sore hand. "And please refrain talking with your mouth full! It's very unpleasant to see!"

"Um, Hakkai, I have a question," Goku said as he finally spoke up and looked at the man.

"Hmm? What is it Goku? Is it about homework or something?" Hakkai responded with a smile.

"Hakkai, you're spoiling him too much," Gojyo mumbled as he continued to eat.

"Zip it!" the man hissed.

The small boy shook his head slowly and dropped. it "D-Do you know somebody named Nataku, Hakkai?"

Hakkai's eyes widened in surprise. "No Goku, I'm afraid I don't know anybody by that name. Why do you ask?"

Goku flinched again and bowed even lower. "I-I don't know. I just remembered a name. But, I can't remember who it is or what _Nataku_ looks like."

"Don't worry squirt, you'll remember that Natsuko guy," Gojyo grinned as he placed a friendly headlock on the boy. "By the way, are you eating that?"

"It's Nataku, Gojyo. And please keep your hands off Goku's food or I will have to tie your hands down to the chair!" the emerald eyed lad lectured the redhead.

Gojyo grinned slyly. "Hakkai, you're so kinky!" he said in a very lusty voice. This made the brunette blush very harshly. "Or maybe you just want to make-out with me."

"What's make-out?" Goku asked innocently. Not really knowing what he was asking.

"Oh, I'll tell y-EEEEKKKK!"

*CRASH*

The brunette tackled the redhead to the ground and then rode on top of him as he smiled in a very scary way. "GOJYO, I PREFER IF YOU S-H-U-T-U-P RIGHT NOW," Hakkai said with his most frightening murderous aura as he held up duct tape, which he pulled out of nowhere, again.

The redhead's face paled when he saw Hakkai's scary demeanor. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!"

Goku just watched the two silently as he shrugged, picked up his chopsticks, and began to eat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**"N-Nataku... Where are you?!" a small boy cried as he dragged his saru plushie behind him. "Y-You-You left me alone again," the boy exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes that were over flowing with enormous tears. "Nataku answer me!" he called again as he passed by a huge room where toys surrounded him. The toys would have been very cute if it wasn't dark and the dolls glass eyes weren't have shined creepily.**

**"HIIIEEE! NA-NATAKU! NATAKU! WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME PLEASE!" the boy cried even more as he hugged his plushie. But when he looked at his plushie's eyes it looked even scarier with its big intimidating red eyes.**

**"AAAAGGGHHHH!" The boy screamed hysterically as he threw his plushie away in fear and covered his eyes, squat down, and continued to cry in the empty room. "PLEASE! DON'T EAT ME! NATAKU! HELP ME!"**

**"SEITEN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" a voice called.**

**"SEITEN! SEITEN! ANSWER US!" another voice called.**

***SLAM!***

**Seiten then looked up. "N-Nii-chan? N-Nataku?"**

**Two boys, a six year old and a four year old, came rushing in the dark room and grabbed the crying Seiten in a tight embrace.**

**"WE WERE SO WORRIED! WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE ROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?! YOU KNOW YOU'RE SCARED OF DARK PLACES!" the older boy exclaimed as he hugged the boy tighter.**

**"I-I was alone in bed when I woke up. Why did you leave me alone? Nataku?" the boy sobbed as he wiped the years that hadn't stop flowing.**

**Nataku then blushed, pouted cutely, as he twiddled with his thumbs and told his reason why he left Seiten alone. "I-I went to the bathroom for a minute."**

**"Where's the saru I gave you Seiten?" the older boy asked as he wiped the young boy's tears away.**

**"I-I threw him away," the boy said as he bowed his head.**

**"Eh? Why? Don't you love your plushie?" the boy asked in confusion.**

**"He-He was scary!" Seiten protested. But unknown to Seiten, Nataku already went to pick up the plushie.**

**"Seiten look here!" Nataku exclaimed.**

**"What?"**

**Nataku placed the plushie right beside his face and made a very adorable kissy face. "See? It doesn't look so scary if you see it like this right?" the older boy asked brightly as he ruffled Seiten's hair gently.**

**"Umm, no," the younger boy admitted.**

**"Seiten! Seiten! Do this too! Do this too!" Nataku requested as he shut his eyes, puffed up his cheeks, and continued to make the kissy face.**

**Seiten then started laughing as he followed Nataku and made the kissy face. The three boys then laughed happily as the two continued making the kissy face.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goku bolted up from his bed again as he breathed heavily. _N-Nataku, I can't believe I forgot about him!_ The boy thought in disbelief. _I-I have to find him!_ The boy thought as he scrambled out of his bed. _Nataku, forgive me._

OWARI!

Thank you very much for taking time to read my story...

Reviews are very much appreciated...


	19. Chapter 19

*SAIYUKI ISN'T MINE!*

Beta'd by: Aliendroid-san

Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?

HAI DOZO!

Chapter 19 Stay With Me,

**"Na-Nataku, I-I want to give you this," Seiten mumbled as he handed his favorite plushie to the boy.**

**"B-but this is your favorite plushie! Nii-chan gave it to you right?" Nataku protested as he refused to take the gift.**

**Seiten's lips curved into a very unhappy frown. The poor boy's eyes started to get all watery and sad. "Y-you don't like it?" the boy asked in a very heartbroken voice.**

**Nataku then panicked, since he never wanted to see Seiten cry in front of him, which made him feel terrible since HE was the one making him cry right now. "W-wow! It's so cute and adorable! Th-thank you so much Seiten!" the boy exclaimed as he grabbed the plushie and started swishing it around.**

**But Seiten didn't say anything. He was silent.**

**"Seiten? Is something wrong?" Nataku asked as he held the boy's hands.**

**Seiten still didn't say anything, but leaned in close, with his eyes shut, and directly kissed Nataku on the lips. "I'm going to miss you," the boy sadly mumbled as he sniffled and rubbed his eyes.**

**Nataku's mind then went to a state of blank. All his thoughts suddenly were shredded to pieces. "Seiten I-I..."**

**"Goku! Are you ready to leave with us?" A man with black hair that reached to his shoulder's and was wearing slim spectacles called the boy with a smile.**

**"Y-yes!" Seiten exclaimed as he let go of Nataku's hand, turned around, and went the other way, leaving him alone.**

**Seiten, no Goku, then turned around again, and waved goodbye at him for the last time. "Bye bye Nataku!" he called as he left the door with three unknown men, slowly forgetting the world before him.**

**"You know, kissing someone on the lips is what you do with a girl!" a man with black, but much shorter hair exclaimed as he ruffled the boys hair lovingly.**

**"I agree with that part Goku," the man with spectacles said with a very gentle smile as he held the young boy's hand.**

**"Let's go," another man with long flowing blonde hair exclaimed as he went forward.**

**"Hey! Wait for us Konzen!"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nataku then pulled a plushie from his bag, raised it up as he lied down on his bed, and stared at it. The plushie had a blank stare and an "x'ed" mouth.

"You were the last thing Seiten gave me," Nataku mumbled as he stared at it, unfortunately the plushie didn't do anything but stare at him back. The boy then caressed his lips as his eyes started to water. "I should have believed him when he confronted me. Then I wouldn't have gotten hurt like this. I expected too much."

Nataku stood up as he picked up his bag. "How ironic I just came here, now I'm already leaving. Not like he cares when I come home anyways." _After all the only reason I came here is because Seiten is here,_ he said as he stuffed the plushie back into his bag with a very sad smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_N-Nataku! I-I have to apologize to him! I-I have to find him!_ Goku exclaimed as he ran like crazy. _It was a good thing Gojyo was asleep when I left the dorm. It makes it easier to sneak away. But first things first, I have to find Nataku,_ Goku whispered over and over to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nataku closed the door to his dorm with a sad look.

"Leaving already?" The same voice, from this afternoon, asked him.

"Yes. After all Sei- I mean, Goku doesn't remember me anyways," Nataku said as he turned around and walked away.

"So you're running away?" The voice asked in a very stern tone.

"What are you talking about?" Nataku growled as he faced the person with a very angry look. "Let me remind you Nii-chan that you're not in any position to talk about running away. You allowed them to take Seiten away from us! You ran away when Seiten was being taken away!" Nataku screamed.

The owner of the voice gritted his teeth and grabbed Nataku's shirt. "Do you even know what you are talking about you little brat?!" The voice asked him with unexplainable rage.

"What?! That you're a coward who left Seiten all by himself?!" Nataku answered in a very sarcastic tone.

"NO! THAT SEITEN WAS BEING RAPED WHEN WE WERE NOT AROUND!" The voice screamed.

Nataku's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"Why do you think I always let Seiten wear long sleeves?! It's because he always had bruises and bite marks all over his body I never want you to see them! Why do you think I paniced whenever he's not around or by my side?! It's because I'm scared that that monster did something to him again! Why do you think Seiten would cry every time we were gone from his side?! It's because he's scared that he will come when we're not around!" The owner of the voice screamed at Nataku's face. "I didn't want to give Seiten away either! But that was the only thing I could think off to save Seiten from him!"

"Wh-Who's him?" Nataku asked in panic.

"You know him, as much as I do."

"Y-your lying!" Nataku exclaimed as he swatted the hand that was gripping his shirt.

"Then I should be laughing right now, shouldn't I? But it looks like I'm dead serious," the voice said as it crossed its arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nataku's face was pale as he staggered his way to the school grounds.

_You never knew that he was doing this to Seiten? Heh, I can't blame you. You were too young to notice anything anyways._

"S-Seiten, was being raped behind our backs? E-even Nii-chan wasn't able to do anything about it?" Nataku asked in total confusion as tears started falling from his eyes. _I'm-I'm sorry Seiten! I-I never knew something was going on! Forgive me!_

_**"So you're running away?"**_

Nataku fell to his knees and cried. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! I CAN'T TURN BACK TIME, EVEN IF I WANTED TO!" The freshman screamed in frustration and seethed anger. "I WOULD HAVE PROTECTED SEITEN WITH EVERYTHING I HAD IF I JUST KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING!"

_**"What are you going to do now?"**_

"I don't know!" Nataku screamed as he clutched his head.

"NATAKU!"

_Th-that voice,_ "G-Goku?!" Nataku exclaimed as he spun around and saw Goku standing with only a jacket that was half closed, and he was walking barefoot too.

"G-Goku I," Nataku tried to speak when he saw Goku come closer to him. Goku then grabbed his shirt when he was close enough.

"Are you going to leave me now?" Goku asked as he leaned on Nataku's chest. "Are you going to leave me, just like how I left you years ago? I-if you're still mad about that I'm sorry! I didn't want to leave you but," the boy sobbed on the shirt.

"G-Goku, no it's not about that," the boy tried to explain.

"Please don't leave me! I'm sorry I left you, but please don't leave me!" Goku cried even more.

Nataku felt pain and sorrow as he saw how Goku helplessly pleaded for him to stay.

_**"So you're running away?"**_

"No, I'm not going anywhere Goku. I'm staying here with you. I'm going to be with you forever more," Nataku said as he embraced Goku tightly. "Just like all those years ago."

The chocolate haired boy looked up to Nataku's eyes with longing, pain, and happiness all mixed together inside those beautiful golden orbs. "Welcome home Nataku."

_**"So you're running away?"**_

Nataku then came to a conclusion:

**_No, I'm staying here to protect Goku._**

"I'm home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"S-Sanzo, um-good morning," Goku said as he approached the blonde.

Sanzo basically smiled at how warmer Goku was getting. "So how's your day going so far?"

_**"Actually, I dreamed of Sanzo last night hugging me so tenderly. Your strong arms wrapped around me. And I also dreamed that you were kissing me gently."**_

Or so that was what Sanzo dreamed Goku would say.

Goku blushed as he gripped his shirt. "I dreamed of you last night."

The blonde raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah and Kougaiji and Nataku was there too!" The boy responded happily.

Sanzo's warm aura suddenly became a sadistic murdering aura. _WHY?! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THE THREE OF US?!_ "At least there's some progress," The blonde sighed when he finally got his senses back and looked at the positive side of things.

"Good morning Goku!" Kougaiji exclaimed as he walked to Goku.

"Hey back off! I was talking to Goku first!" Sanzo screamed at the red head.

"GOOOKKKUUUUU! GOOOODDDD MOOOORRRNNIIINNGGG!" Nataku yelled as he tackled Goku from the back and clung to him like a monkey.

Sanzo and Kougaiji were devastated.

"Oh, Kougaiji, Sanzo, this is Nataku. A childhood friend of mind," Goku introduced the boy.

(THEY'RE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS?! HOLY SHIT! THAT JUST MAKES IT A WHOLE LOT HARDER!) Kougaiji and Sanzo thought.

"Hey Goku! What's you next class?" Nataku asked as he slung an arm over Goku's shoulders. Of course this act didn't escape Kougaiji's or Sanzo's keen eyes.

_HE'S BEING TOO FAMILIAR WITH HIM!_ The two screamed inside their heads as they bit their handkerchiefs.

Nataku turned his head around and bluntly stared at them. He then stuck his tongue out and pulled down his bottom eyelid with a smirk. "Beee-daaa..." He said.

Sanzo's and Kougaiji's faces dimmed as they came up with a small conclusion in their heads.

_**THEY HATE THIS KID.**_

OWARI!

Reviews are very much appreciated...


	20. Chapter 20

***SAIYUKI ISN'T MINE!***

**Beta'd by: Aliendroid-san**

**Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?**

**HAI DOZO!**

**Chapter 20 Ashita Boku Wa Kimi Ni Ai Ni Iku**

"Tell me, why are we in this situation again?" Sanzo asked Goku as he crossed his arms.

"I-I seriously don't know Sanzo. I don't know," the brown haired boy said as he looked at the blonde.

Sanzo rubbed his forehead as he thought back about things. _Okay this all started when Tenpou asked us to get his history materials in the storage room. That dumbass Kougaiji tagged along accompanied by that retarded Nataku and ACCIDENTALLY, locked the door on us. So somebody tell me, why the hell are they such fucking dipshits?!_ Sanzo then sighed in total frustration as he extended his hand. "Gimme.'"

Goku then raises his brows. "What am I going to give you?"

"I said give it to me!"

"What am I supposed to give you!?" the young boy shrieked.

Sanzo was slowly losing his patience. "Your freaking phone! Where's your cellphone?!"

Goku paused and stared at the blonde. "I don't have one."

The blonde's eye twitched. "Are you telling me that you don't have a phone?"

Goku nodded innocently. "I don't have anybody to message anyways."

Sanzo then ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "You're kidding right?"

"No," the brown haired boy bluntly stated.

"FUCK!" the blonde screamed.

Goku placed his hand on his chin. "What about you? Where's your phone?"

"I left it in my bag."

"Oh."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kougaiji glared at Nataku and Nataku glare back.

"Why are you so close to Goku?" the red head hissed.

"Why are you so clingy with him?" the boy shot back.

"I was asking you a proper question you little brat!" Kougaiji screamed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT, JACKASS!" Nataku yelled as he smacked the redhead in the face.

"Little shit! You are so gonna get it!" Kougaiji snarled as his face darkened.

"HMPH! Come and get me. If you can, ass licker!" the boy exclaimed as he got into a fighting stance and glared at Kougaiji. That's when both of them realized:

"Wait, where's Goku?!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ha-choo!"

Sanzo, who was looking for a way to escape, spun around to look at Goku. "Is it a cold?"

"I- I guess so," the boy said with a shrug.

"Agh! Damn it! I'm going to have a smoke break!" The blonde exclaimed in frustrations as he took a seat on the floor and grabbed his smoke from his pocket. Lighting it up and inhaling the cancer stick, Sanzo noticed something. He then called to Goku who was watching him quietly. "Hey, why don't you take a seat?"

"Eh? You want me to sit down with you?" The boy questioned the blonde in surprise.

"Hey, hey, that's why I was calling you right?" he answered as he took another long and lazy drag from his cigarette. Goku hesitated at first, but then followed since Sanzo was already eyeing him. Taking the spot right by Sanzo's side, he then embraced his legs and leaned his head on them. The blonde looked at the boy, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the boy answered, which was obviously a lie.

"You better tell me," the blonde demanded.

"Mhmn," Goku answered softly.

Sanzo looked at Goku's shaking shoulders and shivering body. (Is he feeling cold or something?) He first stubbed his cigarette to the floor before taking a hold of the boy's cold and clammy hand. _He is cold._ "Hey, are you okay?"

As a response, the boy covered his mouth as he lurched forward and started vomiting.

Sanzo quickly advanced on the boy and rubbed his back. "Hey, are you okay?"

The boy didn't say anything but continued to hurl.

Sanzo paused when he saw blood was becoming a part of the substance Goku was expelling. "FUCK! Goku can you hear me?!" The blonde screamed as he took a hold of boy's shoulders and leaned him against his body. "Shit! Hey, you better stay with me!"

The boy slowly became limp in Sanzo's arms. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble Sanzo. It's just that I- I can feel something weird about this place."

"Weird?"

"It's just that I feel very different about this place. Like I've been brought somewhere similar to this place and something really bad happened," Goku took hold of Sanzo shirt and broke inti tears. "I want to get out of here! It's scary!"

Sanzo held Goku's head and cursed. "FUCK!" He then used his other hand and slammed his hand to the door crying out: "HELP US! SOMEBODY!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Goku! Goku, where are you?! Answer me Goku!" Nataku screamed as he made a dead run looking for Goku. Kougaiji followed behind, having no clue of what was going on.

"Help! Somebody!"

Kougaiji called to Nataku. "Wasn't that Sanzo's voice?! It may be kind of soft, but I know they're near."

Nataku came to a halt as he scanned the area for the voice. "There!" The boy pointed at the small storage shed and pounded on the door.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

"SANZO! GOKU! ARE YOU IN THERE?! ANSWER US!" Nataku screamed from the outside.

"Nataku?! Thank god! Open the door! Goku needs help!" Sanzo screamed from the inside.

"Shit! Sanzo, we'll be back soon! Just hang in there!" Nataku screamed again as he turned the other way.

"Wait! What's wrong with Goku?!" Kougaiji asked as he followed the boy.

"Goku has a phobia."

"What? What kind of phobia?"

Nataku ran faster. He didn't want anybody to know about Goku's past, not now. "Just shut you're fucking trap and run!"

"Wait! What kind of phobia is it?!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Goku, Goku! Hey! Wake up you dumbass!" Sanzo screamed at the small body that was in his arms.

_Ah, he's mad. What should I do?_ Goku thought as he looked at Sanzo. _I can't see him clearly anymore._

"Goku! I swear if you lose your consciousness right now, I'm going to fucking kill you!" The blonde screamed again as he shook the boy. "GOKU!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**"NII-CHAN! HELP! IT HURTS!" A boy screamed from a door. "AAGGHH! No! Please, h-have mercy... AAAAHHHH!"**

***SMACK!***

**"You better shut up before I break you're fucking neck!" a voice screamed from the storage room the small boy was in.**

**"LET GO OFF SEITEN, YOU MONSTER!" Nii-chan screamed from the other side of the door as he continued to pound on it. "Let him go. Please, I beg off you," the boy cried as he leaned his head on the door and sobbed. He continued to pound on the door, but much more weakly his tears pouring out endlessly. _I'm sorry Seiten. Please forgive me._**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goku's slowly and lazily opened his eyes as he heard a slow mellow musical sound by his side. _Who's that? Wait, Sanzo?!_ Sanzo, sat by Goku's bed and was playing an acoustic guitar.

**Jap:**  
_" kimi o suki dake ja monotarinai akogare dake ja umekirenai samishisa dake ga kyou mo RIARU de ima, ai ni ittara naite shimau "_

**Eng:**  
_" Simply liking you won't satisfy me. Simply admiring you won't satiate me. Today, too, the only thing real is my loneliness. If I go see you now, I'll surely end up crying. "_

Goku slowly closed his eyes as he listened to Sanzo's slow playing of the guitar. _Its sounds so pretty, just like Sanzo, but I don't think Sanzo will appreciate my remark if I call him pretty._

"Oh, you're awake?" the blonde asked as he stopped singing and looked at Goku. The boy looked at him slowly and smiled. But after a few seconds, he suddenly frowned. Sanzo's face paled. "Eh? Wh-what's your problem?"

"I wanted to hear more," the boy confessed.

Sanzo stared at Goku and then sighed. "This is one of my latest songs that just got released. It's usually faster but I prefer it a little bit more mellow."

The brown haired boy was all ears now. "What's it called?"

"Ashita, boku wa kimi ni ai ni iku. Tomorrow, I'm coming to see you," Sanzo stated as he positioned himself to play.

"Geh, that's a really long name," The boy exclaimed once he heard the title yet, he smiled. "But, I like it."

Sanzo just smirked at Goku's innocence. _Heh, such a kid._

**Jap:**  
_" boku wa kimi o suki ni natta yuugure no kaze no nioi boku wa omoidashite ureshiku naru kimi no koe sono waraikata "_

**Eng:**  
_" I fell in love with you. In a sunset, filled with the scent of the wind, when I recall your voice and your smiles, I immediately become happy. "_

Goku slowly closed his eyes as he listened to Sanzo. His thoughts then started to flow. _Sanzo, is so pretty and he's very nice. He even sings. Ah, what am I going to do? I'm liking everything about him. Well I like Nataku, Kougaiji, Hakkai-nii-san, Gojyo, Ten-chan, Konzen, and Ken-niichan too but, somehow it's very different to Sanzo. I wonder what this means._

**Jap:**  
_" kimi o suki dake ja monotarinai akogare dake ja umekirenai asa no hikari ga afuredashitara suki to yuou yuuki motte "_

**Eng:**  
_" Simply liking you won't satisfy me. Simply admiring you won't satiate me. Once the morning light pours in, I, with courage, will say "I like you!" "_

_I wonder if I can tell Sanzo this feeling. But I think it's wrong. I don't know,_ Goku continued to think.

*Sanzo strummed the last stanza and finished the song. Looking over to Goku, who had been listening silently an urge overcame him. Because he was Sanzo he was unable to stop himself as he leaned in and kissed the boy square on the lips.*

Goku's eyes widened. _He-he took me by surprise again!_

The blonde then pulled back, sniggered, and whispered in Goku's ear, "That's for being irresistible."

The boy blushed terribly. _EHHHHHHHH!?_

**OWARI!**

**A/N: The song I used was the song from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ending one. Ashita Boku Wa Kimi Ni Ai Ni Iku by Wakaba. I really suggest you guys to listen to it since its a really cute song and one of my favorites!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated... Enjoy the song!**


	21. Chapter 21

***SAIYUKI ISN'T MINE!***

**Beta'd by: Aliendroid-san**

**Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?**

**HAI DOZO!**

**Chapter 21 Kono ai wa nanidesu ka? Matsu ai to wa nanidesu ka?**

Gojyo was pissed, really pissed. He had called Goku 39 times, and the boy was not hearing a single thing! Ever since that "Sanzo" asshole gave Goku an MP3 player the boy hadn't stopped listening to the songs the blonde placed in it! Especially the "I like you one". _What song was that again? Ashita boku, something? Ah screw it! I'm going to kick the boy's ass if he doesn't start moving right now._ The redhead then approached the boy who was curled up in his blanket, yanked it harshly, pulled the earphones off the boy's ear, and at the top of his lungs screamed in the boy's ear: "IT'S EITHER GET OUT AND PLAY OR I CONFISCATE THIS MP3 PLAYER FROM YOU!"

"Wh-What the hell was that for Gojyo?! It was getting to the good part too!" Goku protested as he dug his pinky through his throbbing ear.

"You've been spending your freaking days on that thing! You better start getting some exercise or I'll have to take it away from you!" Gojyo exclaimed as he held the gadget dangling right between Goku's eyes.

"NO! Give it back!" The brown haired boy cried as he tried to snatch the MP3 from the redhead's grasp. Unfortunately, Gojyo's hand was still faster than Goku's, and he was successful at keeping the boy's hands away from the gadget.

"Not a chance, monkey! It's either go out and have fun, or it's mine," Gojyo stated as he put the gadget in his pocket.

"But, where am I supposed to go?" _Not that I go out a lot anyways,_ The boy thought as he sweatdropped.

"Beats me! But you better get started on it monkey," Gojyo exclaimed as he started walking away from Goku waving a hand as he went out of the door.

*CLICK!*

"Th-That wasn't fair," Goku sniffled as he went to the coat rack and grabbed a jacket.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanzo sat on his chair as he placed his chin on his arm. He was bothered, seriously bothered. He was thinking about what Goku's condition was. He had already asked Hakkai and Nataku about the boy's past, but nothing really came out of his questions. Nataku said that Goku never acted like that, nor does he have any illness. The same goes for Hakkai. _So what the hell is wrong with that boy?_ The blonde asked himself. _It's not like he had any trauma._ "Unless," Sanzo's eyes then widened as he stood up and ran out of his dorm as soon as he grabbed a jacket. "No, it can't be! That's impossible!"

_That Nataku boy is hiding something. Something dark about Goku's past._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Gojyo asked me to get some exercise so what should I do Hakkai?"

Hakkai smiled awkwardly from his seat. He was having after thoughts about Gojyo's idea. _I'm not sure which side I should pick,_ The brunette thought to himself. _Gojyo is right that Goku should start getting some exercise since he hasn't come out of their room for quite a while now. But in Goku's case, he isn't that weak either._

"Ne, Hakkai what's love?" Goku asked, that brought Hakkai back to his senses.

"Wh-what?! L-love?! You're asking me what love is?!" the teen stammered as his face flushed.

"W-well you see, you're the only person I can ask about this. Since you fell in love before with your, oh s-sorry," the boy said as he tried to hide his face and his blush.

Hakkai then smiled a little more calmly as he held Goku's hand and asked him to sit down beside him. "That's okay, but why so sudden Goku? Are you in-love or something?" Hakkai said in a motherly tone as he smiled. _Tenpou-sensei is right. Goku is in-love. Wait, what am I supposed to do now?_

The younger one then twiddled with his fingers as he tried to talk more clearly. "Actually I don't know. I mean I've never felt this way."

"Then I have one question for you Goku, do you care for this person?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you think of this person 24/7?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to do anything for this person?"

"Yes."

"Are you scared of this person?"

"N-no."

"Do you to be with this person forever?"

"Y-yes."

Hakkai then placed a reassuring arm on Goku's shoulder. "Then I believe you love this person."

Goku looked up to Hakkai, eyes filled with wonder and innocence. "Re-really?"

The brunette just smiled warmly at the boy. "Really."

The little boy then panicked. "Wh-what should I do?! I-is it okay to fall in love?! I-is it bad?! Do you think I should stop it?!"

Hakkai's eyes widened by the boy's statement. "Goku, calm down. Falling in love is not a bad thing, it's natural. And you can't stop it even if you want to."

Goku's ears puffed air as his face turned redder. "Wh-what should I do Hakkai?"

Hakkai just smiled as he looked at the blue sky. "Well, the most usual thing to do is to tell that person you like her. There is also the thing that you can just hide it," the brunette sighed. "But it all depends on you, Goku."

Goku's face then calmed a little bit as he heard Hakkai's answer. "R-really?"

"Yes, really."

The wind then blew in a really unusual way and Goku then covered his face to avoid getting dust in his eyes. When the wind had settled down, Goku saw a man with mismatched eyes and had the devious smile of a murderer.

The boy's eyes widened in horror.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hakkai said that Goku was from Kaka orphanage. I better have that checked out," Sanzo exclaimed as he took out his cell phone and called.

_*Hello?*_ A quite old and choppy voice answered the call.

"Is this you Jiroushin? I have to talk to the old hag. Put her on the line," Sanzo demanded.

_*Um, yes,*_ Jiroushin said as he handed the phone over.

_*Hello my beloved nephew,*_ the voice of a woman answered this time.

"I said quit calling me that! Anyways I have something to ask from you," Sanzo exclaimed as he tapped his shoe.

_*Hmm, as long as it isn't your allowance, since you asked me quite a lot to buy that mp3 player you wanted.*_ the lady answered.

"Fuck you, no. It's about this orphanage named Kaka. Kaka orphanage. I need you to find everything you can about this place," the blonde exclaimed as he looked at his watch.

_*Sure thing sweetie. I'll call you back in ten minutes,_* the voice answered.

"Thanks old hag. I owe you one," Sanzo said as he hung up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nataku walked down the corridor, whistling as if everything was alright.

"So, you planned on staying here?" a voice exclaimed.

"Yeah you got a problem with this Nii-chan?" Nataku rebutted as he continued walking down the corridor.

The boy sighed as he crossed his arms. "No. I don't really care. As long as you don't leave Seiten alone I won't really bother you."

Nataku just answered with a, "hnn."

"How's Seiten?" Nii-chan asked.

"He's doing perfectly fine, thank you," Nataku said as he glared at the boy.

"Don't you glare at me like that. I saw what happened," Nii-chan hissed at the boy.

Nataku's eyes flared as he turned around to look at the man. "Then why didn't you help us you bastard?!"

"It's because you were there. I know you wouldn't leave Seiten in danger. He didn't need me," Nii-chan said in a sad tone and walked the other direction. "Oh and by the way, I heard that there are three guys after Seiten. Admit it, you're one of them aren't you?"

Nataku blushed. "What do you care?!"

Nii-chan smiled sweetly as he walked away. "Take care of Seiten for me."

Nataku's eyes widened when he realized what Nii-chan just said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanzo's phone rang as he came out of the library. In a haste, he quickly answered it, "Hello?"

_*Sanzo, sweetie, I have what you need.*_

Sanzo rubbed his temples. He hated it when that old hag called him that, but he would let his annoying aunt off the hook this time since he was asking a favor from her. "Okay, tell me what you got."

_*Okay, from what I found: Kaka orphanage was built around 500 years ago. It wasn't a catholic orphanage, and it's an all boys orphanage. Its owners were unknown, but the current owner of it was a couple. The wife died 7 years ago so the husband has taken over taking care of the children.*_

"Hmmm, it sounds pretty normal," Sanzo said as he nodded and thought about the information.

_*Not quite. You might find this quite interesting: There were rumors spreading around that the husband loved molesting little boys. Kaka orphanage is also referred to as the 'Dying Orphanage' since little boys were known to die as soon as they were brought home by their foster parents. Police had investigated this place a few times, but no physical evidence had been found to prove that the owner of it had committed any criminal record or violations. No criminal charges have been charged against the owner of it.*_

Sanzo's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"

_*That's what my most trusted source says,_* the voice said.

"Oh, I need one more thing. What's this guy's name?" Sanzo asked as he looked at his watch again.

_*Oh well, hmm, now where was that, oh here it is! This person's name is Homura. Homura Toushin Taishi.*_

"Homura?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ho-Homura?" Goku exclaimed as he trembled in fear.

"Goku is something wrong?" Hakkai asked in concern.

That's when Goku grabbed his head and started screaming bloody murder as he fell to the ground. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Hakkai then panicked. "G-Goku! What's wrong?! Goku answer me!"

"NO! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! AAAAGGGHHH!" the boy screamed as tears ran from his eyes and he pleaded at an unknown person.

"GOKU!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*SLAM!*

Konzen glared down at Nataku. "You're not telling us something Nataku. What do you know about Goku's past?"

"..." The boy was completely silent as he glared back at the blonde.

Tenpou placed a hand on Nataku's shoulder, his emerald eyes pleading for an answer. "You have to tell us! This is all for Goku's sake."

"He's never told us anything about his past. It's either he doesn't remember, or he doesn't want to," Kenren mumbled as he took a smoke and looked at Nataku closely.

"Goku may be quite fragile, but this was the first time that something like this has happened," Gojyo stated as he stood by the door guarding it.

Hakkai who stop hold himself embraced Nataku. "We love him so much, so please, tell us everything you know Nataku."

Nataku bit his lip.

**Owari!**

**Voice: Of all the number of times Goku had to listen to that song, why 39?**

**A/N: SHUT IT!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated...**


	22. Chapter 22

***SAIYUKI ISN'T MINE!***

**Beta'd by: Aliendroid-san**

**Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?**

**HAI DOZO!**

**Chapter 22 "Ku, 'something that cannot be seen by the human eye',"**

"Damn it Nataku, give us a fucking answer! What do you know about Goku's past?!" Konzen screamed. He was seriously beginning to lose his patience with this kid.

Nataku's eyebrows furrowed, his face was pale, and he was frightened. Cold sweat trickled all over his forehead as he continued to think about a choice. Should he tell them? Or should he tell a lie? He was trapped in Konzen-sensei's classroom and was surrounded by murderous auras.

Tenpou, who was usually very warm and cheerful, had been giving Nataku this bone-chilling glare as he glowered down at him. "We just want a straight answer Nataku, want happened in Goku's past?"

The window suddenly bolted open and revealed a boy who was climbing in. "I would like to provide every answer you need Sensei."

"N-Nii-chan?! What are you doing here?!" Nataku shrieked.

Nii-chan hissed at Nataku as he entered the room. "You can't answer these guys' questions alone Nataku."

"You! Aren't you-?" Hakkai exclaimed but was immediately cut off by Tenpou.

"We'll save the introductions for later. But for now, this is Goku's life we have on the line so we have to make this quick," Tenpou said as he looked at Nii-chan.

Nii-chan took a seat. "I never expected I would be telling you this. Not this soon." he said as he took a long pause and then with a heavy sigh started telling a story that left everyone in utter disbelief. "Seiten was an orphan who was left by the orphanage's door step on a cold stormy night. I was the one who first saw him since I was checking and locking the doors while I was doing the patrol, there was a knock on the door. Of course like any mere human would do, I opened the door. That's when there was this huge, bloody, sack in front of the door."

Konzen slammed his hand on his desk causing the papers to start flying around. "Wait don't tell me-!"

Nii-chan nodded. "Yes. Seiten was inside that sack, chained, beat up, bloody, and unconscious. I didn't have any idea as to why he was inside a sack, but all I know is I panicked and called for help from the older orphans."

Hakkai felt his hair rise. He never knew that Goku had gone through this much suffering. "G-Goku came in like that?"

"Unfortunately, yes. That's why, even when he was in the orphanage, he was very hostile and silent to everyone he met. He always had this blank look and silent demeanor which left me curious as to why he was acting this way. If it was fear of others, I wouldn't be surprised," Nii-chan explained.

Konzen's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that through all those years he knew so little about Goku. All he knew about the boy was that he came from an orphanage, and that he had raised him as a son. He didn't even know where Goku came from, or who his real parents were. _Goku seriously reminds me of how I was when I was a kid. Miserable and sad._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I'm looking for a kid to take home. Tenpou had been pestering me to get a child since the house had been lonely, and I was too cranky for my own good. I mean seriously, you can't blame him. He's been taking care of two grown up men who are living under the same roof as him. Of course he would start asking for a kid. He'd get sick of seeing out faces every day. Strictly, it should be a boy._ "Shit, why doesn't he just get married if he wants a kid?"

**_"Wow, you look like the sun."_** A boy mumbled under his breath as he looked blankly at Konzen.

Konzen's brows raised. _When did this kid pop out?_ "What did you just call me?"

The kid continued to look at Konzen. "The sun," the boy said softly as he slowly caressed Konzen's long golden hair and held onto it. Konzen felt his cheeks blush as soon as he heard the statement. Turning on his heel, he went the other way while the kid was still holding his hair.

*YANK!* and a few of the golden strands were left in the boy's small hands.

"I-I'm sorry," the boy said sheepishly.

A vein appeared on Konzen's forehead. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOTIC MONKEY?!" he screamed as he grabbed the boy's collar and started hitting him with his fist.

"Ow! I said I was sorry!" the boy protested as he protected his head.

"Konzen! What do you think you're doing?! Don't hit a kid!" A man with deep emerald eyes and spectacles on rushed to the two "kids" fighting. "Good grief! I take my eyes off you and you start hitting a boy! What is wrong with you?!" the man scolded Konzen.

Konzen grumbled and glared at the other man. "Shut up Tenpou! You were the one who dragged me into this situation in the first place! You know how much I hate kids!"

The said Tenpou hissed at the blonde. "Oh zip it Konzen! I don't care whether you hate or like kids, is not a reason to hit a child you just recently met!" Tenpou turned around and looked at the small boy. "Are you okay? You have to forgive my friend here, he can act like such a kid sometimes."

"I can here you loud and clear Tenpou!" Konzen screamed from the back.

Tenpou ignored the blonde and continued talking to the small boy. "My name is Tenpou, but you can call me Ten-chan. What's your name little boy?"

"S-Seiten," the small boy answered.

"Seiten. That's a very strong name," Tenpou exclaimed as he smiled. The boy just nodded.

"Hey Tenpou! Did you find something?" Another man came over to the group. He had short black hair that was pushed to the back.

Tenpou stood up and looked at Kenren. "Yes, I believe I found something," the man said as he fixed his necktie and dragged the two men outside by their arms.

"WAIT! YOU GOTTA' BE KIDDING ME TENPOU!" Konzen screamed.

"Unfortunately Konzen, I am not kidding," Tenpou answered very calmly. Kenren just smirked at Konzen's outburst.

Tenpou turned and looked at Konzen."Look Konzen, I want that boy! There's something about him that makes me feel unsettled. I just have this feeling that I should take him! And why are you so mad at the boy?"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT THAT KID! And that kid called me a freaking sun because my hair is Gold!" Konzen screamed at the top of his lungs. _That boy reminds me so much of myself._ But Konzen had got to admit there was something about that boy that had been bothering him for a while now.

"And you hated that?" Tenpou asked in total confusion.

Kenren just smiled. "Who agrees to take that kid home? Raise their hands."

Tenpou raised his hand.

Kenren raised his hand.

Only Konzen didn't raise his hand.

"Two out of three. Looks like we take that kid home!" Kenren laughed.

"You fucking assholes! You two are ganging up on me!" Konzen screamed.

"I'm sorry Konzen, but we are not ganging up on you," Tenpou exclaimed with a smile, a very malicious smile.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Konzen demanded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_And after four weeks we took Goku home._ Konzen thought. _God, he was such a pain in the ass.) The blonde mentally face palmed himself. (He didn't want to eat and just stared at us every time we talked to him. He was a fucking hard nut to crack!_ Suddenly, something dawned up upon Konzen. Something he had forgotten for a really long time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Konzen sat beside Tenpou while Kenren sat beside him. A man around his twenties was shuffling papers and had been asking them questions for the last 30 minutes.

"How much income do you three make?" the man asked.

"Combining the three of our salaries, we make a few hundred thousand," Tenpou answered.

The man lowered his glasses and raised his eyebrows. "Pardon?"

"You see, we three live at the same house, and are teachers for the same schools. So we combine our salaries to support the house and stuff," Tenpou explained.

The man was baffled. "But I can only name the kid to only one of you."

"Oh no, we will keep his whole name," Tenpou said.

"But I have to," the man enforced.

Konzen was thinking about something. _Something has been bugging me for a while now. A boy suddenly came out of nowhere and asked me to change Seiten's name. But we already decided on keeping his original name._

"Do you really have to?" Kenren whined.

"But that's what it says on the papers."

_Why did he ask me to do such a thing? Should I follow what that brat asked?_ Konzen struggled in deep thought.

"But we would really like for Seiten to at least remember his whole name," Tenpou protested.

"I'm very sorry Sir, but you really have to follow what it says here."

**"GOKU!**" Konzen screamed as he slammed his hands on the table. He has been listening to this nonsense of an argument of names for too long! It's time he picked a name and got it over with! "We change the first name and keep the last name. That's enough right?!" The blonde glared. _In the end I have to change his name. What a pain._

"Y-yes, Sir. I ful-ly understand," the man shivered in fear.

_**"Ku, 'something that cannot be seen by the human eye',"**_ Tenpou whispered to Konzen's ear, "That's a fine name you gave him Konzen."

"Oh shut up!" yelled the blonde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Konzen's eyes widened. He remembered it now! He finally remembered it! "Why did you ask me to change Goku's name?"

Nii-chan was surprised for a moment or two, but he then smiled. "I see you still remember me."

Konzen glared back and crossed his arms. "Not quite, I just remembered you a few seconds ago."

Tenpou's eyes widened, and was very surprised. "Wait, you've met him before Konzen!?"

"Yeah, this guy asked me to change Goku's name before, and I never got an answer from him as to why he wanted me to change it," Konzen explained. "Now spill it! Tell me why you wanted me to change Goku's name?"

Nii-chan smiled as he leaned back on the desk. "I'll tell you why. I wanted Goku to forget everything about the orphanage. Starting from how it looks like, to who the kids were, and finally his name."

"Okay, but that doesn't really explain much," Kenren protested.

"Tell us something we don't know," Gojyo exclaimed.

"No! Don't tell them Nii-chan!" Nataku pleaded as he grabbed the boy's sleeves, but Nii-chan ignored him completely.

"They have the right to know this Nataku. They have every right to know what happened to Goku in the orphanage."

"So? Tell us what happened in the orphanage?" Hakkai impatiently asked. He wasn't going to sit down and listen calmly. This is Goku they were talking about, but he had a very bad feeling as to where this conversation was leading to. Everybody did.

"He was being raped," Nii-chan stated.

Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief.

A thick moment of silence covered the atmosphere. Tension filled every corner of the room.

"Y-you're kidding right?!" Gojyo exclaimed.

"Come on don't joke with us!" Kenren joined.

Unfortunately Nii-chan didn't say anything else and so did Nataku. They didn't move and had avoided their looks.

"Goku was being raped in the orphanage. He would often get bruises and scratches when he got back to our room. That's why he is scared of dark and narrow places, like the shed since that was the place where he got raped the most."

"T-THAT'S A LIE!" Konzen screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't believe all of this bullshit he was hearing right now. Nii-chan didn't say anything, and as if all was lost everything started to crumble.

Hakkai cried loudly in his palms.

Gojyo gritted his teeth, anger was clearly shown in his eyes.

Kenren started pounding and kicking the door mercilessly tears rolling from his eyes.

Tenpou's back collided with the wall and he slowly slid down the floor with a blank stare.

Konzen was angry. He grabbed Nii-chan's collar and hit him square in the face and continued hitting him till the poor boys face was bleeding endlessly, Konzen stopped. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE GOKU!? WHY?!" The man screamed at the boy. Konzen loved Goku, just like a father would love his only son. He would definitely do anything for Goku even if it consisted of destroying who he was. And by destroying, he meant, even if he gave up his pride. Konzen was on the verge of tears.

Nii-chan's eyes started to water. "I COULDN'T PROTECT HIM EVEN IF I WANT TO! IF I COULD SACRIFICE MYSELF , I WOULD HAVE DONE IT! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR GOKU! ANYTHING!"

Konzen fell to his knees, disbelief covering his face. "It can't be. It just can't fucking be."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goku was soundly sleeping in the infirmary with Kougaiji beside him. The redhead was doing his homework while watching over Goku. _Awww, he's so cute._ The redhead thought to himself, and once in a while, Kougaiji would take sneak glances on Goku and smile.

*CREEEAAAAKKKK*

"Sorry, the infirmary is closed for the mean time!" Kougaiji yelled without looking at the door or whoever had come in. Suddenly, an unknown figure was behind Kougaiji's back, raised its metal pipe, and brought it straight down Kougaiji's head.

*WHACK!*

Kougaiji fell to the floor. His bleeding head collided with the cold tiles causing it to spread across the floor. The redhead struggled, looking for a way to see who his attacker was.

_M-mis matched eyes..._

**_OWARI!_**

**_Reviews are very much appreciated... I do hope you liked this chapter... ^_^_**


	23. Chapter 23

***SAIYUKI ISN'T MINE!***

**Beta'd by: Aliendroid-san**

**Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?**

**HAI DOZO!**

**Chapter 23 Secrets...**

Kougaiji's eyes widened. _Mismatched eyes?! But, it can't be! He-he's back! He's back to kill me!_ But Kougaiji's assumption was wrong.

"How are you doing Kougaiji?" his attacker asked with an undeniably annoyed smirk.

"You filth," Kougaiji hissed in seething anger, yet he quickly withdrew with the verbal fight when he felt his head throb in pain.

"Don't be mad Kougaiji. I'm just here to take him with me," the man exclaimed in quiet amusement as he pointed to Goku who was sleeping on the bed.

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HIM?!" Kougaiji screamed. _I have to move!_

"Oh nothing. Maybe crack his skull, murder him, anything to make him shut up." That's when the man raised his weapon high and aimed for Goku's head.

"HOMURA YOU BASTARD!" Kougaiji screamed and struggled with all his might to move. _Dammit! Move! Move! Move!_

"Aww, is my child having a hard time standing on his own two feet?" the man cooed.

"F-fuck you," the redhead spat.

Homura smirked. "Not that I really care. You'd be dying in a few minutes anyways. After I'm done with him!"

"FUCK YOU HOMURA! GO TO HELL!" Kougaiji's body moved. He didn't know how, or what he did to make it happen. All he knew was that he was moving right now, and that he had to protect Goku. "DON'T LAY A FINGER ON HIM!" He screamed as he tackled the man to the ground, causing them to crash into the other beds, and cause a loud ruckus.

"GAH!" Homura gasped when his back collided with the wall.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! IM GOING TO BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU UNTIL THEY WON'T RECOGNIZE WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE!" Kougaiji screamed as the two of them wrestled on the ground.

Homura hit Kougaiji square in the face, causing him to fall to the ground, and hit his head on the floor. "You little shit."

"KOUGAIJI NO!" Goku screamed. He was asleep a few minutes ago, but when he heard that loud crash, he was instantly woken up by the noise.

Homura smirked, "Good morning darling."

The red head hissed in pain as his injury doubled its ache since his head had collides harshly with the stone cold tiles. "You fucker," Kougaiji glared at Homura. "Go to hell!" He screamed as he bashed Homura's face in and gained the advantage. He was now riding on top of Homura. "DAMMIT GOKU, RUN!" the red head screamed as he turned his head back to face the boy.

"But, what about you Kougaiji?! I can't just leave you here!" Goku cried.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF! IT'S YOU WHO SHOULD GO!" Kougaiji screamed again.

*SMACK!*

"ACK!"

Homura smirked in victory as he hit Kougaiji's jaw, causing him to be on top again. "You really think you can go up against me you little brat?!"

*CLICK*

"Anou, Kougaiji-San, my friend, Kintora, injured her arm," a girl with long white hair and glasses said as she entered the room with another girl her age.

"Look Hiro, I'm going to be fine!" Kintora exclaimed as she tried to walk by herself. That's when she paused as she saw the horror implanted on her friends face. Facing the direction her friend was facing. "KYYAAAAA!" the girl screamed as she saw a bloody man on top of a bloody Kougaiji.

"Tch!" Homura hissed as he picked up his metal pipe and ran through the window, breaking the glass into millions of pieces.

Kintora and Hiro's legs gave out as they saw the bloody scene. "Is-is Kougaiji-San alive?" Hiro asked as her legs continued to shake and tears flowed from her eyes.

"We must call the police!" Kintora screamed as she reached for her phone and called 110*.

"K-Kougaiji," Goku mumbled under his breath as he started crying and break down on the bed. Shivering and hugging his legs, Goku knew he was the cause of this.

* * *

Paramedics came to the scene along with the police and the people panicked at the scene of a bloody boy who ripped his head and quickly took him to the hospital to be treated. As the siren's blared, Chang-an High School's peace was destroyed, and was exchanged with fright and horror, forever. The police did their best with the investigation. Asking everyone around the area if they saw the attacker by any chance. Looking for every clue they could find. Asking the two girls who entered the scene and of course, Goku.

"We weren't able to see his face, but we did manage to get his clothes," Kintora said in a shaky voice.

"Would you mind telling us the description of his clothes instead?" The police asked. Hiro and Kintora looked at each other, nodded, then gave a full body description of the attacker.

And when Goku's turn came, he burst in tears. Hakkai and Nataku had to calm him down. In the end Goku was too broken to talk, and the police decided to let him go for a while till he'dregained some of his composure.

* * *

"Goku, I," Hakkai tried to talk to the boy, but Gojyo stopped him before he could proceed. The redhead just shook his head as if saying, _"It's no use."_ So Hakkai stayed silent and left the boy alone.

"Goku, honey, are you okay?" Tenpou asked the boy as he sat down beside him on the bed. The boy just shook his head as a gesture of saying _"no"_. Tenpou gave a small sigh and embraced the young boy. "Don't worry it's going to be okay. You didn't see him so it's not your fault."

"No, I didn't have to see him," Goku said under his breath.

Konzen raises his eyebrow. "What do you mean you didn't have to see him?"

"Because, he was after me. I know it," Goku mumbled.

Now everyone was all ears for what Goku had to say. Kenren stubbed his cigarette and asked, "Who was it Goku? Tell us."

"Homura did it."

* * *

_**Nii-chan's eyes widened. "What do you mean that Kougaiji was attacked?" he screamed as he slammed his hand on the table in front of him.**_

_**Nataku shook his head. "Yes Kougaiji was attacked, but he wasn't the target. It was Goku."**_

_**"What do you mean by that?" Nii-chan hissed as he demanded an answer from Nataku.**_

_**"Before Kougaiji was taken away, he whispered in my ears," the boy said.**_

_**"And what did he say?" the older boy asked.**_

_**"He said that Homura was after Goku!" Nataku exclaimed in tears.**_

_**"WHAT?!"**_

* * *

Nataku sighed. _Nii-chan had a total rampage in there._ It was already night and he had a terrible day. First Goku passes out, then he got cornered by Goku's foster parents, after that the truth was revealed, and lastly Kougaiji was attacked by Homura! (What the hell is wrong with this messed up world?!)

"You did well protecting him, my son," a voice whispered.

Nataku's heart skipped a beat.

"But I'm afraid he has to go, just like all those kids you've killed."

Nataku's eyes widened. "I- I didn't kill them! You asked me to kill them!"

The voice again slithered across the corridors. "Oh is that so? That's interesting. I remember you having fun looking at all that blood."

"You sick twisted fucker!" Nataku screamed as he turned around and saw the perpetrator behind this. "You are despicable! I will never have pride in calling you my father!"

Homura gave a smile, a very screwed up smile. "Is that so my son?" He then took a few paces as he looked at Nataku, circling the boy, not having a single place to run away from. "I don't know what's come into your head, but when you heard that that brat, Seiten, was our next target, you suddenly ran away. I never thought I'd find you here. You were so obedient before, how come you've changed so much?"

Nataku got into his battle stance and glared at the person he considered as a "demon". "That's because you-"

"No, there's no need to explain yourself Nataku. I know everything. You fell in love with that boy didn't you?" Homura asked, that twisted smirk still plastered on his face.

That's when Nataku's heart throbbed painfully.

"But again all of those don't matter to me. Because-"

*VWSHK!*

"Because you are going to keep silent about it anyways."

Nataku's eyes widened as he saw his stomach stabbed by a katana, blood dripping from his abdomen. "You... are the... lowest," he hissed as blood dripped form his mouth.

"Again I don't care. Be a good boy and die for me will you, son?" Homura exclaimed as he harshly withdrew the bloody weapon from his son's stomach.

* * *

**"So who's the next kid I'll kill?" Nataku asked as he took a seat in front of his father's desk.**

**"Hmm, it's this kid named Seiten. I need you to kill him since he saw something he shouldn't have seen," Homura said.**

**"Not being nosy, but what did he see?" Nataku asked again as he raised a brow.**

**"He saw me carrying a gun. Is that enough?" the older man asked.**

**The boy just leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. "Yeah sure, I'm fine with anything."**

**Homura then tossed him a picture. "This is what he looked like a few years ago." Then he tossed him another picture. "And this is what he looks like now."**

**Nataku raises his brows and picked up the nearest picture to him. It was the mature version. It was a boy with brown hair and golden eyes and had a neutral look on his face. He was neither happy nor sad. Looking at it he realized the kid looked familiar, and for some strange reason he had a really bad feeling about this assassination. _That brown hair looks very familiar, and those eyes._ This time, Nataku picked up the younger picture of the target. And that was where all hell broke loose.**

**It was a picture of a smiling Seiten holding a monkey plushie.**

**_No! This-this can't be! My next target is-?!_**

**"Seiten was his previous name. Son Seiten. But he is now currently named as Son Goku."**

**_SEITEN?! BUT-BUT WHY?!_ Nataku's face tensed and his stomach twisted in the most undesirable way. He didn't know what to do. His next target was his best friend and-and. _Wh-what should I do?!_**

**"Im giving you one week to assassinate this boy," Homura continued. "He should have been killed a few years ago, but since you guys are best friends, I didn't really want you to kill him because it would hurt you right?"**

**Nataku tensed at the thought of killing Seiten. He didn't know if he should follow his father's whim, or if he should follow his heart. _What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO?!_ He kept thinking over and over and over on how to save Seiten. _Should I persuade Father? No, he would never allow it. Should I talk to him instead? No, it won't work. Wait, I know!)_**

**Homura placed a hand on Nataku's shoulder, inching just a little bit closer to Nataku's face. "But since you've matured, you can kill him now for me right, Nataku?"**

**Nataku continued with his neutral expression. "Of course. Now where does this guy live?" But deep inside, his heart was turbulent.**

**_Don't worry Seiten, I'll save you._**

* * *

**Nataku looked at his map. _I now have the map to Seiten, and a few contacts to people who might know him. I just talked to Nii-chan, and he said something about Seiten having amnesia, but I wasn't really listening to him anyways so, wait! This is seriously not the time for these thoughts._ Nataku sighed. _Father might follow me so I have to take Seiten somewhere quick before Father gets to him._ He then grabbed his bag and prepared himself for the worst. _I only have a week to do this. I must hurry. It's now or never._**

* * *

"Seiten... please forgive me," Nataku whispered as he dragged himself to a door and banged on it.

"Yes? Who is it?!"

**OWARI!**

***Guy's Im thinking of putting an extra chapter when Kougaiji met Goku, and I wanna know if you guys want me to write this. If I get enough opinions then I guess I'll write it.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated...**


	24. Chapter 24

***SAIYUKI ISN'T MINE!***

**Beta'd by: Aliendroid-san**

**Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?**

**HAI DOZO!**

**Chapter 24 I love you...**

* * *

Goku continued to cry on his bed, ignoring every single person that was outside of his room.

* * *

_**"M-MY-MY NAME'S G-GO-KU!"**_

_**"That's a very interesting name, Goku, It's nice meeting you," Kougaiji said.**_

_**Goku inched farther more. "YEEEEKKKK!"**_

_***CRASH!***_

_**"Oh dear! Are you all right?!" The man extended his hand farther to help the freshman that was sprawled all over the floor.**_

_**"Y-You're worried about me?" the boy asked with a surprised tone.**_

_**"What the-?! Of course I am!" the red head answered quite furiously.**_

_**"W-w-why?" Goku**_** asked.**

_**"Because I'm your friend!" Kougaiji exclaimed. "You told me your name, I told you mine! Doesn't that mean we're friends now?" **_

* * *

_I'm sorry Kougaiji, I got you in this,_ Goku cried as he tightened his embrace on his legs. "Forgive me," the boy whispered to himself softly.

_**"Because I'm your friend!"**_

Goku's eyes widened as he remembered that lovely line, and without much of a choice, cried as hard as he could.

* * *

Hakkai embraced Gojyo as he cried on the man's shoulders. "He-he looks so broken! I-I can't bear to see him like this! I can't look at Goku straight in the eyes!"

Gojyo embraced the man back as he kept silent. _I always can manage to break off the ice, even if I can't make him like other people. There's always this glint in his eyes that tell me he's happy inside,_ "But I'm as useless as anybody right now," the man said as he tightened his fists and bowed his head.

* * *

"WHY DID WE HAVE TO LEAVE?! WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH GOKU!" Konzen screamed.

"Konzen, even if we don't want to, we have to! We can't stay on school grounds, nor by the dorms, and our next patrol isn't till next Tuesday," Tenpou explained as much as he could. But one could definitely tell that the man wasn't his usual calm self.

But Konzen wasn't going to take no for an answer. "YOU ASSHOLES KNOW THAT THE KILLER IS AFTER GOKU RIGHT?! HOW CAN YOU EVEN HAVE THE NERVE TO BE-"

*WHACK!*

A punch then rang in the air, followed by a sound of a body falling to the ground.

"K-Kenren!" Tenpou shrieked at the man who was huffing as his fist tightened.

"Zip it Tenpou, this fucker has got to learn some fucking lessons!"

Konzen glared murder at the man. "What the fuck did you do that for you fucking asshole?!" the man screamed as he stood up and prepared to attack Kenren.

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" Kenren screamed back. "So, Mr. Stick-up-his-fucking-ass is frustrated huh?! Well here's the latest evidence we found sher-fuck! You are not the only one concerned about Goku! All of us are! So don't think that we are not concerned because every single one of us is thinking about how Goku is doing right now! You have no fucking right to say that to Tenpou either! He has cared for Goku more than you can ever imagine! So don't you dare scream at him like that!"

Konzen stopped, and realized his faults, but either way he would never admit he was wrong. He wiped his mouth with his hand and hissed in pain as he diverted his eyes from Kenren. "Tch, just because you two are a pair of love birds doesn't mean you have to brag about it."

"K-Konzen," Tenpou exclaimed in a very embarrassed state.

"Hmph, you guys have to seriously stop making out right in front of me, if Goku ever noticed it I don't know what the hell I'm going to tell him," the blonde said as he stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes.

"You good for nothing bastard," Kenren fumed as he tightened his grip on his fist and glared at the man, his eyes twitching violently while being covered in dark shadows. "You seriously are an asshole."

"Hmph!" Konzen exclaimed with a smirk.

* * *

Goku had stopped crying for a while now. He then looked at his foot.

_**"HEY WATCH OUT!" A familiar voice screamed.**_

_**"Huh? What?" Goku panicked, looked in front of him and saw a pile of books hovering above him. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Goku screamed covering himself.**_

_**A loud crash was heard and shook the entire hallway with the sound of falling books. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, eh? You, aren't you the boy from this morning?" Kougaiji asked.**_

_**"Huh?" Goku's face turned pale. "Uh h-h-he-llo I-I have to BYE!" But his collar was yanked by Kougaiji. "Ah! Let me go! Let me, Ita!"**_

_**Kougaiji raised an elegant eyebrow.**_

_**Goku groaned. Why was he so unlucky? First he got cornered by Gojyo. Then he met a weird blonde who was stealing his cap. Now a redhead he met this morning was suddenly holding him by the waist and hoisting him up wait. **_**WHAT?**_** Goku looked down and saw that Kougaiji was already carrying him and had placed him on top of the cart.**_

_**"I can always put the books back after I'm done bringing you to the infirmary," Kougaiji said in a monotone as he placed the books back one by one under the cart.**_

_**"L-look! I'm f-fine! S-see," Goku squirmed in his position and fell flat on the ground. "Ooowww."**_

_**"You are a funny young man," Kougaiji said with a smile. He then picked Goku up and placed him back on the cart.**_

_**"N-no! I'm fine! Please," Goku protested his face was red. Very red.**_

_**Kougaiji sighed. "I don't think you're fine. So whether you like it or not you're coming with me to the infirmary."**_

_**"B-b-b-but."**_

_**"Too bad," Kougaiji smiled gently as he started to push the cart slowly.**_

_**Gojyo's hair was nothing against Goku's blushing face.**_

* * *

Goku gritted his teeth. _Homura, you fucker. I can accept the fact you want to kill me, but I'll never forgive you for hurting-_

"NATAKU?!"

"SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"HANG IN THERE!"

Goku's ears perk up as he heard Hakkai and Gojyo screaming. "Wh-what's going on?" the boy asked as he opened the door.

"NO! GOKU! GO BACK TO THE ROOM! RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER STEP CLOSER" Gojyo screamed at the boy.

The door was obstructing Goku's view and the boy didn't listen to the older man. He still took a step outside. He still approached them.

Blood was pooling around the floor. Blood that came from, "N-Nataku?" Goku asked in disbelief.

Hakkai was cradling the bloody boy as he tried to carry him, yet his knees were too weak to do so.

"GOKU, DIDN'T I SAY GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM?!" Gojyo screamed.

But the younger boy didn't listen to the man again and just stood there, looking at his best friend who was dying in front of him.

Nataku coughed blood.

Goku twitched.

Nataku looked at him with hollow yet sorry eyes.

Goku backed away.

Nataku mouthed words.

Goku understood.

Nataku smiled one last time.

Goku screamed and ran out of the dorm.

_**"I-I'm... sorry"**_

* * *

"GOKU WAIT!" Hakkai screamed after the boy.

"FUCK!" The redhead screamed in frustration and panic as he chased the boy down the corridors of the dormitory.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Goku wailed in tears as he tried to escape from reality that his best friend was almost dying in his dorm.

Gojyo cursed words at how fast Goku could run. He knew the kid was never the athletic type, yet he sure could run fast when he wanted to. Gojyo screamed and called out to the boy and was successfully ignored. But deep inside, all he wanted was for Goku to stop and calm the fuck down so they could help Nataku. That's when he had an idea, before he lost sight of Goku he took his phone out, and began to call Sanzo. Gojyo never liked the guy, but this situation was more important than his pride and anger combined.

"Sanzo, I need you right now!"

"If this concerns Goku, then I'm more than willing to help."

"Thanks,"

* * *

_This is all my fault, if-if only I had stayed at the orphanage, this-this wouldn't have happened!_ Goku screamed in his mind as he continued to run. _Nobody would have gotten hurt! Nobody would have been suffering right now!_

The boy continued to run as fast as his legs would allow, not caring about a single moment as to where his legs were taking him. Anywhere! He'd do anything to escape reality right now.

But as Goku continued to run, unconsciously, he tripped again on another object that was obstructed from his view like before, "GAH!"

And the boy was then sent flying across the ground, and the ground was not merciful to the impact. Rolling more than a few times till the action came to a complete stop. His face was scarred and wounded, his small delicate hands were full of small stinging cuts, his clothes were dirty, rumpled, and torn.

But what made him more pitiful now was that his heart was being torn to pieces. _I should have stayed in the orphanage,_ Goku thought as he gritted his teeth and hissed in anger. Why did it have to be them?! Why did Homura attack Nataku and not him? Why did Kougaiji have to protect him?! Why did Nataku say he was sorry?!

"Why can't I protect the people I care for like I'm supposed to?" the boy asked himself as he pounded in frustration at the ground and cried. There were more than a million questions buzzing in the boy's head, but he couldn't even find a single answer for any of them. "DAMMIT!" he screamed, "WHY?!"

Suddenly, a voice spoke out of nowhere:

_"That's quite a big improvement. I never knew you cared for people, but on second thought, you only shut yourself off from the world to protect them right? You knew that keeping your mouth shut was the best way to hide the unbearable truth from the people you care for."_

Goku's eyes widened at the statement but never had the nerve to reason out. "No, i-it was because I was being a coward," the boy sniffled. "I was useless through the years."

_"But you've made so many people happy through these years. Do you really considered that being useless?"_

"What?!"

_"Without you, Konzen would have been crankier, and Tenpou would have been miserable. Even if Tenpou had Kenren, Tenpou always wanted to have children. But I guess in their current relationship, that would have been impossible, well not till you came along."_

"I made Konzen happy?" the boy asked the voice.

_"Hmm, well not just Konzen. Do you think Hakkai would still be alive if you didn't stop him from taking his eye out? He would have committed suicide after he was done killing the people who killed his sister. Or how about Gojyo? Do you think he would be attending this academy with you if you hadn't set him straight 3 years ago?"_

Goku's eyes widened even more, sudden realization has started sinking into his head.

_"And I don't think Sanzo wouldn't be too happy attending this school by himself if you hadn't come along. And Kougaiji, well, I heard he was known to be the "Lonely Prince". See? You made a lot of people happier then you have realized."_

The person then stood up and started walking away.

Goku raised his head and looked at the stranger. "W-who are you?!"

The stranger faced him with a small smile. His long thin brown hair was tied in a small tail and was being blown by the night wind along with the sakura petals that were falling from the tree. "Me? Let's just say that I'm a person who has been watching you carefully all these years. Well I was not alone though."

"Please, at least tell me your name before you leave!"

"Son Taisei, we used to have similar names but I guess that guy forced Konzen to change your name." The boy chuckled, he then offered a hand to Goku, and the boy graciously accepted it.

"That guy?"

"You know him, it's just that he is very shy," the boy then looked at his watch. "Well will you look at that? It's almost time," Taisei then bowed to Goku. "I'll be seeing you soon, but for the mean time, don't give up. Since he's already here."

"He?"

Taisei just smiled as he pointed behind them.

"GOKU!" A familiar voice screamed.

The boy turned around, and found who the owner of the voice was, and he definitely didn't waste time. Even if his whole body was sore, or that his legs were weak and stinging with pain, Goku forced himself to sprint to the person. To the person he cared for, loved, and didn't fear above all.

The person had already accepted who he was. Even if he was a coward, or that he once feared him. This person was running to him with concern etched into his features accompanied with open arms.

"SANZO!" Goku screamed as he ran to his savior in tears. Accepting the blonde's embrace gratefully with no regrets and tackling him to the ground. "I WAS SCARED SANZO! I LEFT NATAKU! KOUGAIJI IS ABOUT TO LEAVE ME! AND HOMURA MIGHT TARGET EVERYONE ELSE!" the boy cried into the man's chest as hard as he could.

Sanzo was rattled, but he then smiled as he hugged the boy gently. "Nataku has been brought to the hospital, Kougaiji's condition has stabilized a few minutes ago, and if you are fearing that bastard Homura right now, don't worry. I'll cut off his balls before he even lays a hand on you," the blonde said with a very confident smirk.

Hearing the vulgar statement, "Sanzo, do you think I'm disgusting?" the boy asked in a whisper.

Sanzo was quite surprised by the question. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because, I'm dirty," Goku said with a trembling voice. "Homura, he-he 'touched' me."

"So I heard," Sanzo said quite bluntly.

Goku flinched at what Sanzo had said and hugged the man a little tighter. "You hate me right? I'm gross and disgusting."

"Did you ever hear _me_ say I hate you?" Sanzo asked. "Cause I never recalled saying anything like that," the blonde said as he brushed Goku's bangs aside. "After all, you are still very innocent and cute looking to me."

Goku blushed at how Sanzo was acting so boldly, but on second thought, Sanzo had always been very bold. The boy looked at the blonde's deep dark purple eyes and without any second thoughts kissed the blonde on the lips.

Sanzo was shocked, since Goku never made a move, but smirked. _He's learning._

A few moments later, Goku withdrew as he blushed and placed his head down on Sanzo's chest.

"I love you, Sanzo," the boy said very softly.

Sanzo smirked as he looked up the dark sky. "Me too."

"I gotta have my camera! ISN'T THIS JUST A KODAK MOMENT?" A sinisterly voice exclaimed from behind them. The voice was followed by the sound of a gun clicking right next to Sanzo's head.

* * *

OWARI!

A/N: I guess the filler chapter for Kougaiji failed... ^_^;;;;

Kougaiji: (cries in a corner)

A/N: Sorry Kougaiji... By the way I hope you liked this chapter!

REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!


	25. Chapter 25

***SAIYUKI ISN'T MINE!***

**Beta'd by: Aliendroid-san**

**Plot:Son Goku who isn't the most confident boy has a problem, he is scared of people, especially boys. But what if Genjyo Sanzo comes and makes a racket in Goku's school and falls for our innocent saru? How will Goku cope up with companionship? What is Sanzo willing to do to win Goku's heart? And what are these dreams that have been bothering Goku for a while now?**

**HAI DOZO!**

**Chapter 25: How Did You Make Me Fall For You?**

* * *

Sanzo growled at the offensive weapon, "Homura you bastard."

Homura smirked in amusement, looked at Goku, and aimed the gun at him. Indescribable fear was shown in the boy's face as he tried to get away, and as Homura fired the bullet ran through his leg. "GAH!" the boy yelped as he fell to the ground wincing in pain.

_Fuck! There wasn't any sound, did he use a silencer?!_ "GOKU!" Sanzo screamed as he attempted to move. Goku needed him right now! Desperately right now!

"Not so fast," Homura said with a hiss as he pointed the gun at the blonde's forehead. "Make one move, and I'll make sure your brains scatter the ground."

Sanzo glared back at the man making sure he didn't move a single muscle. If he wanted save Goku, he had to get out of there alive first. But one thing he seriously wanted to do was cut this guy's fucking balls off and shove it up his fucking ass. _The only thing that makes this fucker think is his fucking dick._

"But wouldn't this be fun? Now you'll get to join Goku there! I don't want to sound like some cliched villain you see in movies but," the man pulled the safety trigger, "I guess you'll have to," Sanzo closed his eyes. "Die!"  
"GAT! GET HIM!" a voice screamed from the side.

Homura was surprised. "Who?!" Suddenly there was a high schooler, who had a humungous body, and was running at him with a metal pipe in his hands, "WHAT THE F-"

*WHACK!*

The man named Gat leapt in the air, and with his body suspended high above him he whacked Homura on the head with tremendous force. So much so that it sent the man flying across the grounds.

"Damn... brats," Homura hissed as he tried to get up.

Gat breathed heavily as his grip on the metal pipe tightened and his glare focused on the man.

"GAT! ARE YOU OKAY?!" the same voice from earlier screamed, and this time the owner of the voice was running toward the group.

Goku's eyes widened, when the running figure was finally visible to him. This was last the person he expected to come to their rescue. _Ha-Hazel?! What-what is he doing here?!_

"DAMMIT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" Hazel screamed in a strain at Sanzo. He was furious and was panicking. This is the last contribution he can do for them.

Sanzo looked at Hazel, and mouthed a word. Picking Goku up, he slung him over his shoulder, and ran away from Homura.

_"Thanks"_

But before the two even got far away, Hazel suddenly fell backwards, and his mouth spewed blood. Hazel was shot. Gat's eyes widened as he saw the junior drop, but before Hazel fell to the ground, he quickly took the boy in his arms. "Hazel!"

"HAZEL!" Goku screamed as tears flowed from his eyes. _Wh-why?! Why are you even helping us?!_

"Tch," Homura said in a low tone as he aimed for Gat's head this time. "I missed him because he moved, but that's okay, hell die sooner or later anyways."

"You are going to pay for this," another voice said from the sidelines.

Homura smirked, he knew this voice a little too well, "Ah, Taisei, what a pleasant surprise! You just saw how I just shot Grouse, do you want to follow him next?"

Taisei's eyes narrowed as he glared at Homura like a bug. "I am not interested in dying."

"I raised you to be such a fine man. I never touched you."

"You didn't touch me, but you definitely touched my brother." Taisei glared at Homura before he faced Hazel who was slowly dying in Gat's arms, the teen's features were contorted in a pained look. _You've done so much to help me Hazel, I think it's time I repay you back,_ "Well then, as long as you have that fucking toy, I guess you're still considered lethal," Taisei exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles and smirked down at Homura.

"Heh, I didn't consider surrendering yet," the man spat back.

"Is that so?"

* * *

"SANZO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Goku screamed, wailed, and kicked on Sanzo's shoulders. "HAZEL! HE'S DYING AND-AND!"

Sanzo had enough of Goku's unbearable attitude. He placed the lad down and without any warning, slapped him square on the face. Goku held his swelling cheek as new tears brimmed in his eyes not that he wasn't already crying. "CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE IN DANGER HERE?! DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANNA DIE?!" Sanzo screamed at the boy.

Goku had to shut up. If he wanted to save Goku from this living hell hole, he had to make the boy calm down first. Panicking wasn't the answer to their problems, then again, he wasn't really calm himself either. He was just trying to keep his cool facade since Goku was already shaken enough.

Sanzo's words weren't convincing enough to the teen's ears. "I'd rather get shot than see people die in front of me," the boy said with a blunt voice and with Goku's uninjured leg, he spun his legs around as he tripped Sanzo with his foot. The blonde fell on his back harshly, hissing and cursing. The boy stood up shakily as he brushed the dust off his hands. "I may have never told you this, but I have a vicious, hyper-active PE teacher for a father, a father who teaches history and chemistry but knows kendo like a pro, and a father who throws tables at his students every single day." Goku looked at Sanzo with cold murdering eyes, "And if you think a mere gun shot in a leg is going to stop me from killing a criminal then I think you are seriously mistaken."

Sanzo glared at Goku. The blonde didn't say a single word but his eyes were telling Goku more than his mouth will ever would: (Why are you doing this?!)

Goku looked away.

**_Why are you refusing to let me help you?!_**

Goku started to walk back the direction they had just come from.

"Why can't you trust me... Goku?"

"I never wanted to show you this side of me Sanzo," Goku released a shaky breath as he ran away and began to cry.

The blonde was then left alone on the hard concrete. "Hmph, what do you mean 'this side of me'? You're still the same cry baby I know," Sanzo exclaimed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Though, he does know how to fight, I shouldn't have underestimated him." He then grabbed his phone. "110? Yeah, there's an armed man in our school who has already shot two students."

* * *

Taisei glared viciously at Homura. _The bastard has 8 shots he's already fired two, one at Goku and another one at Hazel._ Taisei then gripped his chest and released a shaky breath as blood slowly trailed from his lips and down to his chin. "And he shot three at me." Taisei fell face first to the concrete. His body had already given up. His arm, leg, and lung were shot by Homura which was definitely not a good sign. "Damn, I wasn't as cool as I thought,"

Homura smiled in victory as he saw the teen fall down, he didn't even have to move to kill the guy. "He wasn't even putting up a fight."

"You're forgetting about me Homura," Goku said as he came back his tears all dried up.

"Is it just me or are you all ganging up on me?" Homura said in a sad, innocent tone.

Goku gritted his teeth at the despicable man.

"IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" Hazel screamed, yet he placed too much strain on his chest, and he began wincing in pain on the ground.

Taisei simply smirked at Goku's stubbornness. _He really is my brother._

Goku didn't say anything, but glared at Homura and with a battle cry lunged at the man. Homura didn't have any time to get away from the boy and they both fell to the ground. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Goku screamed as he rode on top of Homura. "YOU SICK TWISTED FUCKER! DID YOU HAVE A GOOD TIME FUCKING ME, ASSHOLE?!" The boy screamed as he hit the man in the jaw. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO DRAG YOU TO HELL!" Blood was covering Goku's knuckles, accompanied by blood splattering to his face and clothes.

Suddenly, Taisei and Hazel were starting to notice something about Goku's movements. His anger was consuming him, and they realized it was slowly swallowing him. Goku was getting more and more brutal by the moment. Goku might have never said it to the others, but ever since the incident in the shed, he had remembered a few fragments of his memory.

But ever since Homura came:

_His memory came rushing at him full force._

"TH-THIS IS FOR KOUGAIJI!" The boy screamed as he bashed the man's cheek.

Hazel panicked. _Homura's face is bashed and bleeding, if Goku lands anymore hits, he'll kill him!_

"THIS IS FOR NATAKU YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Goku again hit Homura's face, and with a twisted smirk he grabbed the man's collar and was about to attack with his final blow. "And this is for me."

"GOKU STOP!" Hazel and Taisei screamed.

Suddenly a hand yanked Goku's hand away from Homura's collar. Goku growled at the person who was interrupting his "murdering session", but it only revealed Sanzo's concerned face accompanied by Konzen's black folder that slapped him straight back to consciousness.

Pictures flew all over the place, pictures that came from Konzen's black folder. _SHIT! THE PICTURES!_ Konzen screamed mentally.

Goku was knocked back to his senses. "S-Sanzo wh-what was I trying to do?!" Tears began falling again falling from the boy's eyes.

Sanzo didn't say anything but embraced the boy tight in his arms. "You don't have to say anything. J-just calm down."

"Sanzo I'm sorry!" the boy wailed.

Sanzo pushed Goku away from him and held the boy's cheeks. "Shh, you've been crying too much tonight. Shh," the blonde cooed as he wiped the boy's tears.

Goku noticed the pictures and picked up one of them. _It was a picture of Taisei with ice cream smeared on his face by Goku, while Hazel and Nataku were laughing behind them._ Goku's eyes widened and he picked up another one. _Goku was hugging Hazel and Taisei with Nataku beside him._

Goku looked at Konzen with eyes filled with shock. The blonde didn't say anything but turned his head. This was one thing Konzen was hiding from Goku all these years and he didn't want him to see them. Hazel had warned him to never ever show him these pictures, but it looked like he couldn't hide them forever.

Homura then cocked a gun behind Goku's head. "Fucking shit, I should have killed you when I had the-"

"HANDS UP!"

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO BE FUNNY OR WE'LL SHOOT YOU!"

"Shit. Second fucking time."

* * *

Paramedics then took Goku to the hospital, along with Nataku, Hazel and, Taisei. Homura was arrested and brought to prison. And after a few days, he committed suicide and Nataku didn't shed a single tear. Taisei and Hazel were in unstable conditions until 4 hours after their operation when they stabled out. And Goku was in a much better condition.

When Goku was being interrogated by the police, Nataku was about to turn himself in when he heard his father was arrested, but Taisei, who was right beside him in the waiting room, stopped him. "I'm sure Goku needs you more than the prison does."

Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren, Gojyo, and Hakkai were more than relieved to figure out that Goku was safe.

* * *

A few days later in the hospital,

"Goku! We brought you your favorite cake!" Hakkai said in a cheery voice while everyone was behind him: Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren, Gojyo, Kougaiji, and Nataku.

And what they saw, wasn't really pleasant to their eyes. SPLAT! The cake fell to the floor. They caught Sanzo kissing Goku.

"EEK!" Goku squeaked as he hid in his blanket.

"Damnit! Knock before you enter!" Sanzo screamed.

"IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Nataku and Kougaiji screamed in unison as Hakkai and Gojyo held them back.

Konzen rubbed his temples. "Now look at what you've done!" he screamed at Tenpou and Kenren.

"Hey, dude it's not our fault out little Goku's gay!" Kenren exclaimed as he raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

Goku exploded a whole steam of embarrassments under his blanket at the statement Kenren made. Konzen's eyes darkened. "Your luck has finally ran out, you good-for-nothing-who-has-a-dick-for a-brain," the blonde exclaimed with a sick twisted smirk.

"You just had to say that," Tenpou said in a devastated voice as he himself rubbing his temples while Kenren then screamed bloody murder as Konzen slowly and painfully maimed him.

"SANZO YOU CHEATER! YOU CHEATER!" Kougaiji wailed and cried.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Nataku screamed.

Goku looked at Sanzo with a confused look "Why is Kougaiji calling you a cheater Sanzo?"

Sanzo smirked, "It's nothing, they're just jealous."

Goku laughed.

Not smiled.

Laughed.

The whole room became silent and stared at Goku. The boy never noticed the silence and continued to laugh. Sanzo smirked and started snickering, followed by Hakkai who giggled, and Gojyo who laughed heartily. Soon the whole room was laughing with Goku. Not that they got what Goku was laughing about. They were happy. They were happy because,

**_That was the first time in their whole life, they heard Goku laugh freely like that. No weights. No burdens. Just a pure hearty laugh._**

* * *

On the rooftop of the hospital,

Taisei smiled as he listened to Goku's MP3 player. "Sanzo placed real good songs on Goku's MP3 player. I like his song, 'Trigger'."

Hazel paid no attention to the brunette's words. "Hey Taisei, do you think Goku's remembered us now?" he asked as he drank the milk the hospital gave him.

"Yeah, why?" Taisei asked as he took off the earphones and looked at him.

"No, it's nothing," the lad said as he released a small relieved smile. "So what's going to happen to us now?" he asked again.

"I don't know, I'm just waiting," Taisei said as he took Hazel's milk from his hands and drank it.

"Ugh, that's second-hand kissing! You do know how extremely jealous Gat can get," Hazel exclaimed as he looked at Taisei with an utterly disgusted face. "Do you want him to bash your face in?!"

Taisei just smiled. _We did our job and watched over him for years as Goku's brother. I watched over him like a stalker and Hazel took care of hacking his records. I wonder what's going to happen to us next?_

"Hey Hazel, you got that new 'Saiyuki' manga that just got released?" the brunette asked as he finished the carton of milk.

"You know I don't read manga's," Hazel said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Liar! I saw you reading my collection with Gat while I wasn't around!" Taisei said with a grin.

"No I did not!" the white haired man protested.

"Yes you did!" Taisei continued to tease.

"No I didn't!" Hazel screamed as his face turned red.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Hey Jiroushin, do you know why I forced Sanzo to enter Chang'an academy?" a lady with long elegant wavy ebony hair asked.

A man with white hair answered, "Actually no madam, you never told me the reason."

The lady simply smirked at her secretary's naivety, well she never told her thoughts to her secretary anyways. "Because ever since Sanzo came home when he was twelve, he never stopped searching for this boy who had brown hair and golden eyes. Of course he never told me about it, but he kept on looking for him."

"Was that the reason why you asked Gat to look for the boy?" the man asked.

"Yes, and it looks like he found him, that's why I transferred Sanzo to Chang'An Academy. He desperately wanted to meet this boy again."

"And you never told him about this?" Jiroushin asked.

"Yes. Oh and I heard Gat found his love interest and refused to come back. How true is this rumor?" the woman questioned as she leaned her chin on her hand.

"100 percent purely accurate ma'am," the man answered.

"That's good," the woman said as she let her sentence hang.

"Why?" the man asked in all curiosity.

"SO I CAN ADD MORE VIDEOS TO MY YAOI COLLECTION!" the woman laughed hysterically as she danced around with her DVD's as if they were gods. "NOW THAT I ADDED MY NEPHEW ANG GOKU IN MY COLLECTION, I CAN ADD HAZEL AND GAT'S NEXT!"

"SO IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH PURPOSES AFTERALL!" the man screamed in outrage.

"Maybe I can have Kougaiji and Nataku next?"

"STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE!"

Kanzeon smirked, "Hmm, I think a Taisei and Kougaiji sound nice."

"THEY HAVEN'T EVEN MET!"

"Or better yet! Taisei and Nataku!" Kanzeon said with a wide grin, she was having so much fun teasing her secretary.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!"

* * *

A few years later,

Nataku yawned as he placed his pen down. _I just finished chapter 14 of this manga._

Kougaiji grumbled and glared. "You sick twisted fucker, you turned Goku's story in to a book and a manga no less!"

Nataku looked at Kougaiji with blank eyes. "Just shut up and take the manuscript Mr. Editor! I still have to call Goku while he's free from his job! And another thing, I already asked Goku if I can use his story and he very much agreed."

Kougaiji twitched in anger, "Why you-"

* * *

"Hey Sanzo?" Goku asked as he entwined his hand with his lover's. "I have a question."

"What a coincidence, I have a question myself," Sanzo said as he smoked out his cancer stick.

The two locked lips, and in a few seconds pulled away, inhaled, looked at each other's eyes, and in unison said: "You were unusual, weird, hostile, and strange but... but... HOW DID YOU MAKE ME FALL FOR YOU?!"

"Eh?!"

"What?!"

END...

* * *

Sigh... Its the last chapter! I've never had this much of an accomplishment... and I'm so happy I did...

I'm very thankful for the people who have read, followed, placed this in their favorites, and reviewed on this story... it made me so happy...

I also want to thank **Aliendroid **for beta'ing this story till its very last chapter... Aliendroid has been amazing... (bows) I don't what I'll do with out you...

I also want to give my gratitude to **NeonPink2011 **for giving me ideas and helping me come up with this last chapter... She was awesome... (bows) thank you very much...

**And to my beloved reader's THANK YOU VERY MUCH...**

Voice: Till next time!


End file.
